Behind the Mask of Innocence
by XXX.bLack Lily bloSSom.XXX
Summary: She was found in front of the gates of Alice Academy. Beaten, bleeding, on the verge of dying. Behind every mask of a person is something we sometimes do not wish to see and know. Sometimes, learning them would just bring us in peril. Huge OOCness MxN
1. Prologue: Found

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone. This is my second fanfiction. My first fanfiction was in Naruto. Anyway, I know this is short but please rate and review. I really want to know what you guys think about this. Thanks for the review and the reading! :D I really appreciate it. **

**Anyway, just like my Naruto fanfic, this story would still be in hold. I had to upload this right away since I was finished with this. I still have to finish my Naruto fanfic but don't worry, I'll try to upload this story if ever I'm uploading the other one. Another reason is, I'll be pretty busy this April. That's one probably reason why I can't upload for the time being. But while you're at it, please enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much! **

**Enjoy the story... I would like to aplogize in advance if ever there are grammar mistakes and etc. I don't really have the time to check them out right now. I also wanted to apologize if I have cause any OOC... I don't really know how Natsume acts and I heard that he was a cold character. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**REMINDER: If you read this story of mind, please review. I would really like that. :D thanks...**

"...."- talking

_'...' - thoughts _

* * *

**GAKUEN ALICE: PROLOGUE**

"Stop! Halt!"

The security shouted to the teenage boy who was about 15 years old. The boy had a mask of a cat, protectively securing his identity. He cursed silently, so much for being so secretive about his escape. He had been spotted and he sure knows that, that 'gay' would come to get him.

He gave heed of no attention to the security and effortlessly jumped over the tall wall. As soon as he landed on the other side, he knocked out a petite figure of a girl. Normally, he would leave this woman alone but seeing her wounded with lots of blood trailing her, was dangerous. She would probably die because of blood loss.

The girl was wearing a satin white dress that reached her knees. It would have been so beautiful if it had not been so dirty. The once pure white color was now tainted with crimson blood and mud. Where have she been and further more, why was she so wounded?

He kneeled on one knee and softly slips an arm under the young girl's neck. Hoisting her a little near him, he had noticed that for a young girl, she was so… unique. Funny, he would never see such attraction to a girl. With his other hand, he removed the strands of hair that fell from her face. Her pale face was covered in deep cuts caused by knives and sharp objects.

Who exactly was this girl? He thought quietly before noting how odd she had look unlike any girls in the campus. She was a beauty and that was it. If there had been no bruises and cuts on her cheeks, she would be… He shook his thought and quietly carried the young girl in bridal style.

"Narumi," he said in a deep voice.

Narumi appeared behind him with a smile, his golden yellow hair wavering in the morning breeze. "My Natsume-kun," he smiled. "It's still early in the morning and you're causing a fuss."

Natsume mentally scoffed. This man clearly had not seen the dying girl in his arms. He ignored the man and went to the gates.

"Natsume!" Narumi said in a shock voice. "You just can't bring her in! We don't know who she is!"

Too late, Natsume entered the gates of Alice Academy with the dying girl in his arms. Even though if he'd been so cruel to some of his friends, leaving a woman dying in the streets was against his will.

[--

"You do clearly know that bringing her in is against school rules."

Natsume didn't answer. He just gave a stoic expression to his 'benevolent' teacher of the DA Class. So what if he brought her in? He did always say to him that if they were all trapped, he'd sacrifice his life for the people around him. He too, said never leave a wounded man in the field to him. He was just simply following his orders.

"What made you bring her in?" Persona asked.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Wasn't it right?" his voice tracing sarcasm. "Apparently you have forgotten what you had taught."

Persona felt his anger boiling. This was one reason why he had liked Natsume so much. He was the only one who had the guts to talk back. "Hm," he muttered.

"If you have nothing to say then," Natsume quietly said before leaving his teacher in his thoughts.

He was about to go and leave when he heard that oh so annoying voice. "Natsume-kun! Natsume-kun! Natsume-kun!" Narumi shouted three times.

"What now?" he asked, his voice lacing irritation.

Narumi panted quietly, trying to catch his breath. Lifting his head, he stared at Natsume with a fear gaze. "Trouble! It's that girl…"

[--

'_Where am I?'_ she thought incoherently.

She had remembered walking the streets and fatally wounded. Her blood would most likely be trailed by _them. _But it didn't matter; if they were to come to her she would… wait. She opened her heavy lids, revealing those chocolate brown eyes she had inherited from her mother.

White room… white bed… everything white! She felt adrenaline pumping in her and quickly swift her gaze down to her arm where she saw a lone needle embedded into her flesh. Grimacing, she held her dextrose and pulled it out. Blood started oozing out of the torn flesh she had created herself. But that didn't matter to her, it was small. She took all the contraptions attached to her and throws it away from her.

She quickly hoisted her legs to the ground and started walking. Even in a weak stance, she had remarkably stood on her own without wavering. She didn't want to be in this wretched place again. She cursed herself quietly for not being alert. She felt disoriented. She couldn't remember what happened while she walking.

Her eyes immediately averted to the door. Someone was coming. Quickly, she took the needle attached to the dextrose and ranks it out from place. With quiet steps, she hid herself behind the door.

The nurse entered the room with a tray of medicine in her hand. "Oh my," she gasped, seeing the bed empty while dropping the tray she was holding. As she was about to leave the room, she felt her arms pulled before feeling her back smashed against the marbled wall.

"Where the hell am I?"

Opening her emerald eyes, she felt shivers running down her spine. Despite her calm and innocent look, her eyes said a different thing. Her eyes were so… scary and frightening. She shut her eyes close, feeling her breath knocked out of her due to the choke. For a 15 year old, she had enormous strength within her.

"Where am I?" she repeated in her soprano voice.

The nurse held the young girl's hand. "I am ordered not to say anything to you yet," she answered weakly. "Not until we know what your true intentions are…"

She felt her anger boiling within her that she tightened the grip around the nurse's neck. Lifting her other hand, she showed the nursed the dextrose needle and place it under her chin.

"Boring a hole under your chin that would most likely cause your demise or telling me the answer I seek. What is your preference?" she asked softly in a calm voice.

The nurse struggled hopelessly. She didn't want to die yet. The young girl stared at the nurse before turning her head to see the visitors. They all had fear and uncertainty in their eyes. That look on their faces were so priceless, especially the raven haired boy.

The young girl just gawk at them, her eyes never faltering. It was cold, hard, and dead. "Should any of you make a single movement, this nurse I hold shall die."

"Wait stop…" Narumi begged. "What do you want?"

"Answers," she answered before putting her hand down from the nurse's neck while the other continued its strangling. "Where am I?"

"You're in Alice Academy…" Narumi answered immediately. "We saw you in front of the academy, bleeding and beaten."

The young girl gave them a look. "Why did you take me in?"

"We couldn't leave you die…" Narumi answered. "Surely we could talk this out…"

"You should have left me alone," the young girl answered with a soft sigh full of remorse and sadness.

Narumi raised a brow. "We just couldn't." he retorted quietly. "What is your name?"

"My name doesn't matter… I'm not worth your time." She told them quietly before releasing the throat of the nurse. The nurse quickly scrambled away from her reach and hid behind Narumi.

The young girl stared at them for a moment before walking towards the window with caution. Even if they seem kind, she couldn't and wouldn't risk any more of her messed and complex life. The young girl positioned herself in the window pane, ready to jump. Natsume narrowed his vision and immediately darted towards the girl. He quickly pulled her by hugging her waist before grasping both her hands.

The young girl sighed softly. "Darn teachers," she cursed.

Natsume raised a brow. Not only was she odd when it comes to beauty but also in actions. She was just like him in a way, but only a female. She had intrigued him. The young girl perked her head up to see Natsume's crimson ones.

"Natsume-kun," Narumi called.

Natsume gave Narumi a glare. "Whatever you are to do to her, I am not a part of it."

Narumi nodded before another teacher went it.

[--

"She's…." the teacher said incredulous. "She's something I never saw."

The teachers of the academy had gathered together in the office, talking about the female. They had all come to the terms that if she had no 'special abilities' then they have no choice but to erase her memories and put it into an Alice Stone. But apparently, Mr. Shun, a teacher who had the Alice of knowing other Alices had found something very interesting that would intrigue everyone. That was the main purpose of this meeting in the first place.

"What do you mean Mr. Shun?" Misaki, the teacher who manipulates plants, asked.

Shun smiled. "She has the nullification alice that allows her to nullify all alices that is cast upon her." He explained. "But I am not sure since she was using her nullification while I was checking her."

"Is this the only thing you find something so intriguing?" Jinno scoffed with his arms crossed.

"No," he answered. "Although I haven't checked her alice yet but she's a multi-alice user. There's something in her that's so strong that not even us can subdue it. It's too strong."

Silent gasp and murmurs emanated the room. Something so strong coming from her? Was that the reason why she had been so wounded in the first place? Was she attacked? Questions started building up in their minds. If ever there was a strong alice in her, never the less a rare one, what would that be? Not only that, she was a multi-alice user.

Narumi shook his head silently. "This is bad." He stated. "If what you say is true, what are we going to do with her?"

"Then we put the Rosary of Control on her," the principal of Gakuen Alice, Kuonji said. Even if he still is young, he was actually old. "There is not much we could do. We still don't know what her true intentions so if ever she goes against us; it's easy to manipulate her."

All of the teachers nodded in agreement. There was only one Rosary of Control in the whole world and they never knew they would be using this one her. At first, they thought of using the Alice on Natsume since he's been mostly causing havoc. But apparently, the girl was more dangerous than Natume or even all of the DA students are. This was going to be bad.

[--

"I see you're already awake." Natsume said in a dull voice, staring outside the window.

The young girl sat down before feeling something so heavy on her neck. Staring at it, she noticed it was a Rosary with a large ruby gem in the middle.

"I heard that you were the one who took me in," she said in a hush voice.

Natsume looked at her for a moment before scoffing. "Whatever," he said before exiting the room with grace.

For a moment, the brunette's eyes started dilating and glow only to close them back when she felt a static. "Argh," she grunted, feeling the after effects of the shock becaue of using her Alice. It seems to her that this Rosary around her neck would bring her in a weak stance. It had almost drained her strength. Quietly, she gripped the Rosary ready to take it off of her when she heard someone.

"I wouldn't recommend you doing that," Narumi said from the side of the room.

The young girl didn't answer him but took heed of his warning. "What is your name?" she heard the teacher asked.

"Sakura…." She said in a hush voice. "Sakura Mikan."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is the prologue of my Gakuen Alice Fanfic. Sadly, as what as I've told you, all of my works would be on hold until the end of the month. I will very busy this month.... So please be patient. **

**Please tell me what you think... I'll really like it if you send me some reviews. Thanks! **


	2. Mask I Challenge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow... I'm so glad that I really had lots of reviews for this chapter... Anyway, I had to upload as fast as possible for you guys. I guess I had some spare time with me right now... My father is currently here with me, sleeping and well... I don't like him knowing what I'm doing. He'll make a big fuss over it so I'll make my note as quick as possible. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter... **

**I'd like to apologize if I have cause grammar mistake or probably character misplace... In short, OOC characters... :p I hope you'll like this chapter... Thanks everyone, especially to: **Shiriru004, .xX, Emmoria, oObroken-wingsOo, The Solitude of Sayuri, pinkstarpatricia, mynameisbob, Suzuka Harukaze

**To ** Orsenna: **Sorry about that... I should have been more specific about it... Well, that was the nurse... I haven't introduced Mikan in that part yet, making her appear a bit mysterious. The emerald eyes belonged to the nurse...I hope that's clarrified... :D **

**Thanks everyone! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice and any of it's characters... **

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks! I would really appreciate that... :D  
**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1: CHALLENGE**

Narumi gazed at the Mikan in the bed. He didn't know why the teachers had assigned him to be with her. The idea was not bad, in fact he didn't mind at all since he likes taking care of kids. But the only problem was that Mikan was not like any other students he's faced. She was stoic, hard, dull, and everything about being monotonous.

She was different from all the usual 15 year old teenagers. Student in this age would most likely be bubbly, preppy, talkative and all those things that a normal girl does. But he knew one girl that acts like Mikan but not that much. She was like a business woman. Selling her inventions and everything, after all, she had the Innovation Alice.

Narumi sighed mentally. Upon observing her, it seems to him that she had missed a life of fun. She didn't smile or say anything. Looking there and here was the only thing she did in this classy white room. There was nothing else she did. She stayed in her room, not even planning on jumping out of the window like she had planned the other day.

She was quiet, unnerving, smooth and calm. When she was demanded for answers, she had answered them in a smooth and soft voice. But when it came to her family, she had not said or leaked out any single detail. Not even a syllable. They had all came up with the idea that her family had somewhat died in a tragic accident that she still couldn't accept.

"When can I get out of this wretched place?" she asked, menacingly.

Narumi cringed slightly at her tone. "Not long," he answered without a doubt. "You'll be joining classes this morning after the break."

Mikan turned her head from the window pane to the teacher beside her. Her gaze so innocent that it was hard to believe she had threatened a nurse yesterday. Nevertheless, she had almost killed her if she hadn't been talked to. She was absurdly different and whatever is keeping her emotions at bay was a question.

"Well," Narumi started with a smile. "Since you're special, we'll give you a different uniform but you're not a regular student yet. The principal has not said a word of your status."

"Special," Mikan scoffed mockingly, her hands balling into fists at the sides. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"That's not true Mikan-chan," Narumi protested. "We all are special in one way, but you get to be something so different."

Mikan didn't argue anymore; instead she turned her head back to where it was before, her eyes faltering from cold and stoic to explicit sadness and pain. She silently placed a hand over the Rosary on her neck. The rosary around her neck was inconvenient. She didn't like it all because it had made her weak, useless, pathetic and nothing.

She didn't like the feeling without using her Alice. It was tormenting. Another reason was the rosary around her neck was choking her. There was a black choker necklace on her neck with the large rosary resting in between her collar bone. She didn't hate the style but they had placed the necklace on her too tight. But I guess that was what choker was, being tight around your neck as if choking you.

[--

"Hey, I heard that there was a girl who had almost killed one of our school nurses yesterday." Yome Kokoro, the student with the mind reading alice gossiped. "Aside from that the teachers were forced to place the Rosary of Control in her, saying that she was a peril to all of us and the school."

"Oh my," Anna Umenomiya, the pink headed girl with the Alice of Baking said in silent shock. "Does this mean she'll kill us?"

"Not most likely Anna-chan," Nonoko Ogasawara, the girl who had the Alice of Chemistry, assured her best friend. "As long as that rosary is in her, then I guess she won't be much of a peril."

"But she almost killed the nurse Nonoko-chan," Anna argued. "I'm sure we'll all be dead!"

The green headed girl scoffed silently. "Nonsense," she retorted. "If she would ever do that then I'm sure Natume-kun will save us. Right, Natsume-kun?" she purred with sparkling eyes.

Natsume glared at the President of Natsume-Ruka Fan club. She was being too annoying during the break. Normally, he would leave and cut classes but was requested to stay for some important reasons. He turned his head away from Sumire and went back to reading his manga.

"Okay Class!" Narumi entered the room with another weird costume. "Good morning everyone," he greeted chummily.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei," the students greeted in unison.

Narumi smiled happily at his 'wonderful' students. "Since this is homeroom period, I would like to introduce you to your new student. She's still… well um… not used to the school campus. So please make her comfortable and greet her."

Everyone started murmur, guessing that it was the psychopath girl who almost killed the nurse. Narumi hushed the students silently before gesturing the girl at the door waiting for his call. Everyone muffled at their words, their eyes now glued to the mysterious girl walking gracefully in the aisle. Her hair was long and auburn in color. It had reached her waist and was carefully tied in a high ponytail. Unlike the others, her uniform was a sailor uniform, black in color. The ribbon was red and there were white linings running on the side of her uniform.

"Everyone, please meet Mikan Sakura." Narumi introduced the new student.

She was gorgeous. She was graceful and beautiful. Her skin was corrosively sensitive and pale. But what attracted them the most was her innocent gaze. Narumi leaned closer to Mikan. "Wouldn't you like to introduce yourself Mikan-chan?" he asked gently.

Mikan stared at Narumi. This man… he was annoyingly good to her. Why was that so? But that didn't matter to her; he was just like the rest of the faculty in this school. Mikan gawk at him with her gaze piercing icily at him.

Narumi gave a nervous smile before turning his head to his students. "Um… Anyway, who would like to be Mikan-chan's partner?" he asked.

No one dared to raise their hands. He assumed that they were all threatened at the way she had act. He wouldn't deny that. In fact, he too admits that she had behaved rather very oddly than usual teenagers. "Well," he smiled, his eyes still rummaging for the 'perfect' partner of Mikan.

Narumi smiled reached his ears as he stared at one particular person. _'In mathematics, a negative and negative makes a positive, they'll thank me for this.' _He thought mischievously. "Natsume Hyuuga will be your partner," he happily announced with a smile.

Mikan stared at Natsume with her usual calm and icy look. Natsume didn't even bothered looking at the surprised faces of his classmates. He knew from the beginning that she would be paired with him. Considering the havoc she had created, he was the perfect eye and watch out for the principal and school.

"What!?" Sumire shouted in protest, staring at Mikan who said nothing. Mikan simply stared at them before walking towards the window pane, her eyes longing for the freedom she had tried to attain. "Who the hell are you and why are you being paired with _my _Natsume?"

Mikan feebly turned her head to her, her hair swaying at the movement. They all froze in silent reverie and hope to be away from her when they saw the Rosary attached to her neck. It dangled silently at the movement Mikan caused.

"I-uh," Sumire stuttered in shock.

Smiling deviously at her stuttering, Mikan turned her head back to the window pane. "Have you lost your art of language?" she mocked gently, not looking at her.

"Argh," Sumire growled, her eyes glaring at Mikan angrily.

Everyone started gathering between the girls. The scene was becoming more of a show that entertains every viewer. The vicious Sumire Shouda, who would not let anyone insult her or takes Natsume and Ruka versus the mysterious Mikan Sakura who had no intentions of being here in the first place. She had been force to be here, brought by the one and only Natsume Hyuuga.

"Don't you know who I am?" Sumire prompted, placing a hand over her chest in defiance of the insult. "I am-"

Her statement had been momentarily. "You name and identity is worthless to me. Knowing you would be a waste of time." Mikan interrupted. "It's a shame you live by being so overly dramatic for some typical boys that don't even give their slightest attention to you."

Sumire stared at Mikan incredulously. The whole class looked at Mikan with silent awe and wonderment. Nobody has ever dared insult Sumire; nevertheless, it was public humiliation. Insulting Sumire was asking for a death sentence. The last person who had insulted her had been miserable. She was humiliated, bullied and was put into peril. But Mikan had been so bold to insult her; in fact, she showed no sign of wavering.

"Please, let us settle this down. There is no need for physical damage." Yu Tobita pleaded silently to the girls.

"It's useless Tobita," Hotaru stated in a monotone voice with her eyes never looking away from Mikan's form. "Anybody who dares provoke Shouda would be in grave danger."

'_But this girl had been so calm about it.' _Hotaru mentally added. _'Somehow, she does look familiar. I just don't know where I have seen that face.' _

"You just didn't insult me," Sumire said, her glittering emerald eyes cowering behind the green fringe she bore. Silently, ears of a cat started protruding on her head. Black yet visible whiskers appeared on each side of her cheeks. "You're going to pay."

Sumire grabbed Mikan's shoulder and turned her rudely. Raising her other hand, Sumire sent a scratch across Mikan's face. It had been cured yesterday and she had to get another cut from a rage cat.

"Woah," everybody said in unison, staring at the red liquid oozing softly at the new laceration of Mikan's face.

Mikan gave a soft chuckle. "Provoking me will only mean your demise, young cat." She said in a soft tone. "You have the guts. I credit you for that, but not the strength."

Before Sumire could retreat her hand from Mikan's shoulder, Mikan pulled it and swiftly gave a palm punch over her stomach. It was so strong that Sumire was sent to the other side of the room, her body creating a crater from the well tarnished wall. Everybody gawk at Mikan who stared at her enemy silently with no emotion spreading across her face. They had all wondered if she had the Alice of Brute Strength. No ordinary person could do that without that Alice.

Ruka and Natsume stared at Mikan in silent shock, their eyes widening in surprise. It was still her first day of school and she was causing havoc like she had yesterday. "Shouldn't you stop her, Natsume?" Ruka asked, knowing what had happened yesterday from his best friend.

Natsume looked at Ruka. "Stopping this would be missing an opportunity to know what her true Alice is." He said nonchalantly before staring at the crater Mikan had caused.

Mikan grunted, her body showing some static from the effects of her Rosary. It had weakened her but not that strong to subdue her. This girl had been so bold to scathe her. This would go unpunished. She would make sure she will learn when to speak within her presence.

"Argh," Sumire scoffed before wiping the trail of blood. "You egoistical psychopath! I don't know who you are but you are a threat to us… You should have been found dead on the streets before the teachers came!"

Mikan closed her eyes silently. The wind from the outside blowing gently, as if feeling the torment soul of the girl within the premises of the classroom. Everyone stayed silent, staring at Sumire in disbelief and bewilderment. They couldn't believe that she had just said that.

"You're right," Mikan stated, startling everyone at her opinion of Sumire's statement. "I should have been dead in the streets; after all, I wasn't worth anything in the start. I was a peril, a threat, a danger to everyone I hold dear."

Nobody said a word. Even if Mikan had a tough exterior, Natsume had felt her wavering when she had said those words. Odd, does she want to die from the start? He thought quietly, putting his book down and staring at the brunette in front of him.

He knew what she was feeling. He had felt that when his sister Aoi had sent his village into flames; he took the liberty of the blame. When he had entered this school, he had receive disgusting looks from students, sympathy from others and etc. He didn't like it. He was a peril to the school and to some students. That was the reason why they had placed him in the Dangerous Ability Class.

Mikan opened her eyes. "I would care less what happened to me in the streets. The pain I was feeling right then was nothing compared to my experience." She said before staring at Sumire straight in the eye. "The world is what they say, 'full of wonders', but that's just plain stupid. The world is abhorred with arrogant and bastards that destroys for their desire. Too selfish and too blind to see."

Everyone averted their eyes to Sumire who had stood up with effort. "Hn," she scoffed. "I don't care what you're feeling and I certainly don't know what your Alice is."

"My alice," Mikan said in silent reverie. "It'll only scare you if you knew."

The electric shock became a little bit brute trying to serve its purpose. Apparently, Mikan was not easy to pull down. Even Natsume can't handle the shocks coming from his mask, but Mikan was different. She had been able to pull through, successfully hiding her expression of pain. The shock was too strong that the people near her felt weak and squeaked at the contact.

"Ha," Sumire mocked. "I dare you to go to the Northern Woods. If you can truly survive the horror in it, then you're considered a regular of this school."

"I don't want to be a regular, being temporary is nice." Mikan answered, turning her back from her.

Sumire gave a chuckle. "You're a coward. You said all of those things about life being abhorred by sadist people but then, you just can't seem to face life itself. You're a hypocrite, nonetheless, a chicken of cowardice."

Everyone laughed at her statement while some had stayed quiet. Mikan's brow crease downward in aggravation. After the blow she had sent her, she still had the bravery to dare her. She was annoying her. Turning her head to the side, she saw Sumire acting like a chicken while the others laughed. This was an insult.

"I accept your challenge Cat girl," Mikan said with a cold smile. "However, if you are to win, what prize will you claim?"

"If I win, I will have Natsume-kun as my partner." Sumire smiled.

"And if I win," Mikan thought silently. "You get to be my slave for a week."

Sumire took a reluctant step backward. A week being slave… for that heartless bastard? But if she wins, she gets to have Natsume as her lifetime partner. Natsume smirked; the girl was not as bad as he thought she would be. In fact, he had enjoyed the show and was quite surprise. But it annoyed him to no end that if Sumire wins, she get to be his partner. That would be very bothersome.

"Deal," Sumire agreed with a smile.

Everyone felt the tension getting thicker. The excitement in the air of this bet flowed like water in the river. The scent of predicament lie low, waiting to find its time to sprout. This challenge would determine who Mikan really was and what her Alice would be. But the question is, was she willing to show her true nature to everyone?

* * *

**AUTHORS' NOTE: Well this is the first chapter... I don't know when I'll get to write again. This was the only vacant time I have... It's really chaotic in here... I'll try to upload and try to find my vacant time so that I can upload the second chapter... Thanks for your consideration everyone! :p **

**Please tell me what you think... I'd really appreciate it if you send me some review... Thanks! :p  
**


	3. Mask II Memory

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update... I'm busy with school right now... And it sucks to be in school again... but its fun... Confusing right? Hehe... Anyway, I'm really busy with my school works such as auditioning for the lead keyboardist and vocalist... I haven't yet thought of the song I need to sing for the auditioning but i've been really practicing with my piano and it's so damn hard! I havent played the piano for a long time and i get to compete with a very expert pianist! :( WAHAHA! **

**Anyway, this is the chapter that you've all been waiting... I'm quite sad that I haven't yet uploaded my Naruto because well... school and stuff and I uploaded this first because I got a lot of reviews from this one than my Naruto... It motivate me but still, I have to work with my NAruto story... :D heheh... Just so you know I dont know when the fourth chapter will come so... Please be patient with me,,, that's my only wish and request and of course some reviews for this story... :D Thanks again! **

**I would like to extend my gratitude to the people who had sent me reviews... I cant really enumerate all since there's so many... You know who you are and I really thank you for everything and the reviews... It really means so much to me.... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**REMINDER: If you read this story of mind, please review. I would really like that. :D thanks...**

"...."- talking

_'...' - thoughts _

_flashback_

**Special thanks to my beta reader and friend: Craizypet... I wouldnt have gone far if it wasn't for her... :D Thanks! :D **

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 3: MEMORY  
**"The challenge is simple," Sumire said with a mischievous smirk before pocketing a small bell in her jacket pocket. "You are to retrieve this bell within the day and whoever wins will have the benefits of the deal."

Class A-1 Elementary department was now situated in front of the Northern Forest . Each student excited to see how the new student was going to handle the challenge of the great Sumire Shouda. No one has ever exited the Northern Forest without a scathe. Mostly, each wound and bruises was caused by a sharp object from nature or from the Guardian.

That's why, all the students called Northern Forest , "The Forest of Death". The only people who exits the forests without a wound and clean would be the DA class.

"And to whom will I retrieve this bell from?" Mikan asked with a bored look on her face.

Sumire smiled deviously. "From the Northern Guardian," said she as she hand the bell to a fellow classmate who had the Teleportation Alice. "I bet you can't outmatch his strength and speed. Nobody has ever defeated him, but I bet Natsume-kun did."

Mikan scoffed before turning her head to the entrance of the forest. "Stop your endless blabbering." She said with a bitter smile. "Obaka-san is not as great as you think he is."

"You have the guts," Natsume muttered, the atmosphere suddenly becoming hotter than it is. "Nobody has insulted me."

"Then learn to take an insult from somebody," Mikan answered abruptly. "You'll learn from it."

Natsume growled and took his time to look at the girl whom he had rescued the other day. After the generosity he had shown for her, she gets to insult him like this. Bringing her in was the biggest mistake he had ever done. The faithful followers of Natsume glared dangerously at Mikan who gave no heed of their vicious looks.

"Well then," Sumire gritted through her teeth to contain her anger after the insult Mikan delivered to Natsume. "Go in the forest and let's see if you're going to come out alive or not."

Mikan turned her head softly. "Consider it done," she promised. "Get ready to wear something ragged. I will not let your misdeed go unpunished."

With that, Mikan left them and made her way towards the Northern Forest. Everybody stared at the girl incredulously. She was too confident that she was going to win this bargain.

[--

"This is the Northern Forest ," Mikan asked herself quietly. "Looks pretty normal to me; it's just a typical forest you see in a tv show."

The forest was majestically quiet and beautiful. Despite the dangers that lurk in the corner of the trees, there was something that made it extraordinaire. The rays of the sun passed the small spacing of the leaves quietly. The quiet and soft sounds of the crickets hanging in the humid air.

It was peaceful to Mikan. Mikan inhaled deeply before taking a step forward. "Hey," a gentle voice called. "Nobody is allowed to go in the forest. Lots of student got hurt because of what lurks inside there."

Mikan turned her head to see a High School Division Student. He had blue hair and blue eyes. A small star situated at the corner of his eye, a sign of being a troublemaker towards the school. At the site of him, Mikan's eyes softened as she whispered. "Tsubasa-san,"

"Eh," Tsubasa raised a brow. "You know me?" Mikan nod her head idly. "Yes," she answered softly. "I am your sister…s' friend."

Tsubasa gave a smile full of happiness. "You knew my sisters?" he asked happily. "Which one?"

"Both sisters," Mikan answered almost immediately. "They talk so… fondly of you."

"Then you must know where they are right now?" he asked hopefully.

Mikan narrowed her vision. "Apparently you don't know what has happened outside the gates of this school," she assumed.

"What do you mean?"

"There had been a reported car accident a month after you were taken by the faculty of this school. The Andou couple had been spotted together with the twins and unfortunately the said couple died from the incident. As for your sister, Ren and Rin, I have no information regarding about their whereabouts." Mikan muttered the last part.

Andou stared at Mikan with visible pain reflecting deeply within his orbs. Though tears were threatening to fall, he miraculously stopped them. Mikan stared at him with unshed tears for the lost of her friends.

"Are you sure?" Andou asked, uncertainly towards the young maiden.

Mikan gave a slight nod before tearing her eyes from his form. She didn't want to see anyone in grievance. She hated their expression and what happens next wherein they became dull and monotone. She hated to feel the tears cascading down her cheeks and she hated the sympathy from people who were only mere acquaintances. She hated that so much.

"If there are no more questions, I'll be on my way then." Mikan said shortly before turning around.

Andou stared at her before grabbing her arm unconsciously. He didn't know why he did that but there was something oddly familiar with her. Nonetheless, there was nostalgia. "Wait," he pleaded silently.

Instead of seeing Mikan Sakura, he had seen another girl. He saw a girl with blue hair like the waves of the ocean. Her eyes were what captivated him the most. It was silver in color. The pain engraved in her eyes was incomparable. Andou couldn't believe what he was seeing. The image he saw was the exact replication of his younger sister, Ren. Why would he see her in a different girl? He thought angrily before releasing her arm.

Mikan raised a brow before brushing him off. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked rudely.

"No," Andou answered back before scratching the back of his head. "I just thought I saw someone…"

Mikan narrowed her gaze dangerously before entering the Northern Forest with faint and subtle steps. Did he know her? Does he know who she was? It was hard to say whether he had or hadn't. Whatever, she thought with an angry expression.

"No one should know… who the real me is," she muttered incoherently. "I won't let them be in harm's way again."

[--

"Imai-san, what are you doing fishing your invention in here?" Yu asked curiously while eyeing his friend.

Hotaru didn't say anything. She was too busy preparing her invention in the classroom. There were two monitors on top of her desk, facing her. Practically all the students of Class A were surrounding Hotaru, curious as to what the black mail queen was about to now.

"Invention No. 1009, the Super Small Camera. This gadget is so small that not even an expert can tell that there is a device attached to him. It is good for spying the person you hate and discovering his inner secrets. Its prize is low, about 4,000 R."

Everyone comically sweat dropped at Hotaru. Hotaru cleared her throat and stared at them. "I planted a small device on her sleeve."

Hotaru operated the computer in quick hands and before anyone knew it, they saw the inside of the forest. The green scenery and its majestic glow, it was beautiful.

**Careful what you do, cause God is watching your every move  
**

**Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I know that I'll be safe  
**

They were surprise to hear Mikan singing a soft melancholy song. Her walks were so light and faint that the camera wasn't moving up and down. It was on a steady pace that it was easy to watch.

"I don't like her song," Anna stated, her arms hugging Nonoka's. "It's scary."

"And meaningful," Koko added with a nod.

**Even if I'm far away and alone I know that you'll find me there, this I know  
**

**You draw me close for a while so quiet, you tell me everything**

Hotaru squint her eyes a bit. This song… it was familiar. She had heard this all the time from a vague person in her memory. Odd, how come she couldn't remember? Hotaru balled her hands into fist. She was angry that she couldn't remember. Why was that so? It's as if someone had been manipulating her memory.

**If I forget what you say then you'll come to me and tell me again  
**

**Yes, you'll tell me again**

The camera came to a halt of its slight movements. It showed a small house with a chimney pumping out smoke. There was a small doll bear on the side holding an axe. The bell was tied securely on its left ear.

[--

Mikan stared at the small house in front of her. It was cute and beautiful but it wasn't much appealing to her. She turned her head to her left and saw a small doll bear holding an axe. It was still and low. Raising a brow, Mikan thought that maybe the guardian of this forest wasn't here at the moment.

She slowly walked towards the bear and studied it for a moment. "Hn," she scoffed. "Who would have thought that a guardian would still need his bear?" she thought smugly.

Mikan extended her arm to reach the bell attached to its left ear. As she was about to get the bell, an axe was immediately thrown in her direction. Quickly, Mikan jumped aside. She turned her head to see the axe engraved on a bark of the tree and a partial part of her uniform.

She narrowed her gaze. "Tearing my uniform like that," she muttered staring at the exposed flesh of her arm.

Mikan transfixed her gaze at the evil bear in front of her. "You must be the guardian of this forest." She said silently before narrowing her vision when the bear moved to attack her. Mikan rolled to the side and saw the bear charging against the tree. Twisting her ankles a bit, Mikan dashed forward to  
her enemy and kicked him.

'What the-' Mikan thought miraculously to see the bear effortlessly avoiding the kick. The bear punched Mikan so hard that he had sent her flying. Mikan turned her body and land gracefully on the ground floor. She spit the blood that came out from her mouth and glared at the bear in front of her. Mr. Bear started to make its move again as it dashed towards her. Mikan gave a bitter smile.

"Stupid little bear," she muttered. She stood up and stared quietly at the bear in front of her. As soon as the Mr. Bear was in range, Mikan just hold his head and jump at the other side, successfully getting the bell in the process.

Because of her weight, Mr. Bear lost his balance and fell on the ground. Mikan gave a soft chuckle and turned her head and body a bit to see the bear sprawled in the floor because of humiliation.

"Clumsy little bear," she spoke softly. "Tripping like that because of balance."

The stuff bear perked his head up, his eyes staring at the girl in front of him.

[--

"Clumsy little bear, tripping like that because of balance."

The others watched as Mikan walked away from the bear while twirling the small bell in her finger. They were amazed that the battle had been so immediate. No one could beat the guardian of forest like that easily. What's worst was she had defeated the bear because of his clumsiness.

Hotaru widened her eyes a bit. "Miku," she whispered silently.

"Miku," Nonoka quoted in question. "Hotaru-chan, her name is Mikan."

"I know that," Hotaru retorted monotonously with a poker face. "She had a twin sister, Miku."

Everyone turned their head towards the infamous Hotaru, interested at her recent mumblings. Hotaru lowered her gaze silently, remembering her past with Miku, the twin of Mikan.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Hey," a perky small voice called to the amethyst-eyed girl. "My name's Miku Sakura, what's yours?"_

_Hotaru perked her head up to meet soft and genuine happiness shining through that light brown eyes. Her brown hair was a bit wavy and glossy. It had beautifully shined under the touch of the sun's ray. _

"_Hotaru Imai," Hotaru answered in a dull voice. _

_Miku gave a soft chuckle. "Geez," she muttered silently. "You just act like my sister but a little bit different."_

"_You have a sister?" Hotaru asked._

"_Yes," Miku nodded. "She's at home. Let's go visit her. She would love to see the new friend I made."_

"_We're here," Miku nodded inside the limousine. Hotaru stared at the large mansion house. _

_The gates open as the guards bowed in respect. The road running towards the house had been covered with white and small pebbles. There had been grass and beautiful flowers growing at the side of the plain green fields. At the far end, there was a large forest. There was a small fountain centred in the road and in front of the house._

_At the sides of the mansion were flowers growing. The house had been miraculously beautiful. People had been thinking that the family staying in here had been from a royal blood. But it just so happened that the business they had, had been good and the income was too much for enough. _

"_Come on, my sister is waiting for me." Miku excitedly pulled Hotaru in the mansion. _

_A couple of turns here and there, they finally reached the room of Mikan._

"_Mikan-chan," Miku called in a soft voice. _

"_Miku…" the voice was so inaudible that it was like a whisper but far weaker than that. "The room is open, please come in." _

_Miku turned her head to Hotaru and gave an apologetic smile. "Please get in," she politely said. _

_As soon as they entered the room, darkness filled the premises of the room. Hotaru had wondered why it had been so dark in the room. She felt Miku moving to the side of the room and touched the panel for the switch. _

"_Mind your eyes," she warned before turning the lights on. _

_Although how monotone the face Hotaru had been, she was surprised to see Mikan sprawled on the bed, weak. So weak in fact. Her face had been so pale; her lips were white as well. She had been sick. Too sick. _

"_They did it, I assume?" Miku asked, taking a seat near Mikan's bed. _

_Mikan gave a weak nod. "Don't be terrified," she said before opening her eyes. It was light brown with innocence genuinely shining through. "It's just small."_

_Miku stared at Mikan for a moment before smiling. "I made a new friend in school," she said.  
"Her name is Hotaru Imai. She's new from school and by the looks of it, she really likes technology."_

_Hotaru acknowledge Mikan at the bed who turned her head to see her. "My name is Mikan Sakura, Imai-san. I'm so glad that my sister has a new friend like you." _

_Hotaru could feel nothing but sympathy. First of all, why had been she so weak and trapped in a secluded room such as this? Not only that, there had been no windows or anything. The room was too dull for comfort. There was nothing amusing in this room except the large bed in the center of the room. The walls had been painted plain white. The ground floor was tiles of white, thus seeing your reflection a bit. There was no decoration in the room. It was just plain white, monotone, dull and dead. Hotaru's room was a bit jollier than this room. At least in her room, there were some decorations of small robots and stuffs._

_But in this secluded room, there had been none. No amusement and entertainment, no stuff toys, nothing. _

"_Are you okay? You don't look good." Hotaru told Mikan softly. _

_Mikan gave a soft chuckle before sitting up with the help of Miku. "You don't have to remind me." She humoured. "They say that I'll recover after a month or two and then after that, I get to go to school with Miku. Isn't right, Miku?" _

"_Yeah," Miku answered with a sad smile. "Then I'll show you the classroom and everything. Just stay strong, okay?"_

_[--_

_"I'm sorry Hotaru-chan," Miku apologized while looking at the window of the limousine. _

_Hotaru turned her head from her book to Miku. "What are you sorry about?" her voice dull._

"_I forgot to tell you how terribly ill my sister was," she reasoned before casting her head down. "I never brought anyone at home because they were afraid that they might get the illness of my sister but," Miku turned her head to see Hotaru staring at her solemnly. "My sister is not viral.  
She'll be fine after a couple of months!"_

"_I know," Hotaru retorted silently. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Miku gave a soft smile. "By the looks of it," Hotaru continued. "Her determination will be the cure of her sickness. As long as you're there for her, she'll be fine. I'm sure of it."_

"_Thanks Hotaru-chan," Miku thanked before holding the hand of Hotaru. "Please remember my words then."_

"_You will meet my sister again, but she won't be the same. She'll be different and if that happens, please be always there for her. Her capabilities are very strong and are abundant. She will be want; she will be tortured; mostly, she would suffer lots of trials and everything." Miku  
finished before smiling happily. "Please be there for her. That is my only wish for the both of you."_

"_What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked before turning her head away from Miku. "You're talking nonsense."_

_Miku gave a resorting chuckle. "True," she paused. "I must be thinking lots of things…"_

**END OF FLASH BACK  
**

As soon as Mikan had exited the forest, she covered her eyes slightly. "Why can I never get used with you?" she addressed to the sun shining brightly at the skies above.

"Same as usual," a small voice of a child inquired.

Mikan turned her head to see a small child smiling happily at her. His golden hair was messy, as if he had just gotten up from bed. His eyes were full of charms and comfort. It was majestically light emerald in colour. "Long time no see," he added.

Mikan grunted and gave a smile of mockery. "Do you still need a babysitter until now, Setsu?"

Setsu grunted before closing his eyes. After a moment or two, he turned into a 15 year old teen. He gave a smile. "Such painful words Mikan-chan,"

"But true," Mikan added before turning away from him.

Setsu pouted before running towards Mikan. "You can't just leave me Mikan-chan!" he prompted. "You don't used to be like this you know. Where is your heart for the people around you?"

Mikan halted from her tracks and stared at the sky above her. The rays of the sunlight were burning her eyes. She turned around softly as the wind blew its resounding love. Her hair swayed at the wind's pattern and her eyes giving access to her emotion.

"I don't know where it is right now," she confessed before placing a palm over her chest where her heart beats slowly. "It's in me, but there's nothing to live for anymore. There's nothing to feel for. There's nothing in it. Only hate, pain and suffering."

"Mikan-chan," Setsu muttered silently.

Mikan inhaled softly before letting her lips grace a soft smile. "If I were to answer your question," she paused. "My heart died along ago with its other half. So stop hoping for the girl whom you were with, in the past. She's not here anymore."

With that, Mikan walked softly. Setsu closed his eyes softly. "You didn't have to suffer so much…" he whispered softly. "I'm sorry for not being there for you…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay... That was it.. I don't know what it seems to you guys but tell me what you think? Your reviews really means a lot to me.. Thanks for everything... Oh yeah, the song was actually taken from DEath note: Misa's song... Its kind of creppy but totally wicked! **

**So what do you guys think? Please send me some of your reviews for this story... It would really be appreciated... Thanks again! :D **

**I don't know when to upload my fourth chapter but please be patient with my people... I'm doing my best to update my other fanfic and this one as well... :D So, thanks for your consideration! :D  
**


	4. Mask III Mikan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I really am so sorry for the late update... Hehe... I know it was really mean of me but I got sicked this week and I had to cope up with the lessons I missed. I thank you for all of your patience and reviews... It made me smile and brings the sun out of my gloominess. Was that even right? Anyway, here is the chapter you've all been waiting... Sorry for the late update again... :D **

**I wanted to extend gratitude to the following people: **_Emmoria, Sweetcheeks3662, rei141, maxeyn, kmc27, Vampire Princess, Vines, Shiro-Tenshi563, Shuuketsu Ai, Naoki Ryou, babee-angel, Ivzory, and to my very good friend, Minni-Rai..._****

**Thank you all fort he review! I really appreciate it! :p I know that somehow, some of you don't like the fact that Mikan has a twin but I can't think of anyone who would be the key to the past of Mikan except a close person to her and I don't want it to be Hotaru... I also wanted to apologize if there are some missing thingies or rather information... and details... I know, too, that my story is kind of confusing but I'll try my best to let you understand my plot in the later chapters... Sorry everyone! ~**bows~ **I'll try my best to make this a good story for all of you... :p**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**REMINDER: If you read this story of mind, please review. I would really like that. :D thanks...**

"...."- talking

_'...' - thoughts _

_flashback_

**Special thanks to my beta reader and friend: Craizypet... I wouldnt have gone far if it wasn't for her... :D Thanks! :D **

**JAPANESE WORD FOR TODAY! **

**mata -** means again

**obaka **- means stupid child

**the suffix san **- means Mr or Ms

**Just wanted to put that in case for people who doesn't understand the meaning... **

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 4: MIKAN  
**

"_Not everyone gets to have happy endings," Mikan told her older twin sister wryly. She was sitting in a wheelchair and staring at Miku picking flowers. Her hands entwined together and were placed neatly on top of her lap. _

_Miku picked the last flower and place it together with the other flowers she picked. "Don't be a party pooper Mikan-chan," she insisted before staring at her sister. "I'm sure you'll get to have one. You're not really sick you know. There's just some-" _

"_I know what is happening to my body Miku. There is no need for you to hide anything." Mikan said with a soft sigh. She narrowed her lids a bit when she stared at Miku outside the shade of the house. "I envy you… you do know that, right?" she whispered. _

"_Mikan," Miku whispered before dropping the flowers she picked and went to her sister sitting on the wheelchair. She stood behind Mikan and gently hugged her from behind. "I'm so sorry, I should have told you that-" _

_Mikan softly placed a hand over her sister's shoulder and closed her eyes. "It's not your fault Miku," she whispered endearingly to her sister. "A person gifted with the sight of the future such as you, is cursed to only watch what will happened. Although some have this kind of Alice, yours is extra special. When you see a vision, it is pure. It is what is it in the future and it will happen." _

"_It's still not fair in your part Mikan," Miku said hugging her sister tighter. "Why do you have to carry my entire burden, my pain and everything that has to do with me? Why do you endure all of these things? Why can't you let me have some of these feelings!?" _

_Mikan gave a soft chuckle before unlocking Miku's arms around her neck. She took her hand and led her in front of her. "Silly sister," she muttered before tucking a small part of Miku's hair behind her ear. "I have to be greedy enough only to be kind." She muttered with a soft smile. _

_Miku frowned softly. The wind blew softly against their bodies as they remained quiet. Each in their own personal thoughts thinking what the future has in store for them. Miku knew very well what her sister's faith would be but just like what Mikan had said, she was doomed to stay quiet and watch everything. _

_She had remembered her vision when her non biological parents took Mikan to somewhere scary. Mikan had told her that it was dark and the only thing she could see were lights and people with green mask and lab gown. Although Mikan had smiled, Miku knew how corrupted her spirit was. Instead of feeling her pain like what stigmatic twins do, she couldn't feel any pain. She couldn't feel anything from her sister. It's as if her sister was not feeling anything. _

"_Mikan," Miku whispered softly, afraid to break the moment of tranquility. _

_Mikan stared at Miku and smiled. "What is it?" she asked softly. _

_Miku stood behind Mikan and pulled her closer to the premises of the house. She placed Mikan near the wall before setting herself beside her sister. "How are you feeling?" she asked. _

"_Feeling what Miku?" Mikan asked with a kind tone. "The fact that I cannot stand and I have to use the wheelchair for support? Well, I just need to use it sometime. I can walk but not without falling. My knees are too weak for me walk."_

"_No," Miku answered while shaking her head. "I mean, what you are feeling. How are you feeling and how is everything aside from not walking?" _

"_I don't know," Mikan answered with a sad smile. "I honestly don't know. I can't feel anything. The rays of the sun, the wind blowing, the way I touch things, my emotions… everything. I can't feel anything from it. It's as if I'm a living dead."_

"_Why?" Miku asked her sister while staring at the butterflies near the flower bed, flying and playing together. "Why can't you feel anything?" _

"_I'm guessing it has to do something with my alice," Mikan answered again. "You know the answer yet you ask to know that it's not true." _

_Miku chuckled a bit and lean on the wall of the mansion. "I'm afraid… of what you may become in the future." She whispered. "You won't change right?" _

_Mikan closed her eyes and thought of the answer. Opening her eyes, she cocks her head to the side to see Miku near in tears. She could feel her torment and misery. She could feel her guilt and suffering. "People change in time Miku," she answered. "Even though how much you don't want a person to change, nothing in the world can stop a person from changing. Life is cruel and sweet Miku." _

_Mikan softly pushed herself out of the wheelchair and carefully tried to sit beside her twin sister only to fall a little roughly, but that didn't matter. As soon as she sat down, softly, she pulled the head of Miku to lean on her. Miku complied immediately and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. "There will be a time right?" _

"_A time for what?" Mikan asked. _

"_A time for you to smile and laugh freely as I do. A time where we will be together, running and jumping and doing lots of stuff together. There will be a time like that right?" Miku asked uncertainly towards her sister._

_Mikan closed her eyes and hold the hand of Miku. "There might be a time for that… but the chances are slim." She answered. _

_Miku closed her eyes too and entwined her hand with Mikan. Unconsciously, she let a tear cascade down her cheeks. It had hurt her so much. It was unfair. The world was unfair to her sister. When she gets to have the positive side of the world, why can't her sister have that part too? Why does she have to endure the negative side of the world? Even though how painful the world was to Mikan, she could still smile and comfort Miku when she was down. _

_Although her smile had meant comfort and pleasantness, deep down, she knew that those smiles were empty. She couldn't feel nor connect her feelings towards her sister. It's as if she had no stigmatic twin. She was afraid. When they used to be very young, all the feelings of Mikan had been so alive and jolly but why now? How come her ability to feel and walk had been stripped down from her very essence? As much as she wanted to help her sister, she couldn't do anything but simply watch as Mikan tried her very best to express her emotions only to fail. All her feelings and everything about her were gone from her. They were now lost to who knows where._

_It hurt her to see her younger sister in much pain while she gets to have a good life, even though she shows no sign of pain, nevertheless feel one like it. Miku could do nothing to help her. The only thing she could do to ease a part of her suffering is to stay strong for her. To stay with her as much as possible to ease the loneliness. _

_It was so opposite. She was supposed to be the eldest but it turned out that Mikan became the eldest than the youngest. Miku felt another tear cascading down her cheeks. She felt afraid. She didn't want to lose Mikan. She didn't want to lose someone so kind and selfless like her. It was too hard enough to lose their parents. If Mikan were to be gone from her, Miku would die from loneliness. _

"_We'll be together," Miku whispered silently. "And I'll show you the world and how beautiful it really is… someday." _

_[--_

Mikan opened her eyes softly and stared at the stars above her. She had slept on top of the roof. Softly, Mikan sit down and closed her eyes. That dream. She remembered that day so well. That was the last day she had cuddled Miku so near her.

"Kusso," she muttered. "Why didn't you let it happen?" she thought angrily that she punched the roof.

Mikan quickly turned her head to the side when she heard a soft 'thud'. She stood up and stared at the Middle Division Student who had collapsed at the green grass. Quietly yet swiftly, Mikan jumped off of the roof and gracefully landed on the ground floor with not much effort.

"Argh," the man grunted and stared at Mikan who stood in front of him before fainting.

Mikan sighed and closed her eyes before kneeling down towards him. She removed the hair that fell from his face. "Obaka-san," she said, not surprised. "Who would have known you're stupid too. You don't even know where your room is and you're loitering your body in the school ground." she sighed again before putting his arm around her neck.

She shifted her body and his body for a moment before walking. Mikan made sure her steps were soft and delicate as not to hurt Natsume as much as possible.

[--

Mikan placed Natsume on top of the attic bed and stared at him. She removed his jacket, uniform and shoes. After removing some part of his uniform, Mikan went out of the room bringing with her a towel and a container for water. Moment later, Mikan entered the room with the water and sat near Natsume.

She dipped the towel to the water quietly and squeezed the towel. Inclining her position a bit, Mikan placed the towel on top of Natsume's forehead. "Where have you been, I wonder." She thought mildly before staring at his torn jacket.

"Ren," Natsume whispered hoarsely through his nightmare.

Mikan gazed at him with sad eyes before smiling. "Mata," she muttered softly before exiting the room. "Goodnight, Natsume."

[--

"_Natsume," a young girl with silver eyes and brown hair smiled. "Come on! Let's go!" _

_Natsume stared at the girl in front of him. "You'll come won't you?" the young girl asked before extending her hand towards Natsume. Natsume stared at her small fingers, wondering if his large one could fit in that delicate and creamy skin. "It'll be fun, I promise." _

_Natsume watched as the young girl smiled beautifully. Quietly, he lends his hand to the young girl and smiled back at her. "Where are you taking me, Ren?" _

"_Somewhere beautiful, Natsume." _

_[--_

Natsume opened his eyes slowly. He stared at the brown and dusty ceiling above him. This was clearly not his room. If that was the case where was he? He remembered collapsing after the mission Persona assigned to him.

"You're finally awake," a female voice said with a bored tone.

Turning his head, Natsume saw Mikan sewing his jacket. Was she the one who helped him last night? "What are you doing with my uniform?" he asked dangerously.

"Sewing it," she answered before letting her arm slid through the sleeve. She quietly showed the large hole in the sleeve part. "You wouldn't want to let them know would you?"

Natsume scowled his face. She knew his secret and it was still her first week in school. She was observant, but too observant for a student. He was so careful with his secret; from all the people who knew it, this girl had to know the whole thing in a matter of days. Natsume softly sat down and stared at the bandage Mikan done on his lower abdomen.

"It was bleeding," she said as if answering his question. "Or would you like it open? I would cut the stitches and let it bleed for you again if you want."

Natsume didn't say anything. If it was a joke, it wasn't amusing him. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Attic bedroom," she answered before cutting the thread. "You're so stupid. You can't even tell where your room is that you decided to sleep and bleed yourself in the school grounds."

Natsume scoffed angrily but grunted when he felt the wound opening a bit.

Mikan stood up and left the jacket on the table beside Natsume's bed. Gracefully, she walked towards the door and opened it, forgetting the question Natsume asked. "Don't come to class today," she suggested before shutting the door behind her.

Natsume stared at the table beside him and saw the hot food. There was a bread, cream soup, water and pain killer pill.

[--

Mikan sat silently at the base of the cherry blossom tree. Her eyes and thoughts wandering anywhere but the surroundings she was in. For a moment there, it had been wonderful not to see any student wandering the school grounds.

"Thought I'd find you here," a male voice said.

Mikan opened her left eye and stared at the intruder. "Setsu," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "What are you doing here and not in class?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing Mikan-chan?" he asked before smiling.

Mikan raised a delicate brow but closed her opened eye and went back to sleep. She never wanted to be in class. It was pointless to her. What was the use of going to school when she knew that there was no future for her? She knew that somehow, it was hopeless to start a new life without feeling anything.

"Come on Mikan," Setsu encouraged. "It's not pointless you know." He said as if reading her mind.

Mikan opened her eyes and stared at the man in front of her dangerously. "For you it is not… but to me it is. What's the point anyway? It's just school."

"Stop being so stubborn Mikan-chan," Setsu prompted before dragging her by the collar of her black sailor uniform. "It'll be fun, I promise."

'But it won't be fun… my feelings are long gone. It would take a miracle to even feel the warmth of your touch.' Mikan thought sadly, letting Setsu dragged her.

[--

Mikan walked along with Setsu through the quiet corridor. She didn't like the fact of herself being dragged like an idiot by another idiot. "Stop humming idiot," Mikan said with a hint of sarcasm and irritation in her tone.

Setsu didn't give any attention to her wish and instead continued humming while skipping along the corridor. Mikan mentally sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated when he hummed. It was always off tune and it sounded rough to her ears, like a nail scratched against a blackboard.

"I thought you were used to my beautiful tone Mikan-chan," Setsu smiled.

"Pfft," Mikan muttered before closing her eyes. "More likely haggard… and off-tune."

"Say what you want to say Mikan," Setsu said with a vein protruding out of his head. "I'll do whatever I want."

Mikan kept quiet and stared at Setsu. She knew that the way she treated Setsu was unacceptable. But she couldn't see herself being as polite and kind as she was before with a cold and impassive face. Even if she smiled to them, it would be meaningless. Her smile was empty; her laugh was hard and intentionally done. There was nothing that she could share to the people around.

Mikan had met Setsu once when it was the birthday of her step mom. She had invited lots of guests and it so happen that Setsu's family was a part of it. Mikan was alone in the living room together with Miku, staring at the window and eating. Setsu lost his way and that's where he bumped Mikan and Miku together. From that day on, they had been good friends aside from Hotaru.

Hotaru visited Mikan and Miku every weekend while Setsu had visited almost every day.

"We're here," Setsu said before opening the door of Class 1- A High School Department.

Mikan didn't give heed. "We're in trouble," she heard him say. Ah yes, he too was a troublemaker and the fact that he always was late is what makes him a troublemaker. Not to mention his bad taste of timing and sense in direction. Technically speaking, he always gets lost if it wasn't the help of Mikan.

"What are you two still doing there standing!?" Jinno asked firmly.

Setsu gave a nervous smile. "I was… er… looking for-"

"There's no point in explaining yourself Setsu," Mikan interrupted. "You better sit down."

Setsu turned his head around to see Mikan closing her eyes. "How about you? If it weren't for your habit of cutting classes then we wouldn't be in this kind of trouble!" he comically cried.

"My, aren't we very good at reasoning?" Mikan mocked before pushing Setsu to the insides of the classroom. "Stay in class. Don't make me do horrible things to you which I guarantee would cause you lots of trouble more than you can create yourself. You know what I am capable of Setsu."

Mikan closed the door, leaving the tension of awkwardness inside the classroom. Setsu quietly gulped and sat down at his assigned chair. Everyone was quiet, secretly wondering who Setsu was to Mikan and what his relation was to her.

[--

"How long have you known Sakura-san?" Nonoka asked to Setsu.

Setsu gave a dashing smile to her that made any girl melt. "Around 8 years. She was never used to social things and nevertheless, she never wanted to be exposed with people."

"If that is so, how come she treats you in a really rude manner? I mean, you both are long friends and all, including Hotaru but how come she's so cold to even her friends?" Anna asked politely to Setsu.

"Well," Setsu began before giving a chuckle. "To be honest, even though how much you see this differently, that's the only way she shows her affection to the people close to her. That's why I always bully her; more likely, always annoy her because if she responds, it actually means the other way around. At least, that's how I see it."

Anna and Nonoka stared at him quizzically. "She's not as bad as you think she is; she's just like that…" he defended with a gorgeous smile. "You'll learn her better in time… that is, if she wants to let you know a partial part of her."

[--

Ruka entered the premises of the small barn full of animals. He stared at his surroundings, making sure no one was there to see his true intentions. Smiling softly, his eyes sparkled like thousand of stars shining brightly in the dark skies. His face was full of emotion that it felt like you were watching him with flowers as his background. The animals quickly complied to the pheromone and neared him.

"You look disgusting," a voice interrupted.

Ruka tensed at the voice. He was found out. His secret about how innocent he looked when he had used his alice. "Who are you?"

Mikan entered the barn and leaned herself against the frame of the door. "You're pathetic Nogi," she said with a hint of boredom. "Do you hide your true nature from the public?"

Ruka glared at Mikan, his eyes as hard as Natsume's, but not hard enough. Mikan gave a soft sigh. "I came here to tell you that Hyuuga-san is in the attic room, sick. He needs you." She informed him without looking at him. Her hands quietly reached out and let the blue bird land on her index finger.

Ruka stared at Mikan with wide eyes. Although her emotions were at bay, the site of her being so kind to animals made her pure and innocent at heart. Who was this girl, really?"

[--

Mikan lead Ruka to the attic bedroom and opened the door without a knock. Without a word, her eyes laid on the teenager in the bed sleeping. Ruka quickly went to the side of his best friends and touched his forehead. He still had a slight fever but nowhere as hot as he was last night. He scanned the room and saw a bowl of empty rice and soup and a glass of empty water.

Adjacent to the tray of empty food was a towel dipped in a hot water. "He'll be fine tomorrow," she said before leaving them.

"Wait," Ruka called, halting Mikan from her tracks. "Why did you help him?" he asked curiously.

"Because," Mikan paused. "I wouldn't like to cling with a dumb person who always shows puts his pride first. Aside from that, it's your job as his best friend. Taking care of him would mean a lot of trouble for me aside from this stupid rosary hanging around my neck."

Ruka blink his eyes for a moment. That was the longest line she said. "Thanks," he smiled.

Mikan stayed quiet, her hand still on the knob of the door. She silently nod her head and closed the door behind her. Ruka gave a soft smile before staring at Natsume. "She's not as bad as everyone thinks she is," he said to the sleeping Natsume. "She's just like you Natsume… but only a female. You both had a rough and tragic past and that's what made you what you are as of now."

[--

Mikan leaned her head on the attic bedroom staring at the ceiling. "It's better this way," she muttered to herself the second time. "As long as they're conceited by false reflection… it'll be fine… no one will have to endure the pain I've been through." she assured before closing her eyes.

Unknown to her own conscious, a small crack started to embed itself on the ruby jewel of Mikan's rosary.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phew... that was it... Hope you like the story... Please, I humbly ask all of you to send me some reviews for my story... This story, so far, had been my most successful and favorite because lots have been reviewing this story... **

**So what do you guys think? Please send me some of your reviews for this story... It would really be appreciated... Thanks again! :D**

**If I won't update this story soon enough, please understand that I'm in a rush to cope up with all my missed lessons, discussions and possibly tests... Please be patient with me again people... Life had been a little rough for me now... Thank you!  
**


	5. Mask IV Unexpected

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. Things got hectic in school a little while but I'm fine now! :D We're having a 1 week vacation right now and that means I get to update this chapter... I know you've been waiting far too long for this chapter and I hope that this chapter will satisfy you even just for a bit... :D Thanks for your support and the reviews that you've been sending me... I really appreciate it guys! :::bows and gives a fly kiss to all of the reviewers::: Thanks again! **

**I would like to extend my gratitude to the following people: **Lisha, Maxeyn, Tear Droplet, Emerald 325, Emmoria, anime rocks 100%, snowangels88, Ichigo1010, -kradraven-, sheep-san is here to stay, LiL GurL and my good friend, Mini- Ray... :D

**Thanks again people! Thank you for all the review! I really appreciate it! You all, are the fuel of this story and are certainly my inspirations! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to leave a review... It would really be appreciated...**

"...."- talking

_'...' - thoughts _

_flash backs... :D _

**Special thanks to my beta reader and friend: Craizypet... I wouldnt have gone far if it wasn't for her... :D Thanks! :D **

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 4: UNEXPECTED**

The dawn has come and he was expecting himself all to be alone in this wretched room. By the time he opened his eyes, he was shock to see Mikan staring at the wound on his lower abdomen. She was watching and examining if the stitches were ready to be taken. Natsume tensed his body when he felt her fingers tracing his wound.

"Kami," he whispered so softly. The feeling of her fingertips running across his wound somehow made him want for more. The feeling was not something he was exactly anticipating. He knew that Mikan was a vicious woman despite her looks and she could be cruel. He had heard once from Ruka how Mikan ruthlessly ordered Sumire around like a queen ordering a slave to do heavy chores for her.

To be honest, he wanted to see the suffering of the _proud _Sumire but cannot due to his condition. Mikan hadn't checked on him ever since Ruka had started taking good care of him. But somehow, even if her presence irked him, there was a small part of him missing her presence. But that wasn't the matter in his hands right now; the only thing that matter to him was her touch.

Her touch was so soft and gentle, it was almost perfect. "Seems like you've been enjoying touching me for some quite time," he hissed with his eyes closed.

"Hm," Mikan muttered thoughtfully. "And it seems that you've been enjoying the way I've touched you quite some time now."

True, he had enjoyed it. Her touch was too much for comfort. Somehow, the way she touch him had sparked something inside of him, and no, not a malicious way but a feeling he wasn't quite sure of himself. The way she touched him made him feel something familiar.

"Whatever is in your mind Hyuuga, I swear I'm going to kill you if you don't stop your groans and moans." She said and intentionally pinched his wound that made him grunt in pain.

Natsume opened his eyes and glared at Mikan who didn't seem fazed about it. She just continued removing the stitches with careful and ginger fingers. "Who says that I need your help anyway?" he hissed.

"Not you. I know," Mikan said before taking a scissor. "But Ruka-pyon was the one who asked for it. I am merely helping him, not you." The blade of the scissor gently chaste the wound of Natsume and it made him holds his breath.

"I suggest you better watch how you treat me, Ugly." Natsume threatened. "Even if I may be injured, I am capable of dangerous things that even you can't imagine."

Mikan pulled the thread of the wound and glared at Natsume. "So am I, Obaka-san. We're not so different but in some aspects, I am more capable than you are." She said before closing the first aid kit. "As much as the wound may seem, you're incapable of moving too much." with that said, Mikan exited the room with grace.

[--

"Sakura Mikan," Jinno called in his baritone voice. His eyes left the clipboard on his hand and wandered the room for the said girl. He closed his eyes and sighed mentally. Really, bringing that girl was causing more than enough fuss in this campus. It was also a mistake to state her as a 'special' student since she's taking privilege of the title.

Ever since she started schooling, she didn't go to classes. Just like Natsume, she didn't join the classes nor did she bother showing up. She was exactly like Natsume, but a little more than too much. Even if Natsume didn't liked showing up for classes, he would because he was obliged to. Apparently the brunette didn't join any of the teacher's class. If ever she were to join the class, it would only be five to ten minutes and before you even realize what happened, she's gone.

"Cutting classes again?" he assumed while looking at the students. He gave a mental sigh before staring at the window of the classroom. He felt his anger boiling when he saw her sitting under a tree, sleeping or feeling the wind blowing her persona. _'That girl,' _he thought, incredulous. _'I swear I'm going to punish her a thousand times for missing my class as well as the other teacher's classes.' _

Slamming the attendance clipboard, Jinno gave the class his infamous glare before saying, "Alright, with or without Ms. Sakura participating in class, we will move on to the next topic. If she were to fail in this class and retain a grade, it would be her problem."

[--

Mikan opened her eyes and stared at the blue sky towering above her head. For the first time, her eyes didn't squint against the rays of the sun. It was if, looking at the sky never hurt her eyes. Mikan felt her gaze doubling and bleary. She cursed silently and closed her eyes back. _'Damn!' _she thought bitterly and remembered the events earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_Waking up was something she found… annoying. She didn't know why did she found it annoying but she did. Mikan opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her. The special room made for 'special' students like her, looked ordinary to her eyes. There was a large bed with hanging lavender drapes, settled in the middle of the room. The bed was utterly soft that once you set yourself on it, the foam felt like eating your body._

_The room was small but had all the necessary furniture. Beside her bed was a well painted brown Chinese desk with a small lampshade on top of it. Across her bed was her balcony door. A couple of steps from the left was her bathroom. From the opposite end of the room, were her dresser table and her 'walk-in' closet. She didn't know why they had to provide her with a large closet when she had efficient clothes. _

_The room was plain white with little decorations and stuff toys and fluffs. Mikan looked at her 'Winnie the Pooh' alarm clock. '5:30'. It read. She fought the urge to groan. Waking up early was another thing she hated. Mikan pulled her lavender blanket away from her and stared at her balcony door. Sleeping back would be pointless._

_The first signs of the sun were coming out of the horizon. With a heavy sigh, Mikan stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Her steps were graceful and careful. She was mid-way towards her destination when she felt her knees giving in and weakened. Unable to react to this event, Mikan fell on the ground floor._

"_No," she thought in disbelief while staring at the carpeted floor. The fall didn't hurt her but it surprised her. "How… When-" she couldn't think of an answer as she stared. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Mikan cursed again. The Rosary of Control couldn't even contain her own Alice. Her body was beginning to become weak and she had nothing to do with it but cooperate. She gave mental sigh and cast her gaze down to the soft green grass. Would she end up on a wheelchair again? She didn't want that.

"Mikan-chan?" a voice inquired.

Mikan looked up and saw Setsu staring at her. "What are you doing here?" she interrogated with no hint of concern. Really, why would he always show his concern to her? Did he really think she was not capable of protecting herself? Did he think that she would immediately disappear from the world without a trace?

Setsu sat beside her, much to her disappointment. In times when she wanted to be alone in her thoughts, some people just come and disturb her peace. She didn't understand why people had bad sense of timing. She sighed mentally and opened her eyes to see Setsu staring at her.

"I warn you Setsu, staring at me like that for long will result to blindness." Mikan threatened and gave her infamous glare to him. "One more look." She warned.

Setsu chuckled. "Right, right," he muttered underneath his breath before smiling. "Today's the meeting of our sempais. We'll have to see our ability classes."

"Ability classes," Mikan quoted with eyes closed. This school was exaggerated. Why did they have to have lots of classes? There was a class for knowledge and a class for abilities.

"Yeah." Setsu answered with a nod. "You're in the Special Class…"

At this point, Mikan narrowed her gaze at Setsu. That word. Why does it always have to imply to her? First was special student with special privileges, now special class? This was utterly absurd. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"There are four types of Ability Classes. There is the Latent Class, Technical Class, Somatic Class and the Special Ability Class. The Latent alices are the most common alice in school. The Technical alices involves innovation such as Hotaru-chan's Technically speaking, it involves making new stuffs. The Somatic Alice manifests physically. They are based on the human body, animals and other living things too. They appear as a pheromone or a physical type of ability. The Special Class on the other hand contains individuals that have rare kinds of alices. Since we don't really know what kind of alice you have, the teachers decided to have you in that class."

Mikan turned her head to see Narumi smiling at her. "Hn," she scoffed. "Have you ever considered my absences in classes? Did you ever give it attention? What made you think that I would show up for this class just because I get to meet my sempais? Think again Narumi-san. Just like the way I treat classes, I have no intentions of being present during one."

"Wha-What? But Mikan-chan," Narumi whined like a little child. "Going to school is necessary so that you'll have a job in the future. Although our school differs from the others, it still has the same standard in academics. If you miss this stuff, you won't learn anything!"

"So? What does it have to do with me? If a person doesn't want to go to school, would you force her? Would you force a person who doesn't want to do a thing, to do something Narumi-san?" Mikan asked him in a dead serious tone. "Answer me sensei, does this school force students to do something they don't want to do?"

Setsu and Narumi stared at Mikan with confusion and fear. What has made her talk in this kind of way? They didn't understand. Narumi was nervous. This girl knows lots of stuff about the school for a short period of time. Her knowledge and intellect was far more than what the teachers had expected of her. Aside from that, her observation about the school was surprisingly superb!

"Mikan-chan," Narumi whispered. "The teachers only follow orders to the principal of this school."

"That's plain stupid," Mikan said in an amused tone before standing up. "Because sensei, what I do does not concern anything about studies… it concerns something far more dangerous, isn't that right, Haruka?"

Setsu and Narumi turned their heads around to see a girl walking while clapping her hands. She had a short red hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her hair was tied in a low pigtail. She was wearing a black tight shirt with a matching knee length black skirt. Underneath her skirt were tight shorts and she wore a white rubber shoes.

"Very good Mikan-chan," Haruka praised with glistening orange eyes. "I'm so glad that your observation has not receded to that of a monkey… Tell me, how was your stay here?"

Mikan walked forward and served herself as a shield for Narumi and Setsu. "They treat me well, Haruka. Thanks for the thought but I don't need it to the likes of a person such as you…"

"I'm hurt Mikan," Haruka mocked. "But I don't think that they treat you well. You're under their probation. At least we don't subdue your alice like they do. It must be really hard… not to use your Alice any longer…"

Mikan narrowed her gaze at Haruka. Who does she think she is? True, her alice was sealed by this forsaken choker necklace but she was not at all that helpless. Mikan had learned several butt-kicking techniques from other people. "Who is that, Mikan-chan? I haven't seen her in this campus. Is she a new student?" Setsu asked.

"Oops," Haruka smiled all the while putting a hand on her lips. "I'm sorry if I hadn't introduced myself to you. I am Haruka Kowa, a good friend of Mikan-chan. I am here to retrieve her back for the AAO."

"AAO?" Both Setsu and Narumi thought out loud while looking at Mikan. "Mikan-chan, you work for the AAO?" Narumi asked, surprised.

"She hasn't told you?" Haruka said mischievously. "You see, Mikan-chan is one of the best students in our school. She had exceeded even our principal and all the teachers. She's _very _dangerous and deadly I tell you. She's not afraid to kill anyone!"

Mikan narrowed her gaze at Haruka. "Shut up Haruka. They don't have to be a part of this battle."

"But they have the right to know Mikan. After all, if they are to adopt you in this stupid school, they have to know every background of their students." Haruka said with a devious smile. "I'm surprised you're willing to take a killer such as her in your school."

Setsu and Narumi didn't understand. Mikan was a killer? But how was she a killer when she has done no threat in the school so far except when she nearly killed the nurse in the beginning. But that was back then. Things have changed. Time passes.

It was hard to believe what Haruka was saying. Even though if Mikan was scary, she had been relatively kind to the people who needed her. In fact, she was close to other people but remained a quiet and mysterious character to everyone. She did not dwell with the friends she earned for too long.

"Mikan-chan, is… it true?" Setsu asked her. Mikan didn't move from her spot. Her face was calm and collected as it always was. She didn't seem faze at all. It's as if her pride didn't matter to her.

"I don't have to explain myself to either of the two of you. My life is not worth hearing and it wouldn't be heard unless I permit so." Mikan said without looking at them. Narumi and Setsu stared at her in wild shock. Why was she being so secretive about her life? If she was being secretive about this matter, does it mean that it was true? That she was a killer? A deadly and dangerous killer? It was hard to believe.

"You don't have to hide the truth from them Mikan-chan. Your story is worth hearing…" Haruka told her in a playful tone. "You see, Mikan killed her non-biological parents and her own sister."

Mikan balled her hands into fists. "You're lying," her voice was laced with odd calmness. "I have my reasons why I have done that deed and explaining it to you was never in my 'to-do-list'."

Setsu and Narumi couldn't believe what they were hearing. Mikan had admitted that she had killed her own adoptive parents and sister. But why would she kill Miku when Mikan had loved her so much? Why would she kill her twin when they had been together for almost all of times? And most of all, why did she did that? Setsu stared at Mikan and saw her brows knitted tightly together. It was hard to believe that she would kill her non-biological. When they were young, the Matsuhita couple had been very affectionate and loving to Mikan and Miku. He didn't understand why she would repay death as gratitude for the care and love they had given her.

In fact, when he would visit the twins, Mikan had been a favorite to the couple. Miku on the other hand was treated equally but didn't receive the same attention Mikan was having. Setsu didn't see any objections towards the attention the Matsuhita couple were giving to Mikan. Or was there was something he hadn't seen during the past? It was hard to define Mikan's feeling unlike her sister.

Although they were both generous and kind-hearted people, they were opposite in terms of manners and expressiveness. If Miku had been very expressive to her emotions, Mikan didn't give freedom to her emotions. She locked them and made sure she had a cool composure and façade. Or did it have to do something with her Alice?

"Are you afraid now?" Mikan asked them quietly with closed eyes.

Narumi and Setsu looked at Mikan with uncertainty. Should they be afraid of her? Now that they learned that she was a killer. She was murderer who had killed her own parents for no particular reason. They didn't know. Were all the acts of kindness to the people around her was her way of redemption and reconciliation? They're feelings were mixed.

Haruka gave a chuckle. "If I were you, I'd be. There is one thing you could never change about her and that is her desire to kill. As long as she has her hatred, she will kill and lash out to people who stand in her way. Be it close or acquaintances. If that were to happen, you can't do a thing about it."

"You're wrong Haruka," Mikan cleared before raking a hand through her fringe. "Although as convincing as it may seem, you have forgotten something more primarily important that will deem your conclusions wrong."

Haruka glowered at Mikan who gave a smirk. Narumi couldn't believe that Mikan had been so calm about the whole situation. Normally, people would feel fear and nervous at the outcome of the events. It's either you die or the opponent does. But he sensed no fear from Mikan. It was odd. Was she used to this life threatening situations like this? More importantly, was she a member of the Anti-Alice Organization? He would have to report this new information as soon as this was over.

"Enlighten me, Mikan." Haruka smiled.

"My emotions were long gone even before my sister died. So you see, lashing out at people is not my primary motives, nor it is any of my motives." Mikan explained with a shrugged shoulder. "As you can see, normal people would sweat and stutter from an awkward position that they are, just like we are in now. Tell me Haruka, have you ever considered me as a_ plain _and _normal_ person?"

Haruka glared at Mikan. Jackpot. That probably hit her. "I reckon not," Mikan smiled before getting to action when she saw Haruka summoning her Alice. She quickly moved aside as soon as plucked leaves attacked her in an amazing speed. Casting a look at the grass with an engraved leaf, Mikan gave a short whistle. "Wow," she said in a fake dull tone of amazement. "You should really be careful when you use your alice, considering you'd attack your friend?"

"I'm sorry but I lied," Haruka played before summoning a swarm of vines to encase Mikan.

Mikan turned around to see the vines from the trees coming straight forward to her. It wrapped around her body and arms. "Seems like you've forgotten my abilities," Haruka taunted. "I was expecting much from you Mikan."

"I'll try to entertain you," Mikan said in between breaths. The vines tightened around Mikan's petite form but she showed no pain or any gestures that she was suffering.

"Mikan-chan!" Setsu shouted in concern. He dashed out to save his friend only to stop when vines kneaded together to form a cage around them. The cage had enough space for them to speculate the battle between Mikan and Haruka. "Mikan-chan!" Setsu shouted once again and was about to break through the cage when Narumi stopped him.

"No," Narumi said in a serious tone. Seeing him so serious was different since he was always… cheerful and happy-go-lucky. "There are small thorns on the surface of the vines. If you go any closer to it, you'd be poisoned and die a slow death."

Setsu had uncertainty in his eyes and stared at Mikan who was irrationally staring at Haruka calmly with no fear spreading across her angelic yet bruised face. Why was she so calm? Shouldn't she be afraid of the outcome of the battle? Shouldn't she fear for her life? There were too many questions pumping out of nowhere in his mind.

Haruka turned around to see Setsu shouting the name of Mikan in concern. She gave a hard laugh. "Seems like your boyfriend cannot contain himself in the little cage I made for him and the teacher. Was he always like this?"

"That's Setsu to you and he is NOT my boyfriend." Mikan said before twisting her body.

"If you want to live the next day, I suggest that you stay put in your place. You don't want me to bruise your beautiful and luscious body, now do you?" Haruka mocked.

Mikan silently smiled. "As if," she said. "Beneath the skin of glory always bears a mark of sacrifice…" she winked before twisting her body once again, successfully cutting the vines with much effort. She landed gracefully with a knife showing itself in her hand.

"How did you?" Haruka asked, surprised.

Mikan took a deep breath. "I knew that you'd someday come looking for me. I had to be prepared." She said before laying a punch on the face of Haruka. Haruka fell back on the ground while touching her face. Mikan smiled before dashing towards Haruka who stood up.

Leaves started to attack Mikan who barely avoid the attacks. Her body was too tired to move and she didn't want to fight in this kind of condition especially after the death grip the vines of Haruka did to her. She was straining herself so hard and overexerting her already tired body from this attack. Mikan dodged the kick Haruka sent and quickly made an uppercut blow to her chin.

Haruka had dodged the blow of Mikan barely and send a punch on Mikan. Mikan didn't saw the blow. Her body back a bit and lost her focus and vision towards her opponent. _'Damn!' _she thought angrily through a haze vision.

Haruka smiled when she saw the unfocused vision of Mikan. She took advantage of the moment and sends another swarm of plucked sharp leaves towards Mikan's body. "Oops," she smiled with a laughed. "I think I overdone my decoration towards your body Mikan."

Mikan was sprawled on the floor with bruises covering her body all over. Her clothes were torn in several sections of her uniform. Blood started to appear and stained her uniform. The tie for her hair was disheveled in the ground, courtesy of the sharp leaves Haruka had sent.

"Seems like you're not as strong as you were before," Haruka taunted. "I'm quite disappointed. I was hoping of something more exciting than this battle. You're making me feel sleepy."

Mikan prompted her body with the use of her elbows. Mustering all of her left strength, she stood up and gave a hard laugh. A laugh that meant danger to anyone who was in her way. A laugh that was so soft that it might have been mistaken as an innocent laugh. Setsu and Narumi felt scared of her laugh.

There was something in it that they could not depict. Haruka took a precaution step back. Whatever made Mikan laugh so hard meant that she was in control of the battle. That she had the upper hand of the battle and was going to win with ease. Haruka didn't want to lose this battle, now that Mikan was wearing something that subdued her alice. But Haruka couldn't help but feel afraid of the laugh and dark aura Mikan was emitting.

The laugh was so enticing, nice to the ears and innocent but it was full of wickedness and distaste. "I'm quite surprised that you haven't changed your smug attitude." Mikan said before twisting her neck a couple of times that it made a 'click' sound.

Mikan quietly raised her hand towards the choker of her neck. Without any hesitation, she pulled it with no effort. Narumi and Setsu stared in utter amazement when they saw the choker didn't elicit any electrocutes around her body. Mikan dropped the choker on the ground floor and raked a hand over her freed hair.

She opened her eyes. Translucent blue mixed with a large portion of silver color replaced those once light brown orbs. The wind picked its pace. The weather suddenly sulked, and the clouds started to cover the skies. The sound of life suddenly disappeared from existence. It was getting darker than usual.

"Finally," she said in an enthused tone. The exhaustion that was indulging her body was long gone as soon as her Alice was released from its bounds. Haruka had a wide eyed expression and fear was settling itself on her face very neatly. "Chose Haruka," said Mikan in a dull tone.

Haruka looked at her. "Fast death or a slow death," Mikan smiled deviously. "I'm not leaving anyone alive today… It's not in the menu… Choose wisely."

Setsu gulped, as well as Haruka. Narumi watched in utter fear. Was this the Alice Mikan was hiding from everyone? Was this the Alice the teachers of this facility were trying to subdue? Whatever the alice of Mikan was, it made everyone and anyone around her cower in fear. Her aura was strong and scary.

Her Alice made everything gone in a second. The life and happiness that was once there was now gone and replaced by something apathetic. Whatever the alice Mikan had, it was overwhelming. What exactly kind of alice did she had?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehe... I would like to apologize for the cliffy... :D I know it was mean of me but I can't help but put it there. **

**So what do you guys think? Please send me some of your reviews for this story... It would really be appreciated... Thanks again! :D**


	6. Mask V Trouble

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I'm so happy that many people had reviewed my story! :D :::squeal and smiles::: Sorry for the late update as usual. Things were never easy and smooth when it comes to school and life. :::sigh::: Thank you guys for all the support that you have given me in this story and I most certainly thank you for all the reviews that you had send me... It makes me really happy that even the chapters are short bits, you still reviewed til the end! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :::bows::: I really appreciate all the reviews. I don't really know if the story's length have improved since I don't really check them but I hope its long enough to satisfy you people in the end! Thanks again! **

**I would like to extend my gratitude to the following people:**

Vines, jaahkms, Emerald325, sheep-san is here to stay, IceGirl7, Miyaxbabeexx, HarunaNiwa073, LiL GurL, Vein's Simply Tired, yueyuuko, -kradraven-, Kawaii- ne16, LOVE, Emmoria, Unsigned Girly, shinochan1995 and to my great friend whom I've spelled the name wrong for a couple of times, '-MiNi-RAi-'

**To Vein's Simply Tired: **Well, you're partially right my friend and I really admire that you're being very observant. Yes, somehow the thing that you mentioned was quite true but not all of them. Apparently, this chapter won't answer your questions about the rosary thing. Probably the next chapter would answer your questions regarding about the rosary... :D Hope you'll be patient and wait until that chapter would come... Thanks for the review... :D

**To those people who had been wondering about the whole rosary thing, I know that until now I haven't answered your question as to why it got broken without any hints or something. The answer to your question will be posted on the next chapter. Until then, please be patient with me... Thanks everyone! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to leave a review... It would really be appreciated...**

"...."- talking

_'...' - thoughts _

_flash backs... :D _

**Special thanks to my beta reader and friend: Craizypet... I wouldnt have gone far if it wasn't for her... :D Thanks! :D **

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 6: TROUBLE**

~Recap~

"_Finally," she said in an enthused tone. The exhaustion that was indulging her body was long gone as soon as her Alice was released from its bounds. Haruka had a wide eyed expression and fear was settling itself on her face very neatly. "Choose Haruka," said Mikan in a dull tone. _

_Haruka looked at her. "Fast death or a slow death," Mikan smiled deviously. "I'm not leaving anyone alive today… It's not in the menu… Choose wisely." _

~Actual Chapter~

Haruka took a step back, a precaution. Her arms were in front of her, shielding her from what danger the girl in front of her was capable of. _'This girl,' _she thought with fear. _'How was she able to destroy such a powerful alice controller? I was confident that she would be helpless without her alice. I was looking forward that she'd be hopeless and weak. But… this wasn't going according to what was planned.' _

"Damn," Haruka cursed with her eyes transfixed towards the woman in front of her.

[--

Suspicious dark blue orbs roamed around the dark room. There were some papers on the desk, broken computers and keyboards, and some dislocated books in broken shelves. There were vast broken pieces of glass scattered across the unpolished marbled room. The table set and chairs disarranged.

The lone man sighed heavily before scratching the back of his neck. "Geez," he whined silently. "Why do I have to investigate this large house? So far, there is no one inside this abandon place and any clues or important information either."

He groaned under his breath before checking the papers on the desk. The papers were notes about bills to be paid for the house, nothing important.

"_Andou," _

Andou averted his attention from the papers in his hand towards the voice calling him. He narrowed his gaze and quickly took his flashlight attached to his hip. Pushing the 'on' button of the flashlight, the circular light concentrated on the opened broken door in front of him. He was sure that there was someone in front of him.

'_Must be imagining things,' _he thought grimly. _'I knew that watching The Grudge with the whole Special Class would corrupt my mind.' _ He shivered involuntarily, remembering the girl clad in white dress with pale face and a scary voice.

He sighed silently and relaxed his tensed shoulders. _'I should stop thinking these things if I want to finish this mission right away.' _He thought before turning his attention towards the papers in his grasp. Although he was calm and collected, he couldn't stop his hands from trembling with fear.

"_Andou… open your eyes for me… before the other half would have to suffer again." _

Andou dropped the papers in his hands. His eyes wide in an unexplainable fear while his body shivered uncontrollably. Slowly, for a precaution, Andou turned his head inch by inch. _'Oh God,' _he thought in fear. _'There's a ghost … This… What if…" _

His thoughts trailed off by the time he turned his head towards the door in front of him. Instead of seeing the ghost as he was expecting, he saw a soft veil of white dress. "Yargh!" He yelped with wide eyes. His hands situated on his face, while staring at the door in front of him with wide fear. _'That woman in the movie has come for me!' _He thought with horror. _'She's going to curse me and kill me afterwards!' _

His paroxysm abruptly ended when he saw a pale hand beckoning him to come and follow. Andou trembled harder than usual, his pupils narrowed and his lips quivered in anticipation. "Huh?" his fit ended when he noticed that small bracelet in her wrist.

'_That bracelet…' _He thought silently before a flash of memory entered his mind. Without thinking, he dashed out towards the hand and sought hard to find the woman. "Rin!" he called his little sister. Was it possible that his sister, Rin, was still alive? It was disturbing but he believed that there was something.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw another veil of white dress. Andou walked towards the door and opened it with eeriness. Upon opening the door, Andou flashed his flashlight towards the plain white secluded room.

In the room was only a bed, chair and a table. He scrunched his nose in thought. Why was the room so plain? Was this a room for prisoner? There were no windows or anything that would connect this room to nature outside. The only exit of the room was the door behind him. "Rin, are you here?" he called yet received no answers. What if those things he saw earlier was nothing but his mind playing tricks on him? He sighed softly.

Ever since Mikan had told him about the accident that inevitably killed his parents, he couldn't help but think that along the death of his parents were the death of his sisters. Guilt was eating him ever since then. Though his face was carefree and relaxed, he was never relaxed on the inside.

At night, when he tried to sleep, memories of the past haunted him. His dream would always be the same. His family was together in a picnic garden. This dream was relaxing and undeniably peaceful. But in the end of his dream, his parents and sisters were slowly fading in the scene, leaving him alone, vulnerable and lonely. The last to fade was his younger sister, Ren. He didn't know what that dream meant but he was sure that somehow, someone in his family was still alive. After all, it was not bad to hope.

Walking a bit further more, Andou chaste his hand towards the wall of the white room. His eyes saddened at the thought that whoever was occupying this room was genuinely lonely and sad. He closed his eyes and leaned on the corner white room.

_CLICK_

"Huh?" Andou thought before seeing the wall in front of him slide, leaving a red brownish door behind. He walked towards the door and laid his hand on the surface of the golden doorknob.

'_Please, don't do anything to her anymore… Can't you see that she's too weak! If you do anything drastic to her body, she might die!" A young girl with brown hair and beautiful dark brown orbs pleaded to the man in front of her, carrying a weak girl. _

_The man narrowed his gaze and glared at the helpless child kneeling on the marbled floor. "You should show no concern to her. Your sister's power is equal to that of the gods. If we enhance it, she will be the most powerful person in this world; furthermore, she will be respected and feared. She will be like a god herself!" _

"_No! This is not what she wants! You are making her into something she does not want to be! You are making all of the things around her too complicated. You are corrupting her innocence! Why can't you just leave my sister alone for once? If you contin-" _

_SPAK! _

"_Never question your elders." The man ordered and tucked his hand under the knees of the weak girl. He turned his back, leaving the young girl bewildered while touching her bruised cheek. _

_The young girl turned her gaze back towards her taken sister. Her tears cascading down like a stream. "No," she whispered while eyeing her weak sister. Despite her situation, the sister smiled sadly towards her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She lip-sync with a smile full of reassurance and sadness. _

Andou jolted his hand away from the doorknob with a shock expression. What he saw just now, was a memory of someone he knew of. If he was not mistaken, that girl sprawled on the floor was probably Mikan. No… it was probably the one taken away. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a wave of pain in his mind.

"Who was the girl in the father's arms? Who was the girl on the floor? Who was that man?" he thought with his eyes closed.

Andou opened the door and entered the room. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw an emergency bed in the middle of the room with several of machines. There were needles of any sizes, medicines, serums and a vast collection of scissors.

"What the hell?" he thought with bewilderment. Could it be that the girl in the arms of that man was experimented for devious purposes? The thing he called 'enhancement', was through experimentation? He narrowed his vision and furrowed his brows. He was a devil.

Walking towards the other end of the room, he noticed a fine computer. The computer had some cracks here and there but nothing serious that it can't be repaired or used for that matter. Andou sat across the computer and opened the screen.

_Please enter your username and password… _

Andou glowered at the screen of the computer. "Damn. This person sure is one hell of a smart guy." He grumbled before leaning on the metal desk. He rubbed his forehead and thought silently, all the while staring at the papers adjacent towards the keyboard. Andou gave a smirk. "But not as smart as he thinks…" he thought before taking the papers and skimming through it.

_The alice she has encompasses the strengths of the dangerous class. It would take a million of alice user to defeat her until she is tired and exhausted. Apparently, all alice have their own limits… No, not the limits of the alice, but the limits of the human body. As researched, the alice has different 4 conditions with the fourth stage as the most crucial stage of all. _

_The power of the alice is unlimited and powerful but has to trade the user's lifespan for its power. But I have discovered another alice condition, more crucial and excruciating than the fourth. Upon my researched and documentations on Sample # 49, the fifth condition has five phases. Each phase is as dangerous and crucial if cannot be anticipated by the user. Apparently, Sample # 49 has exceeded my expectations as usual and has anticipated the condition rather very well. _

_It took me a while to understand and realize each phase but I am more than confident that this will cover the reasons on Sample # 49's behavior and moment of weaknesses. _

_Phase 1: The alice user will forget the feelings of love. He will forget his feelings for the ones he love and will lose the reason why to love a person or even the reason to live._

_Phase 2: The alice user will lose all the emotions he had. It will take time to achieve this feeling but not long after the phase 1 will start._

_Phase 3: The alice user will lose the ability to feel anything that touches his persona. Either it is the wind, the sun, the touch of a person, or the feeling of the simplest of things. It would be hard for the person to determine what his surroundings are._

_Phase 4: The alice user will lose the ability to walk after a couple of months or even years as soon as Phase 3 has started. I don't really know the extent when to accomplish this stage. Although even if he is like this, the user is still able to walk but only a couple of steps before falling._

_Phase 5: The alice user will lose the ability of sight. _

_These are the phases that I have just uncovered but I am sure that there is still one more phase or a couple. I don't know what may happen to Sample # 49 after blindness but I think that it would lead to demise. _

_Having this kind of condition is bitter than Condition 4. It's as if you're dead but still alive. _

_I think there is still a way to turn back the whole phase upside down. I still don't know but since Sample # 49 has someone, I think it is possible that as long as the user has someone to live for, the phases are restrained but not recovered. _

_Eden_

_Note: Eden213… AntiAliceOrganization400_

Andou's eyes widened in surprised. There was an alice stage as crucial as this? He placed the paper in his bag and stared at the computer screen, his fingers placed in the designated keys. Whatever was in this computer, he was sure it would reveal the identity of Sample # 49 and most probably documents he knew were classified. If he was fortunate, he would be able to access the mainframe of the cameras and records of the experiments done to Sample # 49.

His eyes narrowed a bit as his fingers started to type password he found. If he was correct, then the note was the password and username. It was obvious.

_Username: Eden213_

_Password: ************************_

_ENTER_

_-Welcome Professor Eden-_

Andou blinked his eyes as he stared at the documents in front of him. _'Damn, which one here is important? Should I get them all? What if…' _

Moving the mouse towards the document with a label, "Videos", Andou pressed enter. The document opened and revealed different clips of the mansion's sectors. With calculative eyes, Andou read the times and dates recorded and finally came to the last video.

The video was taken only a couple of months. To be exact, the same date Mikan had entered the school premises, or so he heard from the rumors. Curiosity beckons him and before he knew it, he opened the video and watched it.

His eyes widen in surprise. "This can't be… How-" he thought silently with a horrified expression.

[--

Setsu stared from Haruka then to Mikan, then to Haruka then back to Mikan. The atmosphere was intense. The wind was strong enough that it blew the hair of Mikan endlessly and her skirt ruffled by force. Although as disturbing as the wind may be, she didn't mind the caresses the wind did. In fact, she didn't seem fazed at all as the first few drops of water started to pour down from the sky.

This girl in front of him, was she still Mikan? Was the Mikan he knew, still inside of her? It was uncertain. He couldn't determine if that girl was still Mikan. As far as he remembered, the Mikan he knew was dull, apathetic, ferocious yet all the same time, kind and warm. Despite the fact that she can't show her true emotions and has a hard time doing it, her actions show otherwise.

But the Mikan he saw in front of him had was dull, ferocious, scary, malicious and wicked. She was not afraid to show the desire and lust to fulfill her words. She had become a devil and demon behind the mask and body of innocence. Was this the real attitude of Mikan? Setsu shuddered silently at that thought. No, that was not it. Or so he hoped.

"You do know that I can incapacitate and decapitate you this instant with one thought, right?" Mikan said through the deafening silence. "I have the upper hand of the battle and with the rain pouring down, it gives me more advantage than I have already acquired. You, on the other hand, have little privileges. You have no escape."

The lightning struck, giving some light to the already darken world. As soon as the light touched the ground, Setsu and Narumi as well as Haruka froze in place when they saw the malicious and wicked smile that graced Mikan's innocent features. It was horrifying and damn scary. If looks could kill, they might as well die from the simple look Mikan showed.

"It's not as if I am capable of that too!" Haruka retorted. Instead of sounding brute and strong, her voice cracked in fear and horror.

Mikan gave a soft chuckle. Her eyes closed and her hand cupped her chin thoughtfully. It was the first time they have seen Mikan expressed the emotion of gleefulness and pleasantness. "True," Mikan said before regaining her composure. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she gave a hideous smirk full of evil intentions. "But, as far as I'm concern, that doesn't exceed my capabilities, does it not?"

"Shut up!" Haruka shouted, her eyes narrowing to its fullest. Her hands were softly placed on her head in a gesture that she was going to lose her mind any moment now.

"But it's true isn't it? There is no way that you could annihilate me with one blow. You had your chances a while ago yet you chose to toy and play around than being frank and forward. Your chance in killing me a while ago was 80% and I admit that you have grown strong. Yet your smug attitude and confidence overwhelm you and lead you to your destruction." Mikan calmly spoke with a smile. "You have 1% of killing me now. But do you think you could kill me before I could kill you?"

Haruka titled her head and sent a whole swarm of sharp razor leaves towards Mikan. The leaves surrounded and danced around Mikan's petite form. "You can't escape!" Haruka laughed.

"Is that so?" Mikan retorted before her silver blue eyes glowed. In an instant, the swarms of leaves stopped from their advancement to kill her and stayed stilled.

[--

"Ah, she used her Nullification Alice." Setsu thought in awe.

Narumi knit his brows silently and stared glumly at the scene before him. "I don't think she's using her nullification alice." He said softly but it was enough to catch Setsu's attention.

"What do you mean?" Setsu asked.

"If her nullification was activated, shouldn't those leaves fall down by now? Apparently, those leaves didn't and instead of falling, they stayed input." Narumi explained. "She said that she could kill Haruka in one thought. What kind of an alice is that?"

Their conversations were cut short when they heard a scream.

[--

Mikan gave a soft smile and eyed her opponent. "Are you sure this thing can kill me?" she asked to Haruka who was panting at the effort of summoning her Alice. Mikan sighed inaudible before lifting a hand to touch the enhanced leaf's surface.

The surface of the leaf was sharp enough to cut anything. Accidently, Mikan cut the flesh of her index finger. "Hm," she muttered almost inaudibly before eyeing her opponent, forgetting the cut in her index finger. Motionlessly, Mikan opened her mouth in an 'o' manner before blowing softly. Along with her blow were the razor leaves Haruka had summoned. They moved very fast that they were a blur of green through the dark night.

Haruka shouted in pain. The leaves left laceration and torn her flesh apart, exposing her outer skin and blood started oozing out. There were cuts all over her face and body; she didn't know what to do. The pain inflicted to her was so crucial and undeniably painful that she felt she was going to die any minute now. Some of the leaves had embarked itself on her flesh, digging dangerously under her snow complexion.

"You bastard!" Haruka grunted before forcing herself to summon her alice once more to pull all the projectiles out of her system before any infection set itself.

Mikan exhaled silently before nearing the opponent. Her eyes stilled a glow of dullness and monotony. She quietly stood before Haruka's sprawl form before her eyes gave a mystic dim glow. Suddenly, Haruka's body levitated in the air and was thrown against the large blossom tree behind them.

The force delivered was too strong that the tree broke against Haruka's body. Haruka coughed her blood out. Her body convulse against the impact Mikan had delivered to her.

"How does it feel to be toyed, Haruka?" Mikan's soprano voice filled the darkness as she settled herself in front of Haruka's petty form.

Before Haruka could see what was happening, she felt herself levitating in the air with her arms spread out wide. Tilting her head a bit, Haruka knew that reason why everyone had been so afraid of this girl. She now understood why the teachers had left her alone to do her bidding, either it be good or bad.

Mikan's alice was an omen for goodness and evil. Her alice was the rarities of the most rarest; an alice that cannot be subdued. The Rosary of Control was a proof that her alice was beyond _simple _and _plain_. Though with an alice as rare as hers, Mikan was prone to danger. People would want that kind of power and would do everything in their power to have such overwhelming power.

The alice was a gift and at the same time a curse. It was a gift to those who use its power for goodness and a curse to those who would use its power for selfish desires.

"Stop bluffing Mikan," Haruka grind her teeth tightly as the pain of her body worsen. "I know you know what it feels like to be toyed. I know that you were a toy. A toy who had a power to change everything with one thought. A toy that had the power to destroy the world and alter the universe in just one snap. Don't deny that you can be the cause of people's pain and despair."

"True," Mikan answered before gingerly touching Haruka's bruised arm. "I can be if I want to. But as long as I have a purpose to live, I will ensure the future of the next generation to come. They won't be a slave to the AAO anymore."

"What about this academy?" Haruka asked. "Don't they force students to do something they don't want to do themselves? This academy is just like the AAO Mikan but far more worst!"

Mikan averted her gaze from the arms of Haruka to her orange eyes. "Probably," she agreed without hesitation. "But you never knew what the AAO was doing behind the scenes. You don't really know them enough to know their true intentions. Just like you, I am a mere tool and possession that was out of hand and was lost in time because I was mishandled. But you, on the other hand, were never mishandled but were lead by misconceptions and deceit."

"Wow," Haruka mocked. "Have you been practicing your speech for quite some time? You don't seem like yourself Mikan."

"Ah," Mikan thought silently. Motionlessly, Mikan grasped Haruka's arm and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Such retort deserves a punishment. Your smug attitude always gets in the way."

_Crack_

Haruka shouted in pain. Forbidding tears started falling down her cheeks endlessly as she shut her eyes closed. Mikan leaned her head back and stared at the broken arm she had caused. Her eyes dimly glowed, and along its glow was another shout from Haruka as the other arm dispatched itself from its socket.

"Tell me Haruka, what has grace me with your foreboding presence? I'm sure I am not your primary motive in this mission." Mikan prompted before staring at the etched pain face of Haruka.

"I won't tell you!" shouted Haruka.

Mikan shook her head softly and forced the eyes of Haruka to meet hers. "But you have no say in this matter Haruka," she argued. "I can and I will let your mouth force the words I need to know."

[--

Narumi and Setsu stared wide in horror when they saw the arms of Haruka dislocated. They could practically see the abnormal bulge in both the side of her arms and the discoloration of her snow complexion skin. It was a horrifying sight to watch. They were surprised that Mikan would go to the extreme and would actually kill her. But relief spread across their chest when they saw Mikan left Haruka alone and walked towards them.

"Mikan-chan, I'm glad that-"

"I may have spared her life but that doesn't mean that my intentions of killing her are gone. I have spared her life because she was a vital member of the AAO. She is the key that would answer your questions regarding about the AAO's intention. Don't let this chance escape you." Mikan told them coldly and continued walking gracefully, though her attire was torn apart and tattered, her face remained serene and unfazed.

Frowning his brows together, Setsu stepped in front of Mikan and glared at her. "Now hold on just a minute," he demanded. "You just don't injure people and leave them alone just because she's a vital member of the AAO."

"But isn't this what you always wanted Setsu?" Mikan asked, monotone. "You always strived to know what the intentions of the AAO are so that you could avenge your parents. I'm just fulfilling a part of your so called revenge."

"This is not what I wanted! Not in this kind of way, at least! Not where someone gets to be hurt and almost die because a piece of information," Setsu glared at Mikan.

Mikan blinked her eyes softly as the rain continued its relentless attack. The thunder struck and roared loudly in rage. "I am helping you and yet you resent my gift because you feel obscure." She assumed ever so lightly. "No one is ever free from pain Setsu. In a battlefield, you will have to fight and hurt people to gain information. You should know that gaining even the slightest information would lead to drastic measurements if you are not careful enough."

"But-"

"Argue while you can but I will dismiss this subject. You are wasting my time and I will not let you delay my time any further. I have more important things to do than to deal with your insufferable mouth and your thoughts about justice." Mikan informed them and continue her walk. As she walked, the cage that entraps Setsu and Narumi deteriorated, withered and died. The vines fall apart from dryness and oldness.

Narumi was struck with the words Mikan had said and most especially her ability. From observation, every time Mikan use her alice, her eyes glowed a dim light. But that was only a part of the matter right now, what Mikan said was something… different. It's as if she had been to war and had experience the painful part of it. "Mikan-chan, what are we going to do with Haruka?"

"Get her a room and tend her wounds. Let her rest and let the court of this school decide what to do with her." Mikan stopped from her tracks and stared at Narumi. "Take all the students inside one room and don't let anyone out. Make sure that all students are in one room so that it would be easy to manipulate them and to ensure their safety."

"Wait!" Narumi called to Mikan. "Where are you going Mikan? Aren't you going to come with us? The staff would ensure our safety and protection."

Mikan blinked her eyes before sighing. "I have important matters to attend to and it cannot wait any further." She told them solemnly before walking again. "Do as I say and nothing will go wrong.

Moments later, Narumi and Setsu left Mikan alone in her thoughts. Mikan closed her eyes softly before staring at the darken sky above her. This was not just her day, she was sure of that. The words of Haruka echoed through the walls of her mind silently.

_We came for your partner…_

_For your partner…._

_Partner…_

_Partner…_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

Mikan clenched her fist tightly. She should have known that they wanted Natsume for he was known for his rekindled hatred for the Academy. She opened her eyes softly and glared at whatever came in her sight.

'_They may have taken everything I have, but I won't let them repeat the same thing to Natsume.' _ She thought dangerously before pacing with grace. _'Whatever happens, I'm not letting them have my partner easily… Not while I'm still here.'_

_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cliff hanger again! :D HAHAH! Sorry but I can't help it... **

**So what do you guys think? Please send me some of your reviews for this story... It would really be appreciated... Thanks again! :D**


	7. Mask VI Fear

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not uploading so soon enough... Things got a little hectic and when I was about to upload, our internet connection was malfunctioning so... talk about bad luck... anyway, I'm here now and I really want to say thank you for your patience. I know I'm so mean to all of you... But I hope this chapter would at least sate your hunger for this story... I know its not much but I promise that maybe the next chapter or the chapter after the next would have Mikan and NAtsume moments! Well... I've already thought of moments and I hope that you'd continue to be patient with me... Thank you again! **

**I would like to extend my gratitude to the following reviewers:**

Vein's Simply Tired,yueyuuko, Romantically Hopeless, HarunaNiwa073, chello-chan, Vines, Amuto15, LiL GurL, Thorny Rose, _Nyc_, moonacre99, '-MiNi-RAi-', Jean Krissy, KelseyMorgan'

**Thank you, all of you... You people are one of my inspirations and I hope that I'll receive reviews from you people... :D Thanks for everything... **

**MESSAGE to:**

KelseyMorgan' - **Well... OOC means Out of Character... There are lots of abbreviations and trust me, even I for one don't know some of the abbreviations... There's also R&R which means Read and Review... So far, that's the only abbreviations I know... Maybe there are still some in my head but I just can't seem to remember them at the moment... Anyway, thanks for the review! :D **

moonacre99 - **I know that it's hard to understand her feelings for Natsume but Mikan too is having a hard time defining what her feelings are for Natsume. But one things for sure, Mikan's kindness and blunt attitude towards Natsume was not intentional, meaning she occasionally acts kind to Natsume without her consent. Mikan is just like NAtsume in my story. Isn't it that Natsume acts tough and etc in the anime and says that he doesn't really care but in truth he does? Mikan is somewhat like that. Showing her 'I don't care' attitude but in truth, she will do everything in her power to help and save those people who are in need for her. I hope this answer your question. As for the other questions, I can't really tell you that because it would somewhat spoil the fun, dear heart. So please, be patient and find out in the later chapters... :D **

Vein's Simply Tired - **Aw... I'm really flattered by your comment... Thanks for the review and I hope you continue reading this story... Thanks a bunch! :::gives a hug:::**

PS _Many's been asking what the alice of Mikan is... I'll tell in the later chapters... As of now, I don't think this is the right chapter to tell her alice so please be patient with me._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to leave a review... It would really be appreciated...**

"...."- talking

_'...' - thoughts _

_flash backs... :D _

**I wasnt able to tell my beta about this but corrections regarding about grammar would be handled and change in the future so bear with me people... Thanks! **

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 7: FEAR**

The young girl clad in a tattered and torn black sailor uniform was staring out at the open-field with eyes glistening with hallow emptiness. So far, the whole faculty had suggested that all students would remain in their room until further notice. She knew that somehow, the faculty knew of Natsume's abduction but instead of being worried and concern, they showed their ignorance to everyone. They were people full of deceits and lies. She didn't understand them, especially Narumi and Setsu for siding the faculty. Who were they to decide? Couldn't they see that one member of the school family was in grave danger? Why won't they act as soon as possible?

Mikan stood up and paced around the room, thinking possibilities to escape. She couldn't just stay and wait for the result of her partner's health. She should do something because she is _**his**_ partner, whether it is for school purposes or nothing at all. She didn't know why she was so worried for the prick's welfare. Was it because she's his partner? Was it because she felt the sense of obligatory towards him? Or was it because –

She paused for a moment and glared at the red carpet under her sole feet. No, she wouldn't go to that part. She silently tilted her head and stared at the awful weather outside her windowpane. It was raining hard. While raining, there had been thunders here and there, lightning and strong wind. The weather was supposed to be sunny as it should be.

Why had she not used her alice when she was given the chance? She had been blinded by her determination and had fickly forgotten all about her abilities. She was blinded by the sheer over protectiveness towards the crimson-eyed boy. This observation she had found lead to the questions she had asked herself a while ago. Seriously, what would be the benefit if she were to save the boy from danger? He was not her… responsibilities… right?

"Geez," she mumbled while massaging her temples. "How could one boy cause so much trouble for me?" she thought silently before remembering what had happened a while ago before everyone was requested to go back to their rooms.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mikan had been running for a couple of minutes now. Her eyes would occasionally wander from places to places, looking for the certain crimson eyed raven haired boy. As much as the school ground was served as a battlefield between the AAO and the Academy, Mikan took no regard of it. In fact, she seemed oblivious to the whole battle. The attacks that were meant for her had been avoided carelessly but that didn't mean the person responsible for it was left unharmed. _

_Mikan's eyes glowered in silent reverie, thinking all the possible reasons and destinations where that boy could be. She closed her eyes and started running towards the school. She entered the premises of the school and watched as the men in black suits started bombarding the doors of the students. _

"_Idiotic people," she thought silently staring at the window at the end of the corridor. She quickly dashed towards the window, all the while using her Alice to dismantle the bones of the people bombarding the doors of the students. Occasionally, she would stop and checked the welfare and health of the students but not more than 20 seconds._

_Mikan flipped her body around in the air before landing gracefully on the ground floor with not much noise. Tilting her head up, she noticed a youngster with raven hair knocked out cold. She narrowed her gaze, unsure if what she saw was the blood of Natsume's. With no hesitation, Mikan sprung towards Natsume who was being carried by the Armani suit guy on his shoulder. The abductor didn't seem to mind the heavy weight of Natsume and instead was staring at the rainy sky as a chopper came into view. _

_Momentarily, Mikan forgot her alice and helplessly tried to avoid the Armani suite men. "Natsume!" she called out before jumping in the air to reach Natsume's dangling hand. Natsume tiredly opened his eyes and stared at the open palm of Mikan before extending his own._

_Their fingertips mingled with each other for a moment before parting. Brown orbs sparkled in disbelief as crimson glaze tiredly. Brown orbs narrowed before dimming slightly in aggravation. As soon as her feet were planted on the ground, she balled her hands into tight fist. "You merciless people," she whispered before facing them as she unemotionally stretched her fingers together before leveling her gaze with them. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

At that moment, Mikan didn't remember what happened next. It was as if her brain had erased all the bad memories she collected except for the abduction of her dear partner. Mikan sighed quietly and opened her eyes. No, she thought silently before lifting her hand and tracing a pattern on the cold transparent glass. As much as she didn't like the smug attitude of Natsume, she was going to save him for purposes even she didn't know.

[--

"Do you think Mikan-chan is okay? She was really… scary when we saw her." Tobita voiced out his concern.

Hotaru, Ruka and a few of the class were sitting idly on the floor of Tobita's room. Their thoughts were not residing in the room they were currently situated in. "At the moment when I saw her," Tobita paused and stared at the rain outside. "There was something in her that I couldn't depict. It was as if she was –"

"A whole new person," Hotaru intervened before sipping her tea.

It was a statement, an assumption not a question. Hotaru gracefully placed her tea down on the small plate and opened her eyes to stare at Tobita. "What are you talking about Hotaru-chan? Are you saying that you've known Mikan-chan in the past?" Nonoka asked silently, afraid that talking would cause more adamant tension in the air.

Hotaru emotionlessly stared at the cup of tea in her hands. "She was… never like this when we used to be young. In fact, she's acting peculiar every passing day. Sometimes, it's hard to understand that obstinate idiot." She sighed before directing her cold gaze towards Ruka. "What should we do regarding the matters of Hyuuga?" she asked dully.

"I don't know," Ruka answered truthfully and tightened his hold of the tea cup in his hand. His cerulean eyes glaring at the tea in his hand. "All we can do as of now… is wait. No matter what we do, the faculty and the guards would not permit us to pursue Natsume. " He tilted his head slightly and stared at the half-lidded blue green eyes of the young boy seated on the couch.

"What a coward thing to do, Nagi."

Everyone tore their gazes from each other to the girl clad in white satin dress, leaning on the door frame. Her eyes coldly staring at them as her fringe brush against her eyelashes and part of her cheeks. She looked divine despite the simplicity of her attire. But the fact that her face was dull, apathetic and monotone tells otherwise. "Should you wait for the result, he would be gone and used as a weapon. It will be all too late for the academy and the faculty to retrieve him back."

"What… are you talking about?" Anna asked silently with her hands laced together into one.

Mikan scoffed. How could they be so blind? She closed her eyes silently and closed the door behind her. "The AAO wasn't just named Anti Alice Organization for no reason. Their main priority revolves around the premises inside and outside the Academy of Alice. But mostly, they harvest student of the DA Class with great grudge against the Academy and persuade them to conspire against the Academy." She said while making her way towards the semi-circle. "Natsume is known for his adamant and rekindled grudge against the Academy and thus, is one of the most wanted lists."

"How did you-" Ruka asked, quite unsure.

"Being an outsider of the Academy has its advantages…" Mikan answered before gathering her hair into a high ponytail. "You can do what you want but I won't stay still and watch while Obaka-san gets use. It's either wait or do something for a change, your call." With that she took the small knife on the table of Tobita's kitchen and exited the room with less noise.

"Wait, Mikan-chan! What are you going to do with the knife?!?" Nonoka asked, scared.

Mikan halt and turned around to see the confusion of everyone. She sighed mentally and twirls the knife in her hand dangerously. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Are you saying that you'll _**kill**_the people who abducted Natsume-kun?" Sumire asked in disbelief. What was she thinking?! Was she a psychopath or something? "Even if you have such intentions, no one can escape the premises of the school that easily! That wall is surrounded by security and it would take a miracle to escape without being electrocuted."

"It will be easy for me, now that I'm free from my bounds. The Rosary Alice has no longer control of me, which means that I can freely use my alice in any way." Mikan told them with an empty smile. "Don't think so poorly of me. I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I'm hopeless and in distress like you are, Permy-san. As much as I don't like my partner, it doesn't means I'm going to let him go and get abducted. And as for the knives, they're for my own purposes.

"Are you insane!?" Sumire shouted. "How can you just kill a person? I mean, even if they are bad, won't you at least leave them be? They have lives for Kami-sama's sake!"

Mikan chuckled slightly. "How can I forget their petty lives?" she wondered silently as the thunder clasp loudly. "As true as it may be, would you rather die in their hands?" she taunted. Sumire stared at Mikan frightfully. Although her voice sounded dull and monotonously, there was something in her eyes that made you shut up. "As I thought so," she muttered. "In a battle, you kill in order to survive. After all, it's either kill or being killed, your choice. Knocking them out is another option but it won't be easy. Your enemies won't hesitate to kill you first…"

The thunder clapped and roared loudly against the window pane. The rain endlessly poured down against the darken night time skies and lightning silently followed the thunder. Mikan sighed uncharacteristically before moving out of the room.

Everyone stared at the retreating form of Mikan. Bewildered, confused, frightened and shock was what they were feeling at the same time. The personality that Mikan had just shown was something they had least expected. The boy on the couch stared at Mikan with adorable blue green eyes showing mirth and hope. "Nii-chan," he whispered before leaving the room.

[--

The knock on her door broke Mikan's reverie. She turned her head slightly to see a 10 year old boy with blue green eyes and Hotaru at the door steps. "You said you're going to pursue Hyuuga yet you know not of where his whereabouts are."

"I have my own resources and information," Mikan casually said before taking the knife of Tobita and sliced the orange. "What are you doing here?" she asked before standing up and munching the small amount of orange.

Hotaru sighed. "I was wondering how you were able to break free from your alice controller. More importantly, do you plan to kill innocent lives for no reason? Do you plan to kill in order to retrieve Hyuuga?"

Mikan chuckled slightly. "How low," she muttered before munching in another orange. "I never thought that you could actually think of that, Hotaru. I may have said that but who knows if I could actually kill a person, don't you think?" she took the glass on her table and drunk slowly. "As for the alice controller, an alice such as mine cannot be contained in one cell only. My alice, somehow, seems to have a mind on its own. When it is encased, it works its way to destroy the cage it is in."

"Are you going to bring Nii-chan back?" the young boy on Hotaru's left asked quietly.

Mikan averted her gaze from Hotaru's cold ones to the boy's innocent eyes. His hair was a shade of grayish silver. His face and everything around him reminded her of Natsume. "Who knows," she told him before standing up and walked towards the boy. "Why ask?"

The boy frowned in disappointment. "You're his partner aren't you? You're Mikan Sakura who the faculty had placed the Rosary of Control." He told her in restrain voice.

Mikan looked at him at the moment before kneeling. Quietly, she reached for the cheeks of the boy and brushed a small part of his hair away from his eyes. Softening her gaze a bit, Mikan gave the best smile she could formulate for the boy. "I may or may not bring him here. After all, the faculty is doing their job right now but don't you think you're too young to intervene into matters like this?" she asked him in a dull tone. "You should not concern yourself into this kind of matters."

Youichi looked at Mikan's eyes. "You… cannot show what you truly feel because you _think _you lose your heart." It was not a question; it was a statement that he himself has formulated by just looking at her eyes. Mikan's smile faltered as she stared blankly at the boy who held her cheeks in both his palms. "The only way you could show it is through those eyes. Yet the people can't seem to understand the message portrayed within them. You're lonely and sad but mostly in pain. It doesn't means that you lose something, it is gone forever. You just have to search deep within yourself."

"Hm," Mikan thought before standing up and looking at Hotaru. "Hotaru, watch my back." She requested and placed a small camera on her dress before exiting the room.

Hotaru and Youichi stared at the retreating form of Mikan. "She's afraid," Youichi said. Hotaru cast a look on the boy with confusion but remained silent. "She's afraid to be close to other people and love them because of the unbearable pain that is to come next when she loses them. Her burden and fear has cast her life into something lonesome and sad. Yet she carried them for someone's sake."

"And who might it be?" Hotaru asked.

"Someone… who matters to her the most."

[--

Natsume opened his eyes only to see a red haired man with violet eyes smiling down at him. Wriggling a bit, he noticed for the first time that he was tied and gagged in the limbs. More importantly, he was also in a weak state because of the wound on his lower abdomen.

"You're finally awake," the red haired man told him with his smile never faltering. "My name is Reno. It's an honor to have finally met the great Natsume Hyuuga in face."

Natsume only narrowed his eyes towards the Reno. "Just so you know," Reno started before kneeling beside Natsume. "You're not really our _main _priority, yet. True, you're still an important character but not as important as your partner is."

"What does she have to do with this?" Natsume asked through clenched teeth.

"That's surprising," Reno smiled. "She hasn't told you, hasn't she?"

Natsume remained quiet, all the while glaring at the man who had irked him. Why bring his partner in this matter when he knows that they wanted him. Aside from that, what is with his partner that was important to them? Even if they were not really a closed one - in fact they had been always arguing- it doesn't mean Natsume didn't respect her.

He respected her because of her ability to talk back to him in such audacious way. Another thing was her grace and the fact that they act similarly together.

Reno scoffed. "How petty," he muttered enough for Natsume to hear. "Until now, she hasn't change. Keeping everything to herself but since you're her partner in crime, I suppose I could tell you about her."

Natsume stared at Reno intently. Whatever Reno was going to tell him regarding about Mikan, he knew it was not good.

[--

"Are you sure you can drive this thing?" Sumire asked dumbly while staring at the car in front of her.

Mikan sighed mentally and closed her eyes. "Who asked you to come anyway? You're going to be a burden."

"I am not going to leave Natsume-kun alone to you!" Sumire shouted angrily. "I wanted to rescue him myself and I want to make sure you won't harbor any feeling towards him."

Mikan opened her eyes and walked towards the car. Her eyes glowed a bit before the door to the driver's seat opened. She casually walked towards the car and used her alice to activate the engine of the car. She stared at Sumire who just kept on babbling on about her future with Natsume and etc, etc.

_It doesn't means that you lose something, it is gone forever. You just have to search deep within yourself._

The words of Youichi echoed silently in Mikan's ear. '_I don't think I can regain what I lost years ago.' _She thought before driving the car to the whereabouts of Natsume.

During the drive, Sumire kept on talking. It was annoying and irritating for Mikan's part yet she had endured her talks and gossips such as Natsume likes this, Nonoka this, Anna that. It was agonizing to listen to things that weren't needed and unworthy.

"Say, Sakura-san what is your alice?" she asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know about it so badly?" Mikan countered while keeping her eyes on the road before her. "It doesn't really matter anyway."

Sumire glared at Mikan. "IT does matter!" she argued. "I'm assuming that when you opened the door of this car, you used your alice. Aside from that, when you used your alice, your eyes gives a faint glow of silvery blue. Do you have some kind of telekinesis?"

"Let's just say that the alice I'm harboring at the moment is an alice I do not wish to have," Mikan stated bluntly before stopping the car. "We're here."

Sumire stared at Mikan incredulously and dumbly; confused that she would categorized her alice as unwanted. Just like Natsume. "Right," she said before exiting the car.

Mikan walked going to the gate of the abandon warehouse where she saw two guards talking to each other. Sumire trailed behind Mikan, unsure of what to do. "Hey, don't you think that it's better if we just attacked them right now?"

"That won't be necessary." Mikan intervened before running towards the wall and soon her hand touched the end of the wall. In one move, Mikan successfully pulled her body towards the other side. She landed on the ground with not much noise.

"Hey, what about me?" Sumire asked a little too loud for Mikan to hear.

Mikan sighed mentally one more time. She had been sighing a lot which she normally doesn't do. "Wait at the main gate." With that Mikan ran going to the main entrance to knock the opponents down.

Sumire watched from behind as she saw Mikan kicked the guard in the face before grabbing the hand of the other. As she grabbed the hand of the guard, she landed a kick on his knee and quickly performed a neck breaker. To say that Sumire was shocked and afraid was an understatement. Mikan had moved so quietly and much more with grace. She was beautiful as she fought the guards but more importantly, she was dangerous and quick. Dangerous under the face of a beautiful innocent girl.

"Are you just going to stand and stare at me like that the whole night?" Mikan asked sardonically before leaving Sumire behind.

Sumire ran going to Mikan. "Wait, you just killed that man!" she shouted in a soft whisper. "Are you nuts!?"

"What did you want me to do? Get myself killed?" Mikan countered before closing her eyes. "Listen here, there are cameras around the parameter and we can't get ourselves caught. I trust you that you will be able to go to the other side of this warehouse and call for help. Notify the faculty that we are here and don't get caught."

Sumire glared at Mikan. "I'm not leaving you behind!" she said.

"You're making this harder for me," Mikan sighed. "If you won't notify the faculty, who would come to our aid? You're the only person who could do that. Don't worry about the guards in that part; they won't really be a problem than mine."

"It's unfair! You're going to save Natsume rather than me."

"Would you like to do my part then?" Mikan taunted and received a soft 'no' from Sumire. "Just do as I say and don't get caught." She said before giving her a thick stick which was lying on the ground. "Strike as hard as possible."

Sumire nodded as she watched Mikan ran on the nearest post before pushing herself to land on the roof of the warehouse. Sumire glower her eyes in amazement for Mikan before running to the opposite direction where Mikan went. Whatever was going to happen to them, she hoped no one was going to die. Certainly not Natsume.

[--

Reno smiled quietly at the glowering face of Natsume. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes in relaxation. "To be honest with you, I sometimes pity you people," Natsume glared at Reno. Why would a person such as he sympathize them? "But mostly I pity that girl."

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked, his interest piqued.

Reno opened his eyes and stared at the man bound in rope. "Actually, that girl has been running and fighting. Running and fighting all over again and again and again. Sometimes it's really tiring chasing her and I can't seem to understand what's so special about her despite her alice."

'_Running and fighting…?'_ Natsume thought all the while looking at Reno. _'Don't tell me that she's been running and fighting with these lunatic people. If she is then- what is her relationship with them, especially with the AAO? Is she aiding them by disguising herself as a student?' _

As if reading his thoughts, Reno laughed. "Apparently you're thinking if your partner is a vital member of AAO, don't you?" He laughed mischievously. "As much as important as she may seem, she's only a _thing_ intended to be used by the AAO. I mean, she was enhanced and made into the very monster she is right now."

Natsume widened his eyes. _'Enhanced?' _ He thought silently before glaring back at the man responsible for his suffering and the suffering of his partner. "Even if you chose to bait me, she won't come here."

"That would highly be doubted." Reno stated. "In fact, she was never a girl who just waits for what the results are. She's a person who does something without thinking about her life. I bet she's already here, outside the warehouse doors, beating the guards."

Natsume glared at Reno, praying and hoping that his glare would scare Reno. But instead of scarring him, he was actually amusing the enemy. Natsume groaned. "Sakura would never come. She's not an idiot for coming here and saving me all the while risking her life and she definitely cannot beat your men."

"That is where you are wrong," Reno told him before kneeling in front of Natsume. "In fact, I remembered correctly how she had killed her foster parent, Ellen."

[--

Hotaru watched silently in her room as Mikan continued running through the roof. Jumping from one roof to the other. She was surprised and amazed at the reflexes Mikan has attained yet at the same time confused. How was she, at such a young and tender age, able to perform such acts like that of an assassin?

Hotaru watched quietly through the small camera attached on Mikan's uniform as she landed on the solid ground. As soon as she landed on the ground, she wasted no time and immediately knocked the guards around the parameter. From occasions, when Hotaru watched the men in black suit raised their gun at Mikan, she could feel her breath hitched and tightened in her chest. She was afraid.

Yes, the emotionless and blackmail queen Hotaru, felt fear. The fear of losing her friend by just a mere shot. As much as she had faith on Mikan's capabilities, it was sometimes scary to watch the destiny that awaits as soon as the bullet pierces her friend's flesh.

But Hotaru was once again surprised when Mikan effectively and effortlessly stopped the bullets that were aiming her heart. The bullet floated in the air before reverting back to the ones who send them. She had no remorse for killing them. This fact made Hotaru wonder what Mikan had endured when she was not by her side. If there was a chance to turn back the time where the Mikan she knew was still innocent and pure by heart, she would do anything to go back to that moment of time. Yet, time and fate was cruel to the girl named Sakura Mikan.

[--

The sheen of sweat laced over the forehead and neck of the shadow manipulator as he watched the video played in the computer. His cheery and happy disposition was replaced by fear and disbelief. His pupils and eyes were narrowed in concentration as he stared at the screen. While the video played, Andou stared at the papers in his hand labeled as 'The Ultimate Weapon' in bold letters.

The folder contained the data of experimentation that were done on the little guinea pig. There were also files of her relatives and her relation to the outside world. Everything regarding about the subject was placed in the folder. Andou skimmed through the pages, his pointed finger guiding his eyes through the hundreds and thousands of letters engraved on the bond paper.

Andou tapped his pointed finger twice on the words _Sample # 49. _He idly wondered how this devious people were able to attain the girl, much more name her as _Sample # 49_ rather than her true name. He skimmed through the pages, all the while staring at the documentation of the experiments taken through a video. His eyes stared incredulously as he reached the last page of the folder.

In the picture was a girl with brown orbs and long brown hair. Her hair was messy and her face was smudge with dirt. They did not even have the decency to dress her well! But that was not it that was torturing his mind. What was torturing his mind was the little girl in the photo. The girl in the photo was none other than Sakura Mikan.

[--

Mikan finally reached the warehouse where Natsume was taken captive. She stared through the glass window on top of roof with calculating eyes. She saw Natsume kneeling in front of Reno who was whispering incoherent words to him. The more he talked, the more Natsume felt queasy.

Feeling a little bit angry for Reno, Mikan jumped through the window.

[--

"…… _she's but a murderer. She has murdered several people with no remorse or whatsoever. But most of all, she's an extension of the AAO's project. She is the ultimate weapon ever created yet. For this reason, she will be hunted for the rest of her life. Her feelings are no longer there. She had lost them along her family's death." _Reno whispered silently through the ear of Natsume's.

They averted their gaze as soon as the window from the above shattered and fell to the ground. Along their fall was a girl dressed in a pristine dress in white. Natsume stared incredulously as he saw his partner across him. "Sakura." He spoke in a soft whisper, like a sigh.

Mikan looked over to Natsume. Relief spread through her when she noticed that there were no bruises or whatsoever in his flesh. Mikan stood up and stared at Reno straight in the eyes. Reno smiled before bowing slightly. "Honorable Mikan," he said in fake pleasantry. "You just came in time to witness the grand finale!"

Mikan glared at Reno while he smiled with ease. Natsume on the other hand, never averted his gaze from Mikan's form. Whatever was to happen that evening would be a memory engraved in their hearts forever and a scar that would transcend in the future… or so it seems.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review anyway? Please don't kill me... I know its another cliff hangar but the next, I promise you wont be a cliff hanger anymore... whisper or so I think... **

**So what do you guys think? Please send me some of your reviews for this story... It would really be appreciated... Thanks again! :D**


	8. Mask VII Rescued

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Okay... I know I haven't uploaded in a very very very long time but please don't get angry because we just had our 3rd Periodical Exams last week... And the week before that was spent with studying and studying until you get migraine... ::sigh:: but at least, I'm here now right? So there's no need to fret because I uploaded another chapter and I guess you can say it's quite long... well maybe not, but to me it is.. ::laugh's nervously:: Enough talk... OH I forgot, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Its a little late but it's never to late to greet you people... :) **

**I would like to extend my gratitude to the following people who had reviewed:**

LiL GurL, Thorny Rose, _Nyc_, Gabriella Hyuuga Cullen, Dalayb, Sakura Breeze, Jean Krissy, sun-moon-dreams, '-'chiQuiLita.-, JeZrA_Amutolover110, JuSt To RaNdOm, shainingu etowa-ru, Tear Droplet, HarunaNiwa073, Miyaxbaybeexx, Romantically Hopeless, moonacre99

**Thank you everyone! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to leave a review... It would really be appreciated...**

"...."- talking

_'...' - thoughts _

_flash backs... :D _

**Again, I wasnt able to tell my beta about this but corrections regarding about grammar would be handled and change in the future so bear with me people... Thanks! **

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 8: RESCUED**

Mikan's face was contorted in concentration as she stared at Reno and Natsume before her. Whatever Reno had told Natsume, no doubt, was something about her and her personal life. She narrowed her gaze at Reno who was still smiling before looking over to Natsume's surprise and tired ones.

"Long time no see, Mikan," Reno greeted pleasantly with his smirk in place. "I see you've changed."

Mikan scoffed mentally before walking towards Reno as her white sneakers tapped against the hard cement. "So have you," she retorted sardonically with a scowl marring her face. "Why take him as bait when you can use him?"

This statement made Reno's smile broadened. He closed his eyes and walked around Mikan's unmoving state all the while tapping his chin with one finger simultaneously. "Hm," he muttered before stopping his pace and stared at Mikan's brown orbs. "That wouldn't be fun now would it?" he asked with a shrugged shoulder.

"If your way of 'fun' is torturing, you've done so poorly. The guards couldn't even stop a mere girl from barging the main location." Mikan taunted with a hidden smirk. "Do you really think that guns can kill me that easily? You're belittling me."

"Not much," Reno stated with a half smile. He whistled as a swarm of soldiers started coming out from their hiding places. They were all around while pointing their gun towards Mikan alone. Natsume stared incredulously before averting his gaze from them to his lone partner. Her face showed no signs of surprise or worried. In fact, she seemed perfectly okay with the situation and seemed less affected than him.

But the truth was Mikan too was beyond infuriated. No wonder he had placed lots of people with guns around the place. It was a diversion to use all of her alice to defeat them. In reality, she was partially drained by her own Alice. Were she to use the remaining strength within her, she would probably collapse from exhaustion. After all, there were more than enough guards on watch around the parameter and she had to make sure everyone was knocked out cold. If one were still conscious, that certain individual would, no doubt, head back to the headquarters and report their current status.

Mikan closed her eyes as a smile settle neatly in her face. This smile was neither genuinely true nor fake. "Seems like you've exceeded my expectations," she said. "Someone's been doing their homework diligently."

"Naturally," Reno smiled. "After all, who would consider someone like you as _plain and normal_? You are far from plain and simple Mikan. You are someone the AAO will always look after and chase after. Technically speaking, you're not a plain person anymore." With that said, Reno left the building but not before giving orders to the soldiers. "Do not kill the girl. Do what it takes to get a hold of her and report to headquarters once you tame her."

Mikan watched with irritation. As much as she did not want to admit, Reno was really determined to get her. She closed her eyes once more. "Obaka-san, how can you cause so much trouble in one day? Heck, you even cause more trouble than you're worth for."

"Pff," Natsume scoffed. "You're an idiot for coming here in the first place."

He watched as Mikan sighed before opening her eyes. His eyes slightly widened in surprise when he saw the shift of color of Mikan's orbs. Mikan gave a hard smile. "But not as idiotic as you are for fighting without taking a look at your condition first," she smile with ease as her eyes gave a glow of silver.

[--

"Yah!" shouted Sumire while swinging her weapon around to hit the guard.

As soon as she heard a soft grunt and a thump, Sumire dashed out of the gates and opened the car that Mikan and she had rode on before. "Aw man," she whined. "How to run this thing? It's no fair! She used her alice to activate this while I get to use nothing." She sighed before looking around to see any vehicle she could use for transportation.

"This will get to nowhere," she muttered to herself before looking through the glass of the car. Her eyes landing on the lone bike on the sidewalk as a smile settle on her face neatly. "Just my luck! With the bike, I can transport myself back to the Academy and tell them where Sakura-san and Natsume-kun is!"

With that, Sumire exited the car and ran towards the bike. She freed the bike from its chains and rode it with ease before paddling as fast as she can. 'Sakura-san, you better be sure that you won't get yourself kill, especially with Natsume-kun with you.' She thought dangerously before paddling hard and fast.

[--

Andou slump on the chair he was sitting while looking at the picture of Mikan. How can she survive with all the pain she was carrying? How can she, until now, live with all that has happened in her life? He thought aimlessly before sitting erectly from his position. As much as he didn't really know her, he still cared for her. After all, she was to be his little kohai or junior for that matter. He would not abandon her, even that cold attitude of hers.

He sighed for most of the day before looking at the computer in front of him. There was one more video left for him to watch. He dragged the mouse towards the file and opened it with ease, not thinking of the possibilities what the video might contain. The file loaded patiently before showing a clip that happened not long ago.

[--

_The lone girl slump on the floor was coughing vigorously as her eyes drifted from open to close, the side-effects of the experimentations taking a toll on her body. Softly, the brown hair girl prompted her body from the ground to alleviate herself in a proper sitting position. She was cold, yet the coolness seemed too dull for her senses. No, the predicament she was in at the moment didn't matter to her. The only thing that matter to her was that her stigmatic twin was feeling threatened. _

_Standing up, the girl took the jacket on the computer chair before exiting the experimentation room with not much grace. _

_---_

"_Now, Miku." The elderly girl smiled softly. "Your sister is still asleep. Everything will be alright." She hushed the younger child._

_Miku looked at her foster parent, Eden. No matter what she said regarding her twin, she could still tell that Mikan was in pain and in fear. Even if her twin was still asleep, she was suffering. She wouldn't let this people torture her twin further more. If it means killing herself for Mikan, then she'd do it without hesitation._

"_You're lying! Why can't you see that Mikan-chan, even in asleep, is still suffering with all the things that you're doing to her?! She will die if this continues!" Miku scolded while glaring at Eden. _

_Eden stared at the child contemplatively, unsure if she should feel apathetic for her or scold and beat her for her disobedience. "Listen here Miku," she said calmly. "We are doing are jobs for the society and by doing this, we are helping your sister." _

_Miku shook her head. "No, you're not," she spoke in reverie as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "You may say that but I can tell that she's pain. Even if she says that she's alright, she's still in pain. Even if I can't feel her the way she feels for me, she's still in pain. Mikan-chan is losing all of her emotions and feelings all because of what you are doing to her!" _

"_I'm sorry Miku," Eden said in a soft whisper. "This is for your own good." With that said, she took a small injection in her laboratory gown. In the injection was a sedate to keep Miku calm and unconscious for the next 3 days. Two other men in white gowns stood beside Eden, their hands covered in gloves as they reached for Miku._

**You lie, silent there before me**

**Your tears, they mean nothing to me, **

**The wind howling at the window, the love you never gave I give to you**

**Really don't deserve it, coz now, there's nothing you can do**

**So sleep in your only memory, of me**

**My dearest mother**

_They, however, weren't able to touch her when they felt their heart clenched in agony. They fell one by one of the floor and writhe in pain for seconds before dying quietly. Miku gasp silently as blood splattered across her face. In front of her was Eden, having the same reaction as hers. The color of her face draining as blood oozed through the open wound where the blade was thrust. Moments later, she fell on the floor like the others. _

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye**

**It was always you that I despise**

**I can't feel enough of you, oh well,**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes**

**Goodbye**

**Goodbye**

"_How could you do this to me? How could y-you betray us?" Eden asked in between breathes and tears as she stared at her magnificent creation. "I thought, you were the one… I th-thought, you were the future for the AAO…"_

"_You thought wrong," Mikan spoke dully. "Goodnight, dear _mother_." _

_Miku titled her head and saw Mikan staring at the limp form of Eden, her eyes showing no remorse or hate, only apathetic. What have they done to her twin? It felt like she was a complete stranger wearing the same face as her sister's. _

_Mikan looked at her frightful sister. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Miku." She regarded her quietly. _

_Miku stood up and walked over to her sister. As soon as she was in arm's reach, she quickly hugged her sister. Her tears finally cascading down her soft and white cheeks. Mikan didn't return the hug and instead stood like a mannequin. "Why do you cry?" _

"_I cry… for you," Miku stated in between sobs. Her eyes closed tightly as more tears begun to run down her face. _

"_I feel nothing about it," Mikan assured. "There is nothing to cry about Miku. They may have helped us but along their help were their devious plans." _

_Miku shook her head. "I cry… because of what you lose _**at the moment**_ Mikan." _

_Mikan didn't say anything and continued to stare at her sister hugging her tightly. She lost what? There was nothing she lost. She didn't feel anything weird. In fact, she felt quite alright and even… fine. She didn't understand. Shouldn't she be happy now that they're free from their grasp? _

"_Miku," Mikan regarded and pushed her sister away from her silently. "Whatever I lost is nothing important. Let us go." _

_Miku held Mikan's hand. "Mikan, you lost your sense of touch and your emotions." _

_Mikan looked back at Miku, her face showing no emotions. "It had to be one of the side-effects of the experimentations. The experimentation must have awakened your dormant alice and along its awake was the lost of your emotions and your sense of touch." Miku explained behind her tears. _

"_Then there's no significance," Mikan retorted silently before trying to walk away. _

"_No," Miku said. "It's important, Mikan. You'll never be able to understand things. You won't understand happiness; you won't understand anything at all without these feelings!" _

_Mikan gave a soft smile to Miku. "Then, there's nothing we can do about it. If it is the ways of the fates, then so be it." Spoke softly before grabbing the hand of Miku and dragging her out of the wretched room. _

[--

THUD

The body fell to the floor with not much grace as the girl clad in pristine white dress sighed inaudibly. Mikan landed her gaze towards Natsume who had gained little of his strength after his faint and was currently clutching his wound tightly. His eyes were close in silent pain while he stood up clumsily. "We should get going," Mikan suggested before swinging Natsume's arm over her shoulder. "There will be another set coming later."

Natsume just grunted before dragging his already tired body with Mikan as his support. "You know," he breathed. "I could have taken care of everything myself yet you showed your ugly self up and put our lives in a worse situation than it already is."

"Who said about me being the damsel in distress? Can't you see who I'm playing at the moment?" Mikan countered while pushing her legs to go faster. "I'm playing the hero and you're playing the damsel in distress so stop acting like you're the hero."

Natsume gave a soft manly chuckle and felt another shift of Mikan's movement. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that she was determined to get out of here. Her eyes showed all the emotion she had hidden well, yet there was some kind of wall blocking the onlooker's sight to really see it. Despite the cool façade and uncaring attitude she shows, her aura gave a tint of melancholic sadness, especially those hunting big brown orbs.

Was this girl, even possible for killing her own foster parent? Whatever Reno said about regarding this girl, was it true? Questions, questions and questions… Too many questions with no possible answers to them. The only person who could answer them was the girl who was supporting him with her own body and strength. It was impossible to assume that this girl would go to lengths and kill a person for reasons Reno didn't stated. Could she be a killer?

"Sakura," Natsume grunted softly, noticing that Mikan's attention was turning from left to right. "Sakura," he called once again.

Mikan looked at Natsume with a glare. "Stop being so noisy," she half scolded. "I can't hear any footsteps."

He sighed inaudibly before stealing a glance of her. It was… quite possible that she could be the girl Reno had described yet inside him, it was impossible. Sure, she was not really into social activities but she never showed her hostility among people, so why consider her as a serial killer and a wanted person especially by the AAO?

He had missed the battle earlier when he lost his consciousness. But by the time he had regained his consciousness, she had knocked every guards out cold. She had no remorse or hate, there was simply apathetic. He didn't understand anything at all, especially her emotions. Why would she preserve all of her emotions when she obviously wanted to unleash them? Was she looking for attention? Geez, girls, he thought silently before looking at Mikan who until now, was darting her eyes from left to right.

Mikan slid her hand off of Natsume's lower back to the door in front of her. She pushed the door a bit forcefully that it flew wide open. Putting her hand back on Natsume's lower back for support, Mikan shifted their position together and descend the plight of stairs. "Hrgh," she grunted a bit, noticing the growing weight on her shoulders. Natsume was practically limp on her shoulders now, basing on the way his head had limp on its own.

"The gods must be laughing at me now," she whispered silently before taking another step down the stairs. Little more steps and they would reach the lower ground in no time. Too absorb in her thoughts, Mikan failed to notice her stepping and slipped. She pushed Natsume so that he won't fall alongside with her.

A small gasp escaped Mikan when she felt someone grab her arm and was pulled into embrace.

THUD!

The sound echoed through the dark and abandoned place as both teens made no movements. The sounds of their labored breathing rang through the room. Their chest heaving in and out softly while they stayed close together.

"Why Mikan?" the person on top of her asked. His left hand was placed under her head and the other one was around her waist to cushion her fall.

Mikan opened her lids and rolled her eyes to the left where she saw raven specks of hair. Her breathing deep and long from the fall they just had. The figure from her left prompted his body up and slid the arm around her waist to the ground, adjacent to her head. His eyes told all the emotions needed to see.

Pain…

Resentment…

Anger…

Guilt…

How can these emotions be felt all at the same time? It was utterly confusing. Mikan blinked her eyes and stared at Natsume, the dark moon outside enhancing his handsome features. "Why hide everything? Did you think you could hide everything while you stayed at the Academy? You knew that you were chased by the AAO yet you still chose to save me. Why? Did you wish to get yourself killed?"

There was a moment of silence. No one said a word. Both teens staring deeply into each other's orbs as their chest heave in and out simultaneously.

"Should it make a difference?" Mikan asked silently as she looked at his red orbs. They danced along the light of the moon flowing through the small window of the left. "If I were to tell you, should it make a difference to the point that they'd stop chasing me? What are you going to do," Mikan asked softly before placing a hand on the abdomen wound of Natsume, tracing them gently before putting it in his chest where his heart was residing. "with a wound such as this engraved in the deepest of your core?"

"As much as we share the same predicament, I am simply not the same person as you are. You may see injustice in the situation I am in but what else is there that you can do? My sister has failed and so have I; it doesn't change your situation either." Mikan explained and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "Both our worlds are drugged with sadness and pain yet in pain we learn to be strong and tough."

"You're not answering any of my questions," Natsume growled.

Mikan closed her eyes. "It was never my intention to drag anyone into my mess but by you dragging me in, I had no choice but to stay in." she explained softly, her voice above a whisper. "I won't stay for long anyway. As soon as I finished my task in hand, I'll proceed to my main objective."

"You're making it sound like you're in a mission."

"I've said too much," Mikan sighed and remove dirt attached to Natsume's cheek. At that simple gesture and touch, Natsume leaned into her soft ministrations. "These hands are capable of almost anything Natsume. I fear that by touching anyone, it would taint their hearts with the darkness that it holds."

Mikan withdraw her hand and stared at Natsume as he gave a soft sigh before opening his eyes again. At that moment when Natsume laid his eyes on Mikan's brown orbs, he knew that there was familiarity in it though he cannot say why. Her brown orbs majestically look ethereal. Her porcelain pale skin looked majestic under that touch of the moonlight lit.

How can someone such as her be so tainted? She was innocent by heart right? By telling him that her hands were 'capable of anything' meant that she indeed has killed. What Reno said was actually true yet there must be some reason as to why she had done that.

Mikan prompted her elbows and heaved her body, making her sit in front of Natsume. Their faces were mere inch away from each other. Their breath cascading and caressing each other's faces simultaneously as if kissing. Suddenly tired, Natsume unmindfully let his head dropped on Mikan's shoulder. "Why do you keep on staring at me with those pained brown eyes?" he asked unconsciously.

Her eyes widen a fraction before coming back to its original size. With a sigh, Mikan silently whispered to him, "You think too much," She pushed him slightly away from her body and stood up.

"Do not leave this room." She stated with her back facing him. "And," she paused silently before turning her head a bit for Natsume. "I thank you, for your concern." With that she ascends the stairs and closed the door.

Natsume sat motionlessly while staring at the place where Mikan last was. His eyes widen a fraction. The smile she had presented to him… It was sincere yet sad and melancholic; it's as if she was hiding something. It's as if she was saying her goodbyes to him. But that was not the only thing that had caught him off-guard. When he had seen her smile, instead of seeing Mikan, he saw another person in her. Ren. His childhood friend whom he had been waiting for. He closed his eyes, feeling stupid for letting go.

"_She's deteriorating, Natsume. She'll eventually leave all of you because of a matter only she knows she's capable of doing. Even the AAO doesn't know what she's up to, only her and the headmaster knows."_

The words of Reno echoing in the recesses of his mind. Deteriorating? What kind of deterioration? Mind? Body? Heart? He didn't understand but the word 'deteriorate' kept him on the edge. The leaving part too. What did it mean? He didn't understand a thing but the fact that she was going to leave them all behind made his heart sunk. Why did he felt like that? Could it possibly be that he held an attraction for her? Natsume stood up and stared at the full moon behind the small glass window.

"Deteriorating huh?" he asked silently, closing his eyes before opening them again. In the pit of his stomach, he knew that Mikan had wormed his way into his graces. How? He didn't even know. Maybe the fact that she was a spitfire had her earned his respects. If she were to be gone, would she join the AAO and rebel against them?

He growled low and moved so quickly and momentarily forgotten his wound. He held unto his breath, waiting for the pain to escapade his whole being but instead there was nothing. Lifting his shirt a bit, Natsume stared at the wound with surprise and amazement. There on his white porcelain skin, where the wound was once engraved, was nothing but his flesh. His wound had healed and not even a scar had remained!

"How?" he whispered silently and thought of the way Mikan had traced his wound. Does this mean that she had healed his wound without effort? Was she bound-free from her alice controller? He gave a soft chuckle. "Polka-dots," he paused, "You're an idiot after all."

[--

The man clad in an Armani suite crouched and placed a hand over his aching stomach where a fist was connected earlier. Mikan, seeing this as a weakness, immediately ran forward to him and did a somersault. She landed with grace. The sound of war cry followed after her landing. Upon reflex, Mikan turned her head towards the pregnant sound, her eyes widening in utter disbelief.

[--

Natsume kicked the door open and ran towards the battle. His mind disoriented and creating unwanted thoughts of what could possible happen to his partner. Even if she did not show it, the occasional twitch of her muscles and body was a symptom of her fatigue and exhaustion.

He turned to the left and stared at the sight that behold him. Mikan was standing upright; her body tensed as her hand grasps the hair of the Armani suit guy. She released her hold of him and sends a round house kick towards his face.

Natsume released a breath he didn't know he was holding by the time Mikan turned her head to see him. But his relief was momentarily when Mikan, ever so softly closed her eyes and fell on the ground floor without hesitation. Her body finally giving up to the exhaustion it wanted. Natsume widened his eyes in surprise and saw an Armani suit guy directing his gun towards Mikan.

Without further a due, Natsume set a wall fire to protect Mikan's already frail form. As soon as that was performed, he dashed out to Mikan and softly pulled her form towards his chest gently. Her forehead blanketed with a thin layer of sweat and her labored breathing gave everything he needed to know. She was overstraining herself, using her alice beyond the limit.

"You baka," he scolded to the semi-conscious girl. "Do you know what you've placed your body in?"

He heard a soft chuckle emitted from the girl in his arms. Her eyes closed yet her lips quirked into a soft and tired smile. "We're both idiots for putting ourselves in this kind of situation… baka."

"But it's not as bad as pushing yourself to the limit." He indignantly defended his honor. "You're not the hero this time."

"But I turned out to be," she teased and opened her eyes slightly to looked at Natsume.

Natsume gave his signature smirk before she resigned her lids. Carefully, Natsume placed a hand over her forehead. His eyes narrowed in recognition. She was burning up with fever! How was that so? He thought curiously before slipping an arm under her knees. By the time he stood up, he noticed the red liquid substance falling from the girl he carried off the ground. Natsume shifted her a bit and noticed the wound on her torso.

"Damn," he cursed out loud. "I swear by the Kami, if you survived this whole ordeal I'd kill you half to death."

Mikan gave another soft chuckle. "You're welcome to _try_."

Natsume didn't waste any time and immediately dashed towards the direction he thought was the way. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour.

"NATSUME- KUN!" a familiar yet annoying voice shouted from afar.

Natsume ran towards that direction and looked at Sumire, Jinno-sensei and Narumi –sensei waiting on the car. Nastume pushed past his limits for the sake of the girl in his arms. Seriously, he had guessed he had grown a small attraction for the girl. She may not be the girl he had expected her to be but that was what made her, herself. Yet he can't help but feel something familiar in her presence. Something like…

"Natsume-kun, what happened to Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked, concern.

Natsume glared at Narumi. "Ask later," he told him before turning to the car and entered it. He settled Mikan gently on the passenger's seat and laid her head on his lap. His gentleness surprised the audience that was watching. Never in their lives did they thought that Natsume could be so gentle and careful.

Narumi gave a soft smile. "What I've said?" he asked the question to himself. "A negative and a negative always and forever results to a positive. I just never thought it would happen so soon." He smirked silently before staring at Jinno who entered the car. Sumire stood her ground, her eyes setting on the form of Natsume who was too busy checking Mikan. The girl had just been in the Academy for how many days? Weeks? Months? And Natsume… her Natsume… was fond of her.

Sumire dejectedly entered the passenger's seat where Natsume and Mikan were. Natsume was staring at Mikan whose face was now painted with a tint of red in both her cheeks. Sheen of sweat layered her forehead and body as her chest heaved in and out.

'_I'm not giving up on you, Natsume-kun.'_ Sumire thought determinedly. _'You will be mine…' _

_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oooh... so now Sumire vows to have Natsume... HAHA! Okay the next chapter would be all about... hm... okay I don't remember... Anyway, you'll know it sooner or later because I'm half finised with the other chapter but too tired to continue it with all the prom thingy coming...**

**Tell me what you think... Just click the button that says 'REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER'... The more you send your reviews, that faster I'll work with my chapters... :)  
**


	9. Mask VIII Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to leave a review... It would really be appreciated...**

"...."- talking

_'...' - thoughts _

_flash backs and Mikan's dream sequence? I don't really know what you call it, hm... like personal views._

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8: REVEALED**

_The moment I opened my eyes, I saw was myself in the center of ominous darkness. Amidst the darkness were soft bubbles surfacing. The only light at the moment was my pale complexion, contrasting the blackness of my torture. It was sad to tell you the truth- there was no one there to accompany me. I was alone, waiting for… what? _

_My death?_

_My savior? _

_My redemption? _

_What exactly was I waiting for? _

[--

"I know there's something you're hiding from me." the amethyst eyed girl looked at her teacher with a cold glare. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides and her brows furrowed deeply when she heard no answer from her adviser. "Now, Hotaru-chan. There's no need for hostility."

"Cut the act Narumi-san, you know I know exactly what I'm talking about." Anger was evident in the voice of Hotaru as she sought desperately for the answers she needed. The moment she saw Natsume running inside the medical facility of the academy with Mikan unconscious in his arms, she saw nothing but red. She was angry at herself for not stopping Mikan. She was angry at Natsume for not protecting her. But mostly, she was angry at the faculty for not telling her a thing about Mikan's unknown past.

Hell right. She knew everything what was going around the academy, special thanks to her inventions. She knew that Andou was the one who found the secrets of Mikan before relaying the information to the faculty. She knew about the upcoming interrogations and possible punishment if Mikan wasn't truthful to the faculty. She knew mostly what was going on, yet she remained quiet for most of the time.

"Mikan-chan is currently-" Narumi closed his eyes before looking at the eyes of Hotaru's. "She's suffering from over-strained usage of her alice, right? But her condition's stable, right?" Hotaru's voice wavered silently.

"Yes, her condition has been better than worse and there's nothing to fear about." Narumi explained with a soft smile. "But I'm afraid that her alice is…"

"What exactly are you talking about?" Hotaru inquired, her voice laced with heavy sadness and guilt for the best friend she couldn't help. Mikan had asked her to watch her back yet, she wasn't able to tell her or direct the enemy. "Follow me, Imai-san."

[--

_In every end of the journey, the only thing that became apparent in my vision was the sight of blood. The blood always overflows to the point that it'd touch the sole of my feet. No matter how much I try to wash my feet and hands, the red stain never seems to be gone. It's always there, no matter what I try to do. I tried my best to remove them. I tried my best to rid them. But, no matter, it still remains like an ugly scar._

_Every time I stare at familiar faces, the red stain is visible on their faces. I don't fear blood, but I fear their lives. I fear what may happen to them if I were to stay beside them. Hotaru, Narumi-san, Anna-san, Ruka-pyon, everyone has blood on them. I cannot comprehend anything what my mind supplies to me. I had come to the conclusion that my hallucinations had been a plausible reminder of my past life. _

_No matter how strong I am, yet in this nightmare that I'm trapped within now, even I cannot escape this. _

--

_The night was dark and the only thing that mattered to me at the moment was the hand that held mine so tight. The girl in front of me, my elder twin sister, was running so hard that her breaths came out in 'puffs'. The green fields and white flowers surrounded us as we planned our escape. At the moment, my body was tired and I tried my best to keep up with the pace my sister. _

"_Hold on," I vaguely registered the voice of my sister, not far from me. "We'll get there soon, please hold on." _

_I merely stared at my sister before blinking. Though I was the one who initiated the escape, my body was too tired to even run at the moment. I was too tired. The experimentations' effects were taking in and using my alice against the guards inside the mansion was not a good idea too._

"_They're here," Miku whispered before stopping, I on the hand tripped on my feet. Miku stared at me quietly with calculative eyes, her expression akin to guilt and sorrow. What was happening with her? Was something going on? Did she foresee that something bad was going to occur? I didn't understand. _

"_Miku…?" I asked, quite unsure of her feelings. They were mixed emotions. Sadness, tiresome, troubled, sorrow, pain, exhaustion. Turning my head to the other direction, I saw the guards coming quickly. I tried to stand, I did. But, my body didn't listen. My body was disobeying my orders; it's as if someone was controlling my movements. I felt empty and gone. "Get out of here Miku, I'll hold them off as long as I could." _

"_No," Miku answered with small tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She knelt down towards me and took my hand, placing them on either side of her cheeks. "I'm sorry Mikan, but the future was in set. I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry Mikan. I'm really sorry. I'll have to leave you." _

"_Then go," I told her passively. "As long as you're alive and safe, I'll be fine. I'll escape again then we'll be together again." _

_Miku could only shake her head as tears beautifully cascaded down her cheeks. "We were born together, but we will live and die separately. I knew this and I know this. This is the prophecy written for us. The other will have to go while the other will have to face the world with a heavy task. You, my Mikan, were bound for greater deeds while I will have to watch you from afar." _

"_No, that's not possible… Miku, you're talking nonsense…" _

_But as quickly as that, Miku was gagged by those guards. The very guards that I came to hate and loathe. The anger that I have tried to held back for so long… unleashed alongside with my alice. Everyone screamed… even my sister and I screamed. I didn't know what happened. _

_When I opened my eyes, I just wished I hadn't. The guards were all down. The flowers that were once white turned red with blood. And my sister… was down with blood oozing from her abdomen. The wind that blew the fields was cold and chilling… I was scared._

"_Miku…!" I crawled going to my sister. There was so many blood coming from Miku's lithe form… My mind was blank. I couldn't think, except preserving what little life Miku had left. I softly placed Miku's head on my lap. _

"_I told you… didn't I? But even in the end, you're still… stubborn." Miku breathe softly before placing a hand to my shaky one. "You're not alone…" _

_At that moment, my body felt numb along with the remnants of my emotions. I knew that they were long gone because this person… this person on my lap was taking them with her. Without her, life was meaningless. Without my stigmatic twin, there was no purpose. There were no longer tears awaiting the death of my sister. There was no guilt. There was no sadness. There was nothing. I couldn't feel anything any longer. I could only watch my sister as she writhe in pain._

"_Listen Mikan… Only you are the one capable of saving yourself. You are not essentially gone, but at the moment yes, but not for long. Your heart can only be there once you learn to accept the person who cares for you and cherishes you. Only you are the one, who forces yourself to suffer like this. No one has no heart; even the coldest of person has a heart. If someone learns to care, love, cherish and protect, and you accept them, that is the only time that you will be free from your Alice's Phases. Please remember them…" Miku whispered softly as a tear escape her lid. Placing a soft hand to my cheeks, she wiped the trail of dirt not realizing the stain of red she left. _

"_Do not blame yourself for every mistake… And foremost, do not dwell…" _

_As the wind blew across the field, the red petals flew across the sky. Somehow, it felt like snowing. But every white snowflakes I see, there was blood in it… It was an odd sight, white tainted with blood like I tainting my sister. Every time the wind blew, I knew that my innocence was no longer a treasure I kept… It was stolen from me, and more importantly, it was stolen through my sister because the 'bad guys' knew that she was the only treasure I had left. _

_--_

_Each time I recall that memory, I am forced to detach myself to society. Withdrawing from the human social circle had been my choice… No, it was never a choice. It was a necessity to detach myself from them in order to protect the treasure of other people. The blood that tainted the white lilies reminds me of the death of my sister. Reminds me how corrupted I really was; that I was no longer innocent._

_Everything was blank when that incident happened. I no longer bare the conscience of it, but I didn't understand what happened to me and to my Alice. Up to this moment, what happened back there remains a mystery. But there was only thing that I was certain about…_

_I killed my sister with my alice…_

[--

The white door opened softly, letting small light lit the dark room. The room was cold, uncanny and eerily silent. _'What else is to expect from a patient's room?' _the young girl who entered the room thought humorously.

True, the room was gloomy and a loom of tension set itself in the atmosphere. But the atmosphere didn't bother the sleeping girl in the bed covered in white sheets. Nor was she perturb by the endless 'beeping' of the heart monitor. She was peacefully sleeping, as if dead but the layer of sweat appearing on her forehead tells otherwise.

Hotaru neared the patient before plopping herself on the seat; her eyes heavy with unshed sorrow and guilt. "Mikan," she called to the sleeping girl. "How is it that you've come to keep these things hidden? How can I help you?"

No reply.

"This attitude is what I really hate. Taking all the responsibilities in your shoulders and never telling those people who are close to you a thing… I wonder how is it that Miku was able to endure your stubborn attitude." Hotaru stated before taking Mikan's hand under the bed sheets. She pulled Mikan's hand close to her cheeks. "Can I at least take a bit of your suffering?" she asked, not noticing the small tear that fell.

[--

'_Can I at least take a bit of your suffering?' _

_Hotaru?_

_No… I cannot allow that, for the burden cast upon my shoulders is mine alone. _

_Because in the end, no matter how much I maltreat you, you are one of the people I chose to cherish… that's why I can't and won't allow you to steal the heavy burden cast upon my shoulders… This is my journey alone for my guilty sins… Because, once your hand is stained by countless flow of blood, you're never human once again. Instead, you're a filth of trash ready to be disposed anytime. _

[--

Heavy lids started to open, revealing bright brown orbs. Tilting her head a bit, the young girl on the covers looked at her side to see no one. The dark night was not supplying any comfort for her glazed eyes.

"You're not supposed to be moving yet, Mikan." a husky voice reprimanded the girl under the sheets softly. "I'm surprised that you're able to wake up despite your condition."

Mikan let out a soft sigh before acknowledging the voice, "Andou-sempai, so we meet again. Are you going to reprimand me for not joining the extra classes? As my senior, are you going to punish me for my transgression?"

"Stop playing Mikan," Andou said with strained voice. "There's no need to hide everything, I know exactly who you are…"

"Do you now…? Are you sure you know me inside-out? Do you really know me who I am?"

"What happened? You were never like this I-"

"Stop talking Tsubasa-san." Mikan glared at Andou, her eyes glazing with fires and anger. "She was never there. No matter what you do, the girl whom you thought I am will never come back. She no longer lives."

"How come you never tell me? Did you plan on telling me? More importantly, do you plan on telling Natsume all of this?" Andou asked.

Mikan closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh. "I knew, from the start that by coming to this place, the identity that was long gone, would be remembered." she said softly. "It would have been better if you were not so nosy, Andou. Some things are better left unsaid and forgotten, you're very life can be in danger."

"What are you planning exactly? You were never like this before. I thought that when I get to see you, you would-"

"I would what? Be like what I used to be after all what's been happening around me lately? As time passes, you changed along with it. I no longer bare conscience and innocence. They are long gone." Mikan told him with a sigh. "The moment my hands were stained, I no longer remained humane. My humanity died too. Taking innocent lives for another life and doing so without guilt is not what you consider human."

Andou walked across the bed of Mikan and stared at her, hard. His eyes were glazed a bit of melancholic and anger. "I'm sorry… I-I-"

"It's too late to apologize, now. Your parents died in the hands of the AAO because they knew what the twins were capable of. At that time, you were no longer there. You were taken by the Academy and remain oblivious to the happenings outside the academy. It cannot be help." Mikan mused, her eyes dulled for a moment. "Even in their last breath, they insisted on saving the twins, Ren and Rin. A parent's love for their children; how ironic."

"It was never my intention to tell you anything from the start, that's the truth of it all. My secrets are mine alone and I will do as I please. No matter what you do to me or the faculty for that matter, I won't relay any information about it. If you stay in my way and go against me, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Andou cast his head down. "How crude," he whispered. "Even if you say such thing, I know that you're still there. You can't kill me. No matter what happens, you're still that person I'm looking for because the past is who made you. You are and forever and still is-"

"I am no longer her, Andou. After all this, not a person will remember me anyway. That's my way."

"How can you decide things on your own!? Do you think I will let you go ahead and do whatever it is you're planning!?" Andou clenched the hospital gown of Mikan. "I've been trying so hard to find you! Every mission, I made sure to do it earlier before asking your whereabouts to any people! I've been risking my life for every single mission because I was looking for you! Why can't you appreciate anything around you anymore!? Are you that heartless already?!"

Mikan gave a soft smile to Andou, akin to sadness and sorrow. Her hardships and pain all reflected in that single smile. "I lost everything, Andou-sempai."

Andou's eyes widened a bit, his hands relaxing from its hold. Without thinking, he pulled Mikan into a hug. Her face buried deep into his muscled tone chest. Andou held her tight, not knowing what to do. The moment she said that phrase, it was heartbreaking. No matter how much a person changed, their vital organ is the heart. If too much pain is inflicted, it causes depression that sometimes leads to death.

"Please don't look at me with those eyes," he begged helplessly while hugging his sister tighter.

'_What is this feeling? My chest… it feels as if it's in pain yet there are no wounds. It's warm and painful like fire…' _Mikan thought while narrowing her eyes. Unconsciously, she placed her arms around Andou and closed her eyes. Every second passed made her sleepy and the warmth radiated from Andou didn't seem to extinguish. With the last ounce of strength, she whispered, "I no longer bear you name. Please do not acknowledge me as that girl."

Andou gently placed Mikan's body to the bed and tucked her in. He gave a sad smile before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "You may think as that but even so, the blood that flows within you doesn't change a thing. From now on, I'll protect you, no matter the cost of it. After all, I may not be 'idealic' person you sought for but no matter what name you change; you will forever and will still be, my dearest younger sister, Ren."

[--

"I hope for your safety, Miss Sakura."

Mikan ignored the nurse behind her. The fact that, that nurse was fretting and fearful was grating on her nerves. True that their first encounter was not pleasurable and civilized but what's past is in the past. After all, that's how she deals with people who take her without her consent. She remembered that day where she threatened her with the needle. How delightful.

Descending the stairs, Mikan tilted her head and stared at the blue sky. The wind blew softly against her skin, ruffling her hair in the process. Mikan closed her eyes in pain. "The light was never my friend," she whispered.

[--

"There she is, the legendary ice princess Sakura Mikan, partner to the heartless Hyuuga Natsume." a voice whispered softly to his companion.

The companion nodded his head. "Yeah," he agreed before taking his camera out. "Who would have thought that seeing her from afar would be exciting and thrilling? Man, check her out. Her pale skin, emotionless face, I could see why people are scared of her."

"But, that just adds another reason why we should do this and convince other people too." the other teen regarded before giving a soft smile. "Damn, I was always in love with that faraway look of hers."

"It was what draws me to her. No matter how hurting her words can be, truth to be told, she's a really warm person. The fact that she saves Hyuuga from those kidnappers give a dead giveaway that she really is a soft person." The man situated the camera in front of him before clicking the button to caption the moment.

_Click!_

"She looks very beautiful." the teen sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, wait, when do we start our motives? Do you think Mikan-sama will approve of our affections?"

The other teen laughed softly. "Why not? Hyuuga and Nogi have one, heck even Imai has. I don't see the reason why Mikan-sama can't have one, she deserves it!"

[--

"Mikan-chan!"

Mikan opened her eyes, her peace disturb by that single voice. After a couple of seconds, Setsu appeared before her with that goofy grin. "Setsu," she regarded before closing her eyes again.

"Mou, Mikan-chan, you're being mean today. Can't you at least say that you're happy that you saw my face today?" he whined softly and crouched in front of Mikan.

"The fact that you disturb my peace made my mood gloomy. Should I be happy that you're sprawling like an idiot and disturbing me every single moment?"

Setsu frowned at the insult. "You're being so grumpy!"

"Who wouldn't be with that annoying voice of yours? I grow tired of your stupid acts, Setsu. You're not a child anymore that needs to be reprimanded every single moment. You disgust me."

"Why Mikan-chan!" Setsu cried softly, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I know that you like to be alone but that's not what friends are for! I am your friend Mikan and all you do is push me away!" he whined pitifully while looking at Mikan who was walking away.

"Friend, huh?" she asked and stopped. "Although you might have been there for me, I don't think companionship is what you seek from me. In fact, when was the last time that you cared for my welfare? I know what you're here for and I'm not blind to that, Takemura Setsu. I know who exactly you are and what you hide behind that pretty smile of yours, don't think I didn't thought of it."

"I'm here because-"

"You're here because of your duty towards me. I no longer bear ill intention against you like I used to, but I suggest that you stay within the border line. Taking me as a friend is so low because in the end, you're just a vessel towards 'it'."

"Mikan, saying such things and going so far to call _her_ 'it'. I may not be like what I used to be before but I have my debts towards _her. _If it wasn't for _her,_ I wouldn't have been alive and here standing in front of you." Setsu stated with anger.

Mikan gave a soft chuckle. "My, the great and sociable Setsu has finally lost his sanity. Who would have thought that you were capable of getting angry after all the façade you place? Touché, Setsu." she stated in a bitter tone. "Do what you must… After all this, I won't become a memory."

"Idiot," Setsu muttered softly to himself. "The reason why I was sent here was because I was burdened by the duty to make your last days worth it before you gave yourself… I didn't come here just because of duty; I came here with my own free will to see you Mikan."

[--

"Fellow teachers, I stand here before you to inform classified information regarding one of our students," Mr. Shun stated while nearing the group of teachers.

Narumi stared at Shun before averting his gaze under his table where Hotaru was hidden. Hotaru didn't say a word towards her adviser and instead glared at him. "Listen carefully Imai-san," he whispered. "The things that I've told you yesterday were only small tidbits of Sakura-san's past. But in this room, you will learn of her Alice and the reason why the AAO are chasing her."

Hotaru nodded her head before closing her eyes. "What is it Shun-san?" Serina asked thoughtfully as she made her way towards the said teacher. "Sakura-san's alice is the art of manipulation."

"Manipulation? There are lots of manipulation alice, Shun-san. Please be more specific with your explanations." Jinno scoffed before scrutinizing the shaking teacher.

"I know what I'm saying. That is her alice!" Shun desperately told the teacher. "She's really dangerous. No wonder why the Rosary of Control couldn't contain and control her alice!"

Jinno snorted softly. "Are you saying that she had destroyed the Rosary through her alice? Impossible." he indignantly stated while arranging his glasses. "There are too many divisions for the 'manipulation alice' such as Shadow Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Water Manipulation and many other things."

"Wait; don't tell me that-"Narumi muttered before looking at the dumbstruck Hotaru under his table.

Shun nodded his head. "Yes," he answered to Narumi's thoughts. "Sakura-san's alice is not just an alice. Her alice allows her to control anything she wants, be it the alice of another alice user, the weather and possibly our very mind too."

The people around in the faculty room remained silent, contemplating at the new found discovery of Mikan's alice. "So you're saying that Mikan could control almost everything?" Serina asked, doubtfully.

"No, she controls the world with just one thought." Shun muttered mostly to himself before staring at the blue sky.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks everyone for reading this story... Yeah, so there, you know her alice... ::clears throat:: I know there's not yet MikanXNatsume moments but there will be in the next chapter and the chapter after that... :3 I'm sorry for not updating so soon enough... :] anyhow, summers here! HAVE A HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE! **

**I would like to thank:**

EverlastingBreeze

HarunaNiwa073

l3vA

keraii

uSt To RaNdOm

Tear Droplet

moonacre99

**Thank you very much for reviewing my story. You guys are my inspiration to this story and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter... :p thank you so much! ::cries:: Please don't forget to review everyone! See you in the next chapter! (^_^)  
**


	10. Mask IX Interrogated

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Um... hey guys, wait don't hate me! I have my reasons for not uploading for a very long time. First of all, I um... well... you see... I had a writer's block and my inner muse, responsible for making this story possible, left me all alone! I was trying my best to call him back but he wont come back! He probably got jealous with the chocolate bar I was eating... I've been eating chocolate so much that I get hyper... O.O anyway, another thing is... I'm on my last year in high school and that means more responsibilities are given to me and my batch mate... we had lots of test and assignments... i couldn't visit my computer and as such... so I'm very sorry everyone! I made this chapter essentially a bit long for you to enjoy people... Consider it as my deepest and sincerest apology for not uploading within the 3 months... Sorry... **

**Yeah, I did promised you guys a bit of Natsume and Mikan moments didn't I? Well... the thing is, it was moved to the next chapter... so sorry again... this time it's true... but there is a bit of MikanX Natsume moment in here so you don't have to feel lonely. Another thing is, I didn't beta this so... please don't mind the whole OOC and grammar mistakes... To tell you the truth I dont even know who Mister Kounji is and his attitude.. i don't read the manga so... yeah... that's it... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**REMINDER: If you read this story of mine, please review. I would really like that. :D thanks...**

"..."- talking

_'...' - thoughts _

_imagination or flash backs _

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 9: INTERROGATED

Mikan swing her legs together while staring passively at the blue sky. _'That was probably wrong,' _she thought silently before remembering the harsh words she said towards Setsu. The wind blew softly as the petal of the cherry blossom sway across the fields. Mikan closed her eyes softly, savoring the moment of peace. _'But he was never… what exactly are his plans? Why is he here, goofing around, in the first place? I don't understand him.'_

"You know," the voice softly said. "Sitting on that branch with that faraway look may cause you to fall."

Mikan quickly opened her eyes. "I've told you before didn't I? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I respect your decision," Andou told the girl on the branch softly. "But that doesn't mean that I'm on good terms with your decision. It's fine if you don't want me to call you 'imouto', but no matter what happens, I will still care you. You can't change anything about that."

The breeze blew softly among them. The girl on the branch swings her legs simultaneously, while the boy leaned on the tree opposite to the direction of the girl. The cherry blossom petals softly falling from their twigs as the breeze blew once again.

"I never got the chance to ask you the last time," Andou started softly while staring at the cherry blossom tree. "What Alice Phase are you in right now?"

A silent sigh came from the girl perch on the branch as she whipped her untied hair. "I'm probably at my fourth phase right now," she mused silently. "But seeing that I'm still walking, I don't understand things anymore. I should have lost my ability to walk by the time I woke up but instead, I started feeling unusual things. It's hard to say."

"Do you think you were able to revert back to Phase 1?"

"I don't think so," she stated softly. "If that's true then, it'll just be inconvenient for me."

"How so?"

The young girl swings her legs again before landing on the grass with a soft 'thud'. Turning around softly, she stared at the boy leaning on the base of the cherry blossom, staring at her intensely. Her brown hair flew softly as the wind pass. "Because," she paused before giving pursing her lips together. "It'll just be a bothersome. It's been a while since I've felt, around nine years to be exact. Though this is what living is supposed to be, it would be better if I just continued to be numb until the end."

Andou stared at Mikan impassively before standing up. Softly, he made his way towards Mikan and pulled her into a hug, earning a soft 'ah' from the young girl in his arms. "Idiot," he whispered silently all the while tightening his hold of her. "How can I help you if you're always avoiding? What exactly are your plans?"

"No matter how many hugs you give me or attention," Mikan mused before pushing Andou softly. "I won't be persuaded so easily to give in. You will know when it is time."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"If I were to tell you, you'd just stop me in the end." Mikan said softly. "The fact that talking to you right now is hard, don't make it any harder by making me say things that is only meant for me. No matter how much you try save me, in the end, you can't because only I am capable of doing this task. Some things are better left unsaid anyway, this moment is no different."

"I make things harder for you? Aren't you doing the same thing for me? You make things harder for me too. Don't even dare think for a second that you're the only one suffering here! I am a part of whatever problem you carry so lend me some information." Andou said through clenched fist.

Mikan glared at Andou. "Look," she said monotonously. "I don't know what's got into that head of yours to mind my movements but my actions are limited here and outside the campus. Now that the Academy knows of my Alice, it is possible that I would be guarded every now and then, or would you like the other way where I could just destroy their brains and get it over with?"

"What- How could you say such things? Where is your compassion? You're thoughtless! Don't you ever think of other people's pain before yourself? Can't you see that if you kill people, other people would get hurt in the process? You've gone insane if this is your initial motives."

"You're cruel," she mused with darkened eyes. "To think I would stoop that low and kill for my entertainment and amusement. I've gone much more pain that anyone else could have. I was left, abandoned, experimented for personal gains and pleasures, tortured, and forced to do horrible things. But mostly, you don't know the pain of seeing Rin's death. The pain is nothing to be compared about when you see the person you love die within your arms. So stop acting like the wise person here! Stop acting like you know better than I do when in fact you've been here the whole time, having fun and who knows what, while I was held against my will!"

Andou stared at Mikan, dumbfounded. His hand shaking uncontrollably due to shock while he remained rooted in his spot. Mikan stared quietly at her sempai without any sympathy in her eyes. Her chest was constricting painfully. It was warm but instead of the warmth she had felt the night when he visited her in the hospital, the warmth was different. It was suffocating her air and she didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. It was weird and mostly, unpleasant.

"Ren I-"

She scoffed silently in anger. "You're more ignorant than I thought you are, despite being a DA student. Has the adviser gone soft to you that he doesn't expose you too much to violence and death?" she asked nonchalantly. "I don't need you worrying about me; I am more capable of taking care of myself. Don't even bother calling me if all you talk is about brotherly love and other crap. At the moment, I'm just waiting for the right time to move. From the rumors I've heard, Haruka died without reasons. There's no point in using her as bait. _He'_s more ruthless and sick than I thought." she thought silently, the last part said out loud unconsciously.

"You're too-"

"What? Selfish? Arrogant? Cruel? I know that. That's why you should keep your damn nose away from my business and **never **compare me to Ren." With that Mikan walked away, her hands shaking hard and sweating as she kept a hard and impassive face. "If it means to become the antagonist or to severe all close ties, I would do it. I must be cruel and arrogant, only to be kind to everyone." she whispered through the wind with closed eyes, leaving Andou all alone in his thoughts.

Andou stared quietly at the retreating form of his sister. His thoughts were all centered with the things she said. Clenching his fist eyes tight together, he crouched and leaned his head on his knee.

"Tsubasa," the voice acknowledge with concern.

Tilting his head up, he stared quietly at Misaki with teary eyes. His judgment clouded with pain and confusion. "I'm not a good brother. This whole time, she was left all alone. This whole time, she was battling with her grief and rage. How could I be so blind, Misaki? How could I not see that she was in much pain?"

"Tsubasa," Misaki whispered softly before crouching down to be in level with Andou. Taking his hands in his hand, Misaki stared carefully at the boy in front of her. "It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything. I know that; you know that. There's nothing you could do. You were taken by the Academy as soon as you've shown your Alice."

"But I should have stayed! I should have-" Andou pried his hands away from Misaki before pulling her into a hug. "I don't know that to do." he whispered softly before crying silently on her shoulder. "She's become like this because she was left all alone. When she needed someone, there was no one to help her. There was no one to shelter her from the pain or comfort her. She has lived her life all alone. I tried my best to help her… but the more I try my best to help her, she seems to be drifting away from me. It's as if, I'm the one causing her pain!"

Misaki closed her eyes and let Andou cry against her shoulder. "Let's just hope that someone might change her mind… or perhaps a person who could understand what she's gone through." she whispered against his hair. "As for that moment, you got to pull yourself together. Ren may appear cold to you but I guess that's a natural reaction you can get from her. After all, you've been apart for God knows how many years, Tsubasa. It's just a matter of time before she softens again. And when that happens, she might acknowledge you as her brother again."

[-

Youichi stared watched with disinterest at the group of students playing skipping rope. His eyes were lazily scanning the green field while eating a box of sweet delicious Howalon puffs. Quietly, he munched one howalon after another all the while observing the kids on the playground playing. Although he was ten, playing was not a thing he does. "Onee-chan," he thought, thinking of Mikan and her mysterious ways. Tilting his head up again, he saw the subject of his thoughts wandering around the playground before sitting on the base of a tree with her face shielded away from sight.

[-

'_Why so am I being so… un-Mikan like?' _she thought silently before pinching the bridge of her nose. Her untied hair whipping softly like ripples against the water.

_Click_

Mikan opened her eyes, finally unnerved by that sound. Picking her pace up, she quickly walked all the while noticing the faint footsteps of 3 people. Whoever this people were, they had been stalking her ever since she was released from her confines in the hospital. At first she didn't mind them, letting them do their bidding. But lately, it had been unbecoming, especially that they were bringing a foreign item. She could easily manipulate them with her Alice but they were the least of her problem at the moment.

"Where'd she go!" the man holding the camera asked in confusion. "She was here a while ago."

The other teenager sighed. "Man," he whined. "And here I thought we could get a clear shot of her untied hair."

Mikan stared at them from the branch she was perched on. She leaped as gently as she could and landed on the ground with a soft thud. "I should probably sue you for stalking me. Aside from that, did your parents ever teach you not to stalk a person, especially a girl for that matter?"

"Ah," the other teen squirmed before turning around to meet the serene yet hard face of Mikan. "Mi-Mikan-sama!" he said with a blush before bowing down.

She stared quietly at the boy in front of her with calculative eyes. "State you purpose."

"P-purpose? I-I… Er, w-We…"

"Miss Sakura Mikan, we are known as the Ice Princess Fan club. In other words, we are the Mikan Sakura FANCLUB."

"Fan club," she whispered silently while eyeing the man in the middle. His eyes were that of deep blue behind the small specs he wore. His hair was a messy black and a decorative cocky smile adored his face. He was handsome, but not much. "Go find another person to waste your time with. I don't do petty things like your Ice Pedophile or whatever you call it."

"P-Phedophile! We don't do things like that Mikan-sama! EVER! We never do such a thing; it's so low, even for our standard… and We-Wha- B-but Mi-Mikan-sama! We love you! From the bottom of our hearts! We are inspired by your heroic deeds when you saved Hyuuga-san from the bad guys without any hesitation! Despite your cold demeanor you still care for the people around you! We aspired to your-"

"Boss, she left…" the smallest among the three whispered.

"Not now," the leader spoke before continuing his speech. "As I was talking, we aspire and aim to be just like you! Cool," he said while doing a post with twinkling eyes. "Bold," he did another post with raging fires as background. "Daring and Serene," he said with so much feeling that a flower started to grow at the top of his head. "But despite all of these characteristics, we aim to be kind and gentle within. That why we made this fanclub just for you. To let other students know that beautiful you…?"

"I told you she left sempai." the leader groaned in disdain before turning his head to his junior. "Now what are we going to do? Mikan-sama is very good in hiding! Come, let us go and try to look for her."

[-

"How troublesome," Mikan thought angrily before making her way to the nearest tree. By the time she was close enough to the tree; she slowly sat down and buried her face with the use of her arms._ 'Tsubasa must hate me right now because of all the cruel words I said to him, and though doing this thing was never heavy before, but why now? Why am I sweating and shaking uncontrollably? Why was it so… heart breaking when I saw his devastated face? Mostly, what's going on with me?'_

"Mikan-neechan?" a voice inquired. "You seem kind of off today, something happened badly?"

Tilting her head, Mikan gave a frown to the person who dare disturb her peace. "Youichi," she said calmly and softly before letting her head lean on the trunk of the tree. She gave a soft sigh before closing her eyes.

Youichi stared at her with soft admonished eyes. "Sighing like that means something's wrong with you or with your affairs, nee-chan." he thought silently before staring at the group of kids playing.

"I broke a pair of wings from two birds today," she stated calmly to the boy beside her.

"Why?"

"They were especially being so nosy. It was grating on my nerves." Mikan answered his question softly. "But… the other bird… the big bird that I've come to watch every now and then, it was for his safety that I broke them. It was this reason that I didn't want him fly that much across the sky."

"What is wrong with the sky?" he asked.

She stared at sky as a group of birds flew across the sky. "The sky was dangerous… there was a storm coming and I didn't want him to carelessly fly." she answered. "But… when I tore his wings… it somehow felt funny… It was… difficult to look at his face. To look at his heartbroken and confused gaze… I couldn't… I didn't know what… It was-"

Youichi stared at Mikan. She gave a soft sigh, a sigh of confusion and negligence before she buried her face in her palms. Staring intently, he noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably. "Nee-chan," he mused silently to himself. Mikan was shaking so much it's as if she was in trauma, yet she was having a hard time adapting and analyzing her feelings. "Don't fight it."

"What?" she asked and put her hands down.

"Yes," he answered back. "The more you try to deny your feelings, the more it will overwhelm you. This is not a matter of weakness, nee-chan. This will make you strong and different in the future."

Mikan regarded the statement softly before staring at the sky. "I don't need to become strong. I know that my strength is enough."

"Who are you going to protect then?" he inquired softly while watching her with calculating eyes. "Do you have someone to protect?"

She stared softly at the boy beside her. "Too many to count," she said before her eyes widen a fraction in surprise. At that moment, a soft glow emanate behind the uniform of Mikan. Youichi stared awe and wonderment as the glow gradually become strong.

"Nee-chan-"

The soft light encompassed both individuals. The glow Mikan emanated gave warmth and indescribable power towards the Youichi. It felt being reborn again with new powers surging through his whole being. It was so pleasant to feel the dominant of the power yet at the same time terrifying. Though powerful as it may seem, it left you starving for the whole power. Slowly, the glow reduced and left the body of Youichi and Mikan.

"Nee-chan, wh-what was that?" he asked softly. "It felt surreal right?"

Youichi turned to the girl beside him only to see her pale and clammy self. "Nee-chan? Are you okay?" he softly asked with concern. "Nee-chan?"

Mikan softly opened her eyes. "You took most of my strength, Youichi…" she admonished the child.

"What?" he asked, quite unsure of her statement.

"Never mind," she said softly to the child before making her exit.

[-

Mikan softly placed a hand over her chest. A gentle glow emanated through the gem. The truth about the gem was it was actually attached to her. The gem was inside her and only a bit of its surface had wormed its way out. It was a translucent blue with a tint of dark indigo in it, making it appear as if malice laced the purity among the blue. While it appears harmless, the jewel had marvelous wonders of powers. As soon as starts to glow, the person closest gets the benefit to adopt the powers of the host, no questions ask. However, while the person gets the positive points of the gem, the host on the other hand, gets the negative. It leaves the host render to vulnerability and powerless and can sometimes cause impending death depending on the amount of power given.

It was a curse but a necessity for the success she may gain if she executed her plans well. The gem attached to her body was a constant reminder of her impending mission to come. The eerie glow that had happened earlier was a warning of the little time she had before she had to do her task. Mostly, it sucks and proved itself as a useless piece of crap.

She sighed for the umpteenth time of the day, her auburn locks swaying softy against her back. "I'd appreciate it if you'd be more secretive when spying on me, Hotaru."

"Hm," Hotaru muttered with a delicate frown plastered on her pale face. "Students or more likely the boy's population, if not the whole then one fourth of it, had been demanding a stolen picture from you. The price of each picture is quite promising."

Mikan gave a soft glare at Hotaru. "You're selling me," she accused gently.

"Not selling," she replied. "Merely being a model of the focal point for now. They were on rampage when they heard a single girl's heroic deeds for the 'Great and Infamous' Hyuuga Natsume. Most of his underlings had been very thankful for your deeds, along the run of their thankfulness had been their adoration and admiration for you."

At this point, Mikan furrowed her brows together – her eyes glowing in anger and in unappreciative. "I shouldn't have done that then," she mused with strained voice.

"Typically you, Mikan," Hotaru said. "You had always pushed people away from you. The question is, 'whatever reason are you doing that for?'"

She stared long hard at the smooth pavement of the ground with a bitter look. "Does it really matter if I pushed the people who wish to socialize away from me?"

"It does. After all, the person you allow to socialize yourself with is that Setsu guy. If I were to assume, it would seem as if the both of you are lovers instead of friends."

Mikan chuckled bitterly. "Me? Considering Setsu as a friend? Of course not, and never in my dreams would he be the man beside me. I never wished for a lifetime partner. That guy is not here to have fun and pounce like a seven year old child; he's here for a certain reason."

"And that reason would most likely be you."

"How sharp of you," she complimented her companion. "Your reputation always exceeds you, Hotaru."

"Don't play around Mikan," Hotaru scolded with seriousness. "I want to know the truth that you've been hiding. Ever since we were a child, I knew that Miku knew of something you don't. And if I were to guess right, you now, know what Miku meant. You know what's really going on and what's going to happen."

It was Mikan's turn to glare at Hotaru. Her eyes were cold and unfaltering and despite its' appearance, deep inside the recesses of her eyes held the melancholy and pain and foremost the secret she had been dying to tell to anybody who could help her. But apparently, fate had always been cruel to her and sometimes she had to ask, "Why? Why does it always have to be me? Why did I have to suffer so much?" Unfortunately, she couldn't talk to fate itself. She was destined for greater things, that's what Miku or Rin had always believed but now, albeit there were signs showing around her like the glow in her chest, she just wouldn't have it. To her, this was her redemption. To her, this was going to be the last place before she was forgiven for her misgivings and misdeeds.

"You want to know the truth so badly that you're willing to confront me with it?" she asked softly with a raised brow. "And whatever purposes could you use this 'truth' for? Tell me, Hotaru, what could you do if you know the truth?"

Hotaru eyed Mikan's serious voice. "If there was anything I could do, then I'd do it."

"Even if the only way was to fight against fate, herself?" she asked, deadpanned.

"If fate would allow me, I would fight at whatever cost."

"Even if it means your life?"

"Yes," Hotaru said with finality. "Even if it means sacrificing my own life."

"Then you're more idiotic than I thought," Mikan said before closing her eyes in thought. "Fate has its own ways to win. She'd be cheating. After all, she knows what happens next after next. Lastly, it'll mean you're the bad guy."

Hotaru didn't say anything but stared at Mikan. "Fate doesn't always side with the good guys."

"What makes you think that?" she inquired.

"I- "

"Sakura," a voice boomed from behind.

Both girls turned their heads to see their Math Teacher, Jinno. His eyes didn't falter when they rest upon the cold brown ice of Mikan's. The truth is, despite the hard and strong front he had outside, he was quivering and shaking inside. There were so many things Mikan can do with just a thought. That thought itself coming from her, was enough to destroy even his alice.

"The Director wishes to talk to you." he said in a hard voice.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes at the sudden information. She quickly averted her gaze from Jinno when she saw Mikan nod her head. "Mikan," she said in a hush voice all the while grabbing her arm. "Don't."

Mikan stared at Hotaru. Quietly, she placed a hand over Hotaru's hand. "Hotaru," she said with an expression so unlike her. Opening her mouth, she mouthed a few silent words to her before releasing her arm from Hotaru's grip. "Where?"

"In the faculty room,"

[-

Hotaru stared at the retreating form of Mikan and her Math Teacher with unfeigned shock. Why? She thought with wide eyes as she subconsciously placed a hand over her forehead. "How could you Mikan?" she asked as a tear fell from her eye. "You knew… this whole time… you knew what was going on… how could you not- how could you just- Mikan..."

From the sidelines, Setsu stared with pitiable gaze at the two best friends. He knew exactly what she was doing, and though it was selfish to push the people away from her, he knew Mikan did what was best for them and for her. She did those harsh things so that in the future, no one will have to be in pain. No one will have to suffer, not even her.

"I wonder how long you can stifle all the pain you've been causing yourself." he asked to the wind before averting his gaze to the silhouette of Mikan. "You idiot. You don't even know you're causing pain to your own person. I've never been a person to feel sorry for other people but God knows how much I feel your pain and pity you Mikan." he whispered in agony.

"I hate you for being selfish. You're harboring all the ill feelings inside you and never did you once tried to show it to me or to the people around you. You really are an idiot, Mikan."

[-

"Hey Natsume," Ruka silently called his best friend sleeping with a manga on his face. "Are you sure it's alright for you to be here? Shouldn't you still be in the hospital? Are you even sleeping?" he asked, quite annoyed and unsure.

Behind the book, Natsume furrowed his brow in annoyance. He wasn't actually annoyed at his best friend inquiring him. After all, it was normal of him to ask of his health and welfare. Truth was what annoyed him last night was the fact that Mikan's appearance had always been stuck in his head.

The moment he saw her fall after taking a gunshot, he didn't know what to do. The infamous Natsume Hyuuga was known for his unlimited genius and a single girl… No, a meddling girl gets to make his mind go blank. Not only that, the moment she fell unconscious within his arms inside the car, he had started to feel the panic settling in despite his calm façade. He had never been scared so much in his entire life other than his past.

He hated the feeling. He hated the fact that a girl he had not known so well, was able to pull such feelings inside his chest. It wasn't fair. Mikan didn't do anything and she was eliciting many emotions he hadn't experienced for a long time. What was it with her that attracted him to her? What was it with her that made him wanted to stay beside her for all time? Why was he so concerned about her? Damn it!

Natsume closed his eyes to relax his stressed mind.

_Beautiful and soft tresses of blue spread across the wooden floor. The girl sprawled on the floor settled on a fetal position. Her hands clutch her front clothes in pain as her eyes closed to relieve the sensation. Her breaths came out in puffs and her face contorted into something uncomfortable. _

_As she opened her eyes softly, she let out a sentence he never expected. _

"_Help me, Natsume… Please." _

Natsume opened his eyes in surprise. The book covering his face fell on the floor with a visible soft 'thud'.

"Natsume, what's wrong? Are you feeling pain?" Ruka asked once he noticed his friend jolted in surprise. It was unlike him to jolt while sleeping. Was he having another nightmare? The sweat glistening against his forehead was enough proof to him that his best friend was having another bad dream.

The past few weeks, though Natsume may not have told him, Ruka knew that his friend was having a hard time sleeping. Natsume had told him once about it. It was girl asking him for help. That was the only detail Ruka knew of but he never realized how it terrorize Natsume only until later when he started having bags under his eyes. He was worried, thinking that maybe it might be from the incident when he was kidnapped. But no, as far as he remembered, Natsume started having weird dreams of a girl a week before he was abducted.

"Natsume, don't you think it'll be better if you told the school nurse you've been having bad dreams?" he asked softly.

Natsume looked at Ruka with a neutral expression. "What makes you think that I'm having bad dreams?"

"I've known you for a long time Natsume. Don't tell me you still expected me to remain dubious when it comes to you hiding important things? I don't think so."

Natsume quietly narrowed his brows before standing. "Where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"Somewhere…" he said with a wave of his hand.

As soon as he was out of sight, Natsume started to dash looking for his partner. "Wooden floor in a well flourished room…" he thought out loud while recalling his dream. "Where is she!"

[-

"There had been some reports that you've been working for the AAO. I'm surprised that I've taken a traitor in my school." Kounji, the principal of the school stated with a raised brow.

Mikan didn't stray her eyes away from the principal. "What's the problem with that? Aren't you going to use me as your bait to lure the AAO out? I'm an essential character to them after all."

"You've got guts kid but that won't do you any good in here. While we appreciate the life with alices, we don't appreciate people who just kills other people for their own sadistic pleasures using their alices. I'm afraid you're not an exemption to that concept, Ms. Sakura."

"Hm," she said thoughtfully before chuckling. "And what are you going to do about that Mr. Kounji? Are you going to kill me? Are you going to prison me for being an AAO member?"

"Not quite so," he said with a smile. "While you may be an AAO member, you truly are a vital person. The fact that you have such rare and powerful alice on you is something mysterious. I've never thought I could get to see an alice user with such magnificent gift. The AAO have even gone as far as experimenting you for their pleasures and gains."

"You want to use me then? For your own _sadistic pleasures_?" she mimicked with a dull face.

"Oh no," Kounji said. "We don't plan that at all. You are still our student of course, but while you are our student, that doesn't mean we're not watching you. You're lucky that I don't have the mood to punish such a naughty girl. Normally, at this point of time, I would have punished you but since I'm in a good mood today… I'll just have to give another punishment for you…"

Before Mikan could say anything, hands from behind her grasp her tightly before a handkerchief with sedation was placed above her nose and mouth.

[-

Natsume ran through the hallway in a hurry. His eyes were scanning through the imprinted room numbers on the wooden door.

_9… 12… 15… 17… 20…. 23… 25… 28… 30… _

He stopped quickly and stand in front of the white door with the number 30 inscribed on the golden plate of the door. His breaths came in puffs and his feet hurts when he was running. Reaching out softly, he grabbed the doorknob in his palm and turned it slowly, rendering the door to open in a soft 'click'.

Entering the room, Natsume stared at the girl lying in a fetal position on the ground. Her hair was spread across the floor untidily. Her breaths came in puffs as she wheezed in and out every breath she takes.

"Mikan," he said softly with uncertainty.

Mikan looked up. "Natsume," she thought before lying in a better position. "What are you doing here?"

"Stop acting tough," Natsume scolded before rushing to her. "What's happening to you?"

"Are you concerned?" she asked smugly before closing her eyes and clutching her chest.

Silently, Natsume sat beside Mikan and placed his hands over her shoulder. "Seriously," he complained silently. "How long are you going to hide things?"

No answer.

"Tell me what happened and maybe I can help you." Natsume insisted with a bored look.

"I'm serving my punishment today," Mikan said with a strained voice. Her eyes were closed in pain as she continued to clutch her chest. "When I woke up… I started feelin-"she trailed off as she stared at Natsume with huge eyes. "I-"

Natsume looked curiously at Mikan. What made her stop? He thought silently before staring at her doe-like eyes. "Why don't you lie down? They must have probably given you something that made your pain. Students have been receiving that kind of punishments when they disobeyed the rules of the school."

Mikan didn't say anything or fight back when Natsume carried her going to the bed. "Just rest. That'll go away after a moment."

Mikan looked silently at the white ceiling above her. "I've reverted back to Phase 1… Andou was right… If I have reverted back to Phase 1, then that means…" she averted her gaze from the ceiling towards Natsume who was looking at her back curiously. "I might-.,."

"You're talking nonsense little girl." he retorted back. "I'm going back."

Subconsciously, Mikan reached out towards Natsume and grabbed his hand. "Don't leave, Natsume… please?" Natsume didn't say a thing but merely looked back at the girl lying on the bed.

She was sweating profusely and her breaths came out in puffs. How could she ignore that pain in her chest? Truthfully, Natsume had experienced this kind of punishment several times. He was all alone dealing with his own pain. He didn't tell anybody that he was in pain, fearing that he might bother people.

"You're an idiot, Mikan." he said before taking a small chair and situating it beside her bed. Unconscious to both teens, a silver chain started weaving itself on their wrist, thus binding them together.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phew... sorry for the long author's note at the top... I wont do that again... **

**I would like to thank the following people who had reviewed my story: **

Kel

Freak-show101

'-MiNi-RAi-'

moonacre99

LoVE lyQ THiS

ichigo1010

mitsukiangel

yueyuuko

khul8z 911

Tear Droplet

Pri-Chan 1410

EverlastingWarmth

-Nymphorii-

**Thank you people... You guys are my inspiration for this story and to tell you truth Im so happy that you've still been reviewing this story... thank you so much...**

**SPECIAL MESSAGE! **

**mooonacre99 - **I'm sorry to hear that... but you still made the effort to review my story... thank you so much! ~smootch~

**yueyuuko - **Oops... is it too sad for you then? Um... I'm glad that I'm able to elicit such emotions from you... thank you! ~smootch~

**EverlastingWarmth - **Thank you.., I'm flattered by your words... Thanks again... ~smootch~

**Tear Droplet -** I hope this chapter would compensate your loneliness... after all, I didn't get to update for a long time again... Thank you anyway... for the review ~smootch~

**TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING MY STORY - THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I HOPE THAT YOU'LL CONTINUE TO GIVE YOUR REVIEWS TO ME... THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Thank you very much for reviewing my story. You guys are my inspiration to this story and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter... :p thank you so much! ::cries:: Please don't forget to review everyone! See you in the next chapter! (^_^)**


	11. Mask X Blossoming

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Long time no upload... I hope that you enjoy this chapter... ^^**

**AUTHOR'S MESSAGE FOR: **

Janet NT **UM... the name Ren and Rin? Well... to be honest, the name of Mikan and Miku in here was supposed to be Akira and Asuka. But I thought that it was kind of long so I checked on the internet to see COOL names for twins... Sadly, I didn't found any nice names. Until I remembered the girl from Elemental Gerard, Ren. She's absolutely adorable and I thought that I like her name. As for the Rin, I just kind of supplied a vowel in between R and N... So it started like, Ran, Ren, Rin, Run, Ron... Yah that's it and so... I instead chose Rin because it was cute and it reminds me of the girl Sesshoumaru has around with him... 3 Hope I have answered you question...**

Angel Idriss **um... scratch head the gem is something that Mikan needs for the plans she has in the future... the gem is somewhat the bridge of passing an alice of an alice user to another alice user, letting him have the alice. but in Mikan and Youichi's state, Youichi manage to get some, but not all... yup... that's all i could get to tell you... just know that it's something very important in the future. **

**TO GENERAL: **

Many have been wondering what Phase 1 is., To make things short and a bit less complicated, Phase 1 is just a minor stage of an Alice Level. Phases 1-5 comes from the 5th Alice Level, in my story. If you go back to chapter 6, you will find things there. But since I'm here explaining, I would gladly explain the rest to all of you... 3

The 5th Alice Level has different Phases which are Phases 1 to 5. Within each phases are effects of the alice to the alice user, just like the effect of 4th Alice Level... The alice user of the 4th Stage will have limitless power at the expense of his life... or was it... hm... I'll check it out later.

Anyways, here are the Phases and what it can do to the Alice User:

_Phase 1: The alice user will forget the feelings of love. He will forget his feelings for the ones he love and will lose the reason why to love a person or even the reason to live._

_Phase 2: The alice user will lose all the emotions he had. It will take time to achieve this feeling but not long after the phase 1 will start._

_Phase 3: The alice user will lose the ability to feel anything that touches his persona. Either it is the wind, the sun, the touch of a person, or the feeling of the simplest of things. It would be hard for the person to determine what his surroundings are._

_Phase 4: The alice user will lose the ability to walk after a couple of months or even years as soon as Phase 3 has started. I don't really know the extent when to accomplish this stage. Although even if he is like this, the user is still able to walk but only a couple of steps before falling._

_Phase 5: The alice user will lose the ability of sight. _

This is one of the reason why Mikan had been very... uhm... vigorous to know which Alice Phase she is... she wanted to know which phase she was suffering or experiencing at the moment. To make things even clear, Mikan is not from any of the Alice Phase... _Why? _Because remember what Miku said? She said that she didn't lose entirely her sense of feelings and emotions. She is merely misguided and in order to have this feelings back, she will have to cherish and even love a person.

In my story, it's more likely that a person cannot entirely lose something in him unless he doesn't know where to start. I think that we could all find the things that we are looking for, only if we try our best and look in the right place. But when it comes to things, when you lose it, you lose it. So I hope that you get the whole Alice Phase... 3

**on to the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**REMINDER: If you read this story of mine, please review. I would really like that. :D thanks...**

"..."- talking

_'...' - thoughts _

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 9: BLOSSOMING **

The moment she opened her eyes, the pained in her chest made itself known. Mikan groaned silently, unconsciously placing a hand over to her chest to soothe the pain. It was unbecoming of her not to fight back. After all, she was a rebellious girl who had always fought back, either it be reasonable or unreasonable. She didn't care about the reasons behind her fights, as long as it contributed to her intentions. But now, she lets the faculty punish her for something not of her doing.

"Damn," she cursed silently before turning to a more comfortable position. By the time she turned her body's position, she was met by her visitor, Natsume. He was poised on the chair, his arms hugging the recliner while his head rest on his arms, sleeping. This expression of his was enough to surprise Mikan. It was not an everyday occurrence that you get to see the infamous Natsume Hyuuga sleeping so peacefully without a worry.

Quietly as possible, she sat down ignoring the pain in her chest. She leaned forward to Natsume and stared at him with calculating looks. Now that she saw him, she remembered what happened the day before. It was so un-Natsume like. Although he had comforted her with sarcasm, it was enough proof that Natsume was trying his best comforting her pain.

"Who would have thought you'd look younger when you stop scowling your face?" she thought out loud before extending her hand to touch his soft blue locks. The moment she had touch a strand of his hair, she was overwhelm by a warm feeling in her chest. It was burning thoroughly that she felt a gush of blood flowing across her cheeks.

She quickly backed away from Natsume and placed both her hands over her chest. The sudden pull made straining movements on her wrist, causing her to look at her left wrist as she noticed the silver cuffs around her wrist. The silver chains were attached to Natsume's right hand. On his wrist were cuffs with similar designs as her. The silver chain attached to both cuffs and it was at least 36 inches long. Mikan furrowed her brows tightly and glared at the sleeping boy. "You conceited person. Who do you think you are to handcuff me while I'm at my disadvantage?"

Mikan averted her gaze from the boy sleeping beside her bed to the offending thing attached to her wrist. Her brown eyes turned drastically from brown to a transparent blue, indicating her use of alice. She stared hard at the handcuff, summoning her alice to break them. "What?" she thought with her eyes blue. "It takes no damage."

She quickly turned her gaze towards the sleeping boy beside her bed. She reached towards him, willing herself to wake him roughly because of his conspiracy only to stop as she watched him exhaled blissfully. "How are you able to elicit such… inconveniences for me while sleeping so soundly?" she thought before lying back on her bed.

She felt so different. First of all, being able to feel so many things at once had been uneasy for her. It was hard to tell which feeling was what. It was especially hard for her to cope with every feeling she has to experience again now that she reverted back to Phase 1 or possibly, hasn't yet started a phase.

She reclined her head to watch Natsume. Long ago, she knew herself as Ren, the younger brother of Andou and the childhood friend of Natsume. Several years after her first foster parents, Yuka Sakura and Hatori Sakura, died. She changed her identity, Rin following her footsteps. While she remained her usual appearance, blue hair and blue eyes, it started changing after she undergone experiments. Her blue hair slowly changed to brown and the same applied to her eyes. While they were trying to awake her alice, they didn't know they altered her DNA too.

Rin didn't want to be the only blue haired, and thus changed her hair color. She used contact lens, to match her dark brown hair. She had done it so that it would be easier for Mikan to forget all the bad things. But she was wrong. Every day, memories of the past had always haunted her and it was hard to forget them. No, forgetting them means forgetting a vital part of herself.

Mikan blinked her eyes softly. She couldn't find herself to reminisce the past that was too painful. Especially when her brother was taken away from them and when she needed to break the bond she made with Natsume. After the accident that leads toward her parents' death, Rin and Ren head towards their own homes. But by the time they arrived, flames had consumed the entire town and there was nothing left to do but to say goodbyes. She especially remembered when she said her goodbyes to Natsume.

Mikan sighed again softly. She hated thinking about the past. It was full of painful memories yet those memories itself was what made her herself at the moment. She couldn't do a thing about it but at least block those painful memories to make her life a bit better.

Natsume…

She let out another sigh and looked at the boy of her thoughts. When she used to be young, she had developed some sort of infatuation for the boy. Now that they're stuck together, she couldn't help but think of something.

"Is it possible for me to… fall for you again, Natsume?" Mikan whispered painfully before closing her eyes to sleep. Was love always this painful that you had to sacrifice everything you got?

[-

Groan…

Natsume quietly stretched his arms out, not noticing that the moment he did that, Mikan's wrist was pulled close to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" her voice was enough to stopped Natsume from his morning stretch.

Natsume turned his gaze towards the blue eyed Mikan, her brows were furrowed tightly that she was frowning. "What?"

"What are your intentions? There's no point in handcuffing me."

"Handcuffs?" Natsume thought before looking at his right wrist where an innocent handcuff bound her to him. He had failed to notice the offending piece of junk earlier. He quickly looked at the chain and saw it attached to Mikan's left wrist. "Hm," he mused silently while looking at the innocent handcuff that bound him to his partner.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Natsume asked, nonchalantly. "I like my freedom very much."

Mikan furrowed her brows further before saying one name that would solve their problem. "Narumi."

[-

"We've attracted more than enough attention already." Mikan groan while walking side by side with her partner.

Currently, they were on their way towards the academy. As soon as they stepped outside the dormitory, students had started looking at them with interest. Some girls were glaring at Mikan for being with Natsume while other boys were looking at them with curiosity. Not only did they attract attention, but they noticed that majority, if not whole, of the academy students were chained to their partners.

There were different colors of chain. Red, blue, brown, and other colors, you named it. But what was different was Mikan had not yet seen any partners with silver cuffs. It was quite frustrating to think that they were the only partner who had a different color.

"This is getting annoying," she muttered dangerously under her breath before looking at the offending silver bracelet around her wrist. Her eyes glowing a soft transparency of blue.

"What makes you think that your alice would work this time if it hadn't even worked for the last who knows how many times you tried?" the voice beside her asked sardonically.

Mikan glared at Natsume hardly, while Natsume stared at her with a lazy expression. "At least I'm trying to unbind us." she gritted through clenched teeth; her eyes gave a fluctuating and eerie glow of blue.

Natsume was hardly intimidated with her scary disposition. He gave a soft scoffed and looked at the other way. "If you keep using your alice in vain, you're going to end up in the hospital."

She didn't give him any answers and instead kept her eyes on the road before her, her eyes not yet back to normal. She didn't like being stuck. It felt trapped. It felt suffocating and she certainly didn't want anyone to be with her during her free time. She wanted that time all to herself. It was bad enough that Setsu kept on interrupting her peace. She let out an inaudible sigh. "This is worse," she muttered with eyes closed.

"Not as worse as having a person so clingy," he said. "and annoying as hell."

Mikan opened her eyes, its color back to normal. She gave a soft grunt and walked faster, pulling Natsume with her.

[-

"Look! It's Sakura-san!"

"Wow, to think she's actually attending classes is quite a miracle too."

"How long has it been since she last attended the classes?"

"She didn't attend any classes."

The silent whispers rang through Mikan's ears. She clenched her fist together, willing her will to beat the crap out of these speculators. She hated gossipers and she certainly didn't like being the center of their gossips. Her brows frowned further.

"Did you notice something about her?"

"What? There's nothing new about her. She's the same as always. Frowning and glaring. Seriously, no one's going to approach her."

"No, didn't she become a bit… cute?"

"Her? Cute? As if!"

"I'm serious. She's cuter and I dare say… beautiful and breathtaking. There's just something about her right now that's change. I can't say."

Mikan clenched her fists tighter. Her teeth gritted together and if possible her brows frown further and twitched a bit with agitation.

"She's just bossy. Who does she think she is? Coming to classes all of a sudden after being such a trouble to the campus. If I were her, I would rather stay at the dorm and if it's possible, I'd try to escape the academy."

"Hush, she might hear you, you know?"

"So let her hear me… As if I care if she hears me."

Natsume secretly glanced at his partner, wondering how she was holding all this gossips about her. Truth to be told, he was used to this kind of treatment. Lots of students in the school despised him for being arrogant and know-it-all. But they just didn't know that he had been saving these students by risking his life and doing dangerous missions for the Academy. Fortunately for him, there were some students in the campus who liked him for who he is and adored him.

But apparently, this girl stuck with him, didn't have the same luck as he did. She had made the whole campus her enemy and she didn't give a damn. In fact, the question was, why did she do it? Why did she defy the teachers? Why did she push the people who cared for her, away from her as if they were some kind of parasite? He didn't understand a thing about her. Did she want to make the whole world her enemy?

"You always have the choice to shut them." He said discreetly to the girl beside him. "If you can't handle their talks, you have the choice to shut their mouth."

"You're the one to talk. Aren't you receiving the same treatment from other people?" she retorted with sarcasm.

Natsume grunted. "Then you're just going to let them badmouth you?"

"It's what they're good at anyway. People had been very good at destroying other people's name, not even bothering to know the person better." she answered. "It's better like this anyway."

"How is it better when they're trying to destroy you?"

"They're going to fail. By telling lies to the other people means truth to them. They don't know anything. And if they do something about the lie and act upon them, and later learned that it was all a mistake. They will regret doing it."

"You're letting them destroy you to destroy themselves?" he asked, incredulous.

"No…" she said and received a raised brow from her partner. "As much as I am tempted to close their mouths and try to do some… explorations, I don't think that would do me any good. I'm on probation and I can't act, not until the pain is gone."

"You make yourself sound like a criminal. You've been planning all along, aren't you?" Natsume looked at Mikan with calculating eyes.

Mikan turned her head a bit to look at Natsume. "From the very start when you brought me here. I've been planning things ahead on my own… It's just like playing chess with a bit of… manipulations."

Natsume watched Mikan delicately from the corner of his eyes. If she had been planning everything from the start, then does that mean by letting her get caught was planned? What was her motivations and ultimate goal anyway? He frown his brows, thinking silently. If there was anything that she was planning, he knew that should anything come to worst; he would stop her plans at any cost. Even if it means sacrificing his own life to save the people who he began to view as friends.

[-

Mikan rest her head on the table presented before her. She hated being in the classroom full of laughter. She hated being inside a room where there were so many people who were liberated to make their own choices while she can't. She hated being inside the room where there was one person that had always been a constant and painful reminder of the impending future to come.

Those memories of long time ago were never to come back. Her family, her twin… all stripped away from her. And to make things even worst, she had cut all ties and let no string attached. She made sure to break the people around her so that they won't come to her. She made sure of it all…

So that… it would be so easy to leave them when the time comes. Being attached to them would only make her doubt her decisions. She had to break them and kill her memories and thoughts about her in them so that… separation would be so easy. And then, they would all forget about her, like she was never part of their memories. She will be forgotten in their hearts.

'_It's official… the fact that I'm able to feel things around me… the fact that I was agitated by mere taunts and insults… is enough proof that I have, indeed, started from scrap. How far I started is beyond me. The only way to determine the level is I start by considering my feelings for this boy…' _with that thought, Mikan looked at Natsume reading a manga on his lap. His eyes going from right to left, engrossed in reading.

Natsume stopped his reading when he noted Mikan looking at him with a bored look. Curious, he turned his eyes towards her.

The sudden feeling of warmth flooded through her chest and her cheeks again. It caused her to look away from the intimidating and handsome boy beside her. She heard her soft pants and labored breathing. _'A mere look from him made me disoriented. What is this feeling?' _she thought before closing her eyes and sighed tiredly. _'I don't know what is wrong with me. This never happened before when I used to be around him. Whatever this may be, I'm going to find out. And I still need to see how far I have yet to start.'_

Natsume looked at Mikan with a smug smirk. "You falling for me, girl?" he asked.

Mikan sit erectly and glared at him so hard. "Shut up," she hissed. "I don't have time for stupid games."

"You're in denial." he retorted with a bored look. "The fact that you've been glancing in my way is proof that you do have some attraction towards me."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Like that would ever happen." she mused darkly while staring at the window porch.

Natsume smiled before reading his book while waiting for their homeroom teacher.

"GOOD MORNING MY WONDERFUL STUDENTS!"

"Good morning Narumi-sensei," the students answered to the weird teacher.

Mikan perked her head up and stared at the teacher before her. Her eyes were roaming and checking his hideous taste for clothing. She glared at him and wished that he'd die right on the spot. This teacher was seriously annoying.

"Narumi-sensei why are we all handcuffs?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Where are the keys for the cuffs?"

Some students had started standing and shouting their questions towards their homeroom teacher in front of them. The teacher could only smile weakly at them and raised his arms to keep their noises down.

Mikan gave a satisfied smirk. Good, he was suffering. Even if his suffering was short live, she would bask in satisfaction of watching her teacher try to calm his rampaging students. "That's right Narumi-sensei," she said a bit loud to catch the attention of her homeroom teacher.

Her voice alone was enough to keep the whole class quiet. Mikan narrowed her eyes and she gave a smirk when she saw her teacher take a nervous gulp. Oh how she loved his fear. "Students have been wondering why they were chained to their partners first thing in the morning. Apparently, I am no exemption to this." she raised her wrist to show the silver cuffs. "Care to explain, Na-ru-mi-sen-sei?" she asked, emphasizing his name with mirth.

"Um…" Narumi gulped.

"I've made some evaluations first thing in the morning too. This chain is not merely ordinary; in fact, it does not receive any damage when I tried using my alice. Another thing is it has no hole for the key. The question apparently is, what exactly do we have to do to make this… cuffs disappear?"

Narumi stared at Mikan with a nervous smile. "Well, you're right. Truth is there is no key for the cuffs. The cuffs itself is not susceptible to your alices and it nullifies your alices too. As long as you wear those cuffs, you are considered alice-less. You can't summon your alice no matter how much you call it. And if you do, it won't work. Lastly, the cuffs are made special so it may be impossible to break them with mere objects only." he cleared his throat before giving a charming smile.

"Each colored cuffs has a special task for you to do. Your objective is to look for this task to free yourselves from your bounds." he explained. "After all, this week is 'Partner's Week'! So good luck finding the task! Adieu!" he waved before exiting the room casually.

The moment he left, the students groaned in disdain. They were complaining about being stuck with their partner. Others were complaining about not having personal space for themselves; while others were simply complaining because they didn't like their partners.

Mikan scoffed. "What a useless thing to do." she whispered before staring at Natsume. "Obaka-san, let's go. There's no point in staying in class anymore. I've got what I came for."

"What makes you think that I'm going to follow your orders? As much as I enjoy ditching classes, I don't ditch as much as you do." he retorted.

"Fine," she answered. "I'll just have to do something then."

At this point, Natsume raised a brow. Mikan stood and walked near the glass window porch. Fisting her hand, she gave the glass a punch and shattered it into pieces. The sudden sound enthralled all the students inside the room and watch in mild curiosity.

Mikan gave a soft sigh before picking up the largest piece of glass. She took careful steps towards her partner and stared at him. "What?" she heard him ask. "The chains are strong enough that they won't just break by mere glass, unless you have something much stronger."

"What makes you think I'm aiming for the chains?" she asked with a bored look. "Cut your wrist off."

Everyone stared at Mikan as if she was stupid. Natsume paled at her request and his eyes widened considerably. Was he hearing right? This girl… this girl in front of him asked him to cut his arm off?

"Are you nuts?" he asked, a bit bewildered.

Mikan shook her head. "No," she answered. "But it's better to lose a limb than be stuck with a riddle that needs decoding with a wide variety of endless tasks." she shake her hand holding the sharp object. "Take it, and cut your wrist."

Natsume glared at Mikan. "Hell no," he hissed. "Why don't you try doing it and let's see if you like it."

"Okay," she answered without hesitation and positioned the sharp ornament glass on her wrist. "It's a little sacrifice to pay anyway."

She pushed the broken glass against her wrist, allowing the object to break through her skin and penetrate her wound a bit. Natsume quickly grabbed her wrist and twist it. Mikan winced in pain, dropping the sharp object and looked at Natsume with a surprised look.

"What the hell is going inside that mind of yours?" he asked angrily and brought her wrist close to his face for inspection. On the surface of her pale skin was the fruit of her doings. It was red and deep enough to let blood ooze in normal flow. He furrowed his brow in disagreement before staring at his partner. "Come," he commanded.

"What?" she asked, dumbly.

"Either you like it or not, we're going to the clinic."

"I'm not going there," she stubbornly said. "I can fix this wound better than the nurse."

"This is not the time to be stubborn, idiot." he argued with a glare. "You've just recovered and you're planning to kill yourself again?"

Mikan furrowed her brows in disdain. "Whoever told you that I was killing my- oof!" she grunted when Natsume suddenly carried her on his shoulder. "Put me down! You crazy cat! Put me down!"

Natsume didn't faze against her transgressions. He went towards the door, opened it and left the classroom. The students inside the classroom stared at the door where Natsume just left. While they seemed to be on bitter terms, it was clear with the scene that happened earlier that they care for each other one way or another.

The murmurs escalated across the room. Some curious what exactly was the relationship between Hyuuga and Sakura. Others were asking if the girl had lost her mind during her stay in the hospital.

[-

Silence…

The only sound that permitted the medical room was their breathing and the soft 'pat' of cotton towards the wound. Neither of the two said anything, merely staring at the angry wound. Mikan was sitting on the infirmary bed while Natsume was sitting across her with the first aid kit on the floor, beside him.

"Why… are you going so far to help me?" Mikan asked all of a sudden, not taking her eyes away from the ministrations Natsume was doing on her wrist.

He abruptly stopped from his movement before continuing to tend her wounds as if she never asked the question. "You're asking the wrong question, girl."

"You're answering the wrong answer, idiot." she retorted with grimace.

"The very same reason why you started helping me out." he answered before taking a roll of bandage and rolling them around Mikan's wrist. "Merely out of obligatory."

"Since when did I have a sense of obligation towards you?" she asked.

Natsume had finished his ministrations on Mikan's wrist but didn't let go of her hand. He raised his head and stared at her straight in the eye. "What other reasons can you have other than obligations?"

She broke the eye contact and looked at the way Natsume was holding her wrist. "If I were to say…" she paused for a moment, selecting her words carefully. Slowly, she looked back at Natsume with an impassive face. "For information…"

"So," he said softly. "Did you hear what you wanted to hear?"

Mikan shrugged her shoulders and turned her body away from Natsume. "Not much." she answered nonchalantly.

"That's hardly a reason at all," Natsume retorted and released his hold on Mikan's wrist. "If you were seeking for information, you'd have to start at a very good resource. Yet here you are, prancing around and merely resting under the shade of a tree, doing nothing. You're not here for information."

"You wanted to make sure of something first," he added while looking at the back of Mikan. He watched as she tensed her shoulders before relaxing it. She slowly turned to look at him and gave a mock smile. "You're observant, I give you that." she complimented.

"I'm great, what else do you expect from me?" he smugly said with a smirk of his own. "But that's not the issue at hand, what exactly are your motives? After hearing from Reno that you were some pawn used by the AAO, I assumed that you're going to avenge what they did to you."

"That was the original plan." She admitted with a faraway look. "That was until a bigger problem made itself known. The uncertain future became foreseeable merely because of this problem."

"And you're planning to fix it." he stated instead of asking with a serious gaze.

She nodded her head carefully. "It is necessary that I do something about it." she admitted. "No one can do anything about it other than me."

"What makes you think that you're the only one who can do it? There are millions of people out there who can make it."

"Unlike those other people, I was experimented for a reason." she growled and turned around to glare at Natsume. "At first, it was hard to think that I was experimented for their… own pleasures and benefits. But I can see the upper hand of being enhanced and the reason behind it, while it may be unintentional."

Natsume wasn't intimated by her glare and remained stoic. "Why do you insist on doing things on your own, even if it means risking everything that you have?"

"I have nothing left to begin with," Mikan answered, her glare dying. "What is there to risk when you have nothing left? It'd be better to get it over with."

"But you gained some in the end," he argued. "Don't you think you're wasting your life? Don't you think you're leaving the people who care about you in pain? Have you lost your heart?"

"It doesn't matter if I gained new ones… I was never into commitments anyway." she answered nonchalantly. "It would be painful at first. After that, everything will be back to the way it was before I even came here."

Natsume narrowed his eyes at her answer. "What the hell is your problem that you can't accept new people in your life?"

"It is not a matter of acceptance that I don't want to interact with them." she hissed, with a glare of her own.

"Then what is?" he angrily asked and slammed his palms on the bedding on both side of Mikan's thighs. His face was inches away from her and his breath touched her neck warmly.

"That's because I'm afraid!" she shouted with a glare, her breathing coming out in puffs. Her hands were silently shaking on her lap. She swallowed the lump appearing on her throat and looked away from Natsume's gaze. "I'm afraid." she said, this time softly.

"It's not easy… waking up early in the morning knowing the things that are to come in the future. Knowing that you are the only one who can fix it. Yet you and the other people… you don't know anything. You don't know a damn thing." she calmly confessed with half-lidded eyes. "It's hard knowing this event… its hard living."

Natsume sighed inaudibly. "Look at me Mikan," he commanded. Mikan turned her head to look at her partner's eyes. Her eyes softly spoke of the pain and her melancholic state. It glistened with unshed tears of anguish and sorrow. "I don't know what you're talking about. To hell with the future, the future is not yet set. We can still change things if we want them." he told her. "and more importantly, you're not alone. I may not know anything but I'm willing to give you my help, only if you reach out to me."

"You don't understand. You can't help me. No one can help me. Not even the teachers." she said with a frown.

"I know," he answered back and gave a smug smile. "But who says that I can't try?"

Mikan closed her eyes in disdain. "Even if you try… it won't change anything. It is absolute that I do something. It is constant." she muttered under her breath.

Natsume didn't say a word and looked at Mikan, his smile fading. The fact that Mikan was very emotional today was different. It was new yet, satisfying because he knew that he was the only one who would get to see this 'weak' and 'unguarded' side of hers.

It was true he knew nothing of what she was talking about but whatever it was, he wanted to be a part of it. If it was so serious that it made her tremble and push the people around her away from her, he wanted to be there to help her. While he may not know the details of the past Mikan had been through, the melancholic eyes she subtly show to people around her was enough proof that she was indeed in so much pain.

Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around Mikan's neck and pulled her close and gently closed his eyes. Mikan's breath had hitched in her throat and she didn't bother to hide her surprised look. "I don't know what's happening," he earnestly told her. "But… seeing you like this… in so much pain, is something that makes me waver Mikan."

"What… are you talking about?" Mikan asked, unsure, her cheeks flaming.

He only tightened his hold onto her. "Don't be so… hopeless. It's not like you to just give up." he told her. "Just know that you're not… alone anymore."

"I'm not," she assured. "… but aren't you going so far as to hug me? Does this mean you're falling for me?" she asked smugly.

"Keep quiet and stay still…" he whispered softly on top of her head.

Mikan didn't say a thing. She don't know what was happening with Natsume but the hug he was giving her this moment… it was surreal and she wanted more of it. She didn't want the feeling of safety to end just at the moment. Unconsciously, a sad smile made its way on her lips. She closed her eyes. "Neh," she whispered. "Don't you think you need to release me now?"

"Hm?"

"There are onlookers. You better release me now before you get a bad reputation." she told him in a bored tone.

Natsume quickly opened his eyes and felt the new vigor to push the girl away from his arms roughly. How was she so calm and collected in a situation like this? Shouldn't she push him already? His cheeks flamed with red and he quickly released Mikan without looking at her. Unconsciously, he placed a hand over his mouth to cover his blushing face.

Mikan looked at him dumbly. "What's wrong with you? First you're all aggressive, even going so as far as hugging me and then you're shy all of a sudden. You must be having that 'disease'."

"What are you talking about?" he asked with anger.

"The Pervert Disease. Symptoms are aggression, blushes, and sudden change of mood. You've been showing me all the symptoms… you must have the pervert disease," she concluded with a soft nod before looking away. "Either ways, we must go and look for the task set at hand so that we can free ourselves and I don't get to deal with your perverted ways."

Natsume glared at Mikan very hard that if it were possible for her to die with a glare, then she'd die on the spot. Unknown to him, an amusement smile appeared on Mikan's lips, an indication that she was riling his nerves up.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank the following people who had reviewed this story and gave me some SWEET and DELICIOUS reviews.**

natsumeslover

LiL GurL

maaike13

Thorny Rose

Nyc

moonlight blue wolf

lindamalinda27

Angel Idriss

Janet NT

ChocoStar

'-MiNi-RAi-'

moonacre99

keraii

maxeyn

**THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE! You are all my inspiration to this story. Love you all! XOXO**

**Please don't forget to review. Your reviews are fuel to my story! See you in the next chapter!  
**


	12. Mask XI Decisions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys... its been a long while... I know it's kind of late, it's been almost 4 months now since I've updated. Well here's another chapter of my story and hopefully you would like this chapter as you had the previous one... Sorry for the delay my friends., T-T something went wrong with our internet connection right now... it's always disconnected thus, I wasn't able to upload... The same thing is happening right now, and I have to wait every while or so, so that the internet connection would be back... and then it will disappear again., :::_sigh_::: I really am so sorry for the delay... **

**_MESSAGE TO: _**

Amai Youkaiko- wow... you flatter me with your words., ^^ thank you... I'm glad you like my characters and the plot of my story...

akadabra-kaching - I'm sorry if there had been errors., especially the part where Natsume was dreaming and then Ren had brown hair instead of blue., my bad., I don't beta my story sometimes., and if I do, I miss some errors., thanks for telling me the mistake.,

xluluxlunax - wow., I'm glad you like my story., when I like a story, I read it straight for a couple of days too... ^^

craizypet - yeah., I was MIA., ahaha., joke., anyway, i was waiting for you reply, i guess my mail didn't get to you? how are you doing anyway? I missed your mails., ^^ hope life is fun and alright?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**REMINDER: If you read this story of mine, please review. I would really like that. :D thanks...**

"..."- talking

_'...' - thought_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 11: DECISIONS**

"Obaka-san, stay away from me." Mikan glared at her partner beside her. "If possible, it would also be better if you walk ahead."

Natsume returned the glare of Mikan. "I'm as far as the chain would let me. You want me to pull the chains so it would _miraculously_ grow longer for your convenience?" he asked sarcastically with narrowed eyes.

"Go ahead and pull it. Very soon you'll find yourself being toppled by a girl. All tugging and pulling affects the other. We can't move that much." she closed her eyes in frustration and exhaustion. "We might as well start doing a bit of task."

"Aren't we doing one already?"

"Walking?" she asked with a raised brow. "Are you dumb? Do you expect the chain to be gone merely by walking?"

Natsume didn't bother talking to her. When he had said that he didn't want to be with a girl so 'annoying', he didn't expect Mikan to be quite the same. Yet the only thing 'annoying' about her was her complains about him being so closed when he himself was trying his best to get away from her, especially after the incident inside the Infirmary Room. He was embarrassed. If he could die from embarrassment, he would gladly accept death itself.

The tense atmosphere thickened as the seconds ticked by. Time was too slow with them being together. They didn't know what to do. When they wanted to do their usual routine, their decisions contradict each other. In the end, they would argue 'pointless' stuffs about which do to first. Nothing good was coming from this 'Partner's Week'. It was supposed to be 'learn your partner a little bit more' but when it came to them, there was simply no 'us'. It was either 'you' or 'me'. At that mention, Natsume thought silently. What if…

"Hey," he called to his partner. "What if we try to stop fighting every now and then? The chains might probably be gone if we start working together."

Mikan looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Acceptable," she said with a nod of acknowledgement. "However, I don't think we could retain such 'truce' for a long time. Our decisions keep on clashing."

"Then we'll just have to give in a little bit for the sake of freedom." he sighed and brought his hand to massage his aching temple. It was too much. This girl was too much to handle. Either she was being annoying on purpose or this was just a trait he hadn't known. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Would you like to know?" she asked.

"No," he quickly answered and walked a little bit ahead than Mikan.

Mikan grumbled silently under her breath. Truth to be told, she was never this noisy. She was actually the type of person who rather stays quiet and watches other people do all the work. She didn't know why she was so noisy. The little incident in the Infirmary Room did little effect on her.

Her eyes softened a bit at the memory. That would probably be the last hug she would ever receive from him… Mikan stopped from her tracks as her eyes widened a bit. The 'last hug from him'? This was unacceptable. She would never expect another hug from this perverted student… yet, a part of her yearned for his touch. Yearned for him to hold her as if he would protect her from anything, even from herself.

"Keep moving," the velvet voice of Natsume rang.

She stared at him for a moment and shook her head. This was getting impossible. How can she, Mikan Sakura known for her title as Ice Princess, feel some attachment for Natsume Hyuuga who was carrying the 'Pervert Syndrome'? "Highly irrational and idiotic." she whispered with another shake of her head.

"Keep yapping and they might confuse you for someone who has mental deficiency." he stated casually with a hand on his pocket. "Is talking to yourself always a hobby of yours?"

"Is butting to someone's business always a hobby of yours? Better yet, reading some vulgar and explicit graphics?" she retorted with a raised brow. "If you keep on provoking me, I'll be force to detach a limb from the rest of your body."

Natsume narrowed his eyes in disbelief. She was a sadist! "Don't worry, I'll make it painless and quick." she added. Natsume imagine her giving him a sadistic smile. He shuddered mentally at the thought of her slicing his arm. There is no way that he would just severe his arm because of the contraption that linked him to her. His eyes averted from the road ahead of him to the innocent bangle attached to his wrist, glistening subtly.

He halted from his steps and turned around to see Mikan, watching him carefully. "Not if I severe yours first," he answered back with a dark look.

"I want to see you try," she smirked. "While you may have the potential of bringing pain to other people, I don't think you have the guts to watch other people suffer. It's not within your heart to see pain, isn't Hyuuga?"

Natsume gritted his teeth and glared at Mikan. "You don't know me,"

"Neither do you," she said before walking a couple of steps ahead of him. "That is one reason why you should stop assuming that I need salvation. Salvation isn't something I need at the moment, not from you at least."

He gave a soft chuckle. "If you want to lie…" he said with a peculiar look. "You should convince yourself that what you say to other people is what you believe in. The fact that your eyes keep on looking at me with melancholy tells otherwise."

"You're delusional." she muttered with a sigh. "My eyes show nothing but mere brown irises. What else do you expect to see in my eyes?"

"Liar," he hissed. "You were troubled a while ago and now you claim that you aren't? If I only know how messed up this 'impending happening' that is to come in the future, then I won't bother helping you."

Mikan glared at him, her eyes flickered from anger to subtle pain. "Then keep your help with you. I don't need it! Other people need it more than I do. You were the one who force yourself onto me. Need I remind you that it was you, yourself who wished to help me, not the other way around Hyuuga."

"Hn," he grunted angrily.

"Hn," she quoted and turned around before crossing her arms under her chest. "You make it sound as if living my life is easy."

"At least you don't get to do any missions for the Academy," he mused darkly and turned around with arms crossed, his brows frowned.

Mikan softened her eyes and looked at the green patch of grass below her feet. "Then… don't you wish we had our lives exchange so that we could see whose suffering is greater? But then again, that would be selfish. I know living our lives is difficult yet I only ask you to understand that you can't be a part of it. Someone's involved already."

"Someone knows…" he stated and turned her head a bit, to catch a glimpse of her frame.

"Hm," she muttered and blinked her eyes gently. "Sometimes it's irritating to see him because he reminds me of my job. He is that constant reminder to me of what is to come. Should I back out, then…."

"You make it sound like it's the end of the world." Natsume sighed and turned his full attention to Mikan, his arms no longer crossed.

"It feels like it if I don't do anything."

"_**Liar!" **_A voice from her mind supplied, not in favor of her first statement.

"I'm not a person who watches things go chaos while I know something that may contribute to peace." She honestly admitted with a blank expression. "I'm a pacifist."

"I find that hard to believe," Natsume muttered underneath his breath. "If this 'mission thing' is so important to you then why don't you just do it right away?"

'_I'm willing to help.'_ the unstated meaning behind his words.

Mikan's eyes widened in surprise. Natsume looked at her, a bit confuse of her reaction. Wasn't this what she wanted to do? She had always complained… no more like kept on whining. If it was too damn important, why can't she just get it over with? There was no harm in doing things earlier. In fact, the earlier the better. She wouldn't have to worry about it all the time if she had done it in the first place. He watched in silent as emotions that were kept hard under her 'cool' masked flashed across her light brown orbs.

And he saw the emotions he never thought she was capable of feeling.

More Pain…

Sorrow…

Fear…

And lastly,

Betrayal…

How did it end up with betrayal, he didn't understand. Did he say anything that stepped over the borderline?

"You're right," her voice broke him from his thoughts. "I should have done it by now. But apparently, I couldn't… Not until he says so…"

"And that would be?"

"Setsu Takemura."

Natsume looked at Mikan closely, looking for signs if she was actually joking. Setsu? Him? Shouldn't he be so… troubled like the way Mikan was if whatever they were supposed to do affected her so much? He didn't understand. While it was not hard to believe, considering the fact that Setsu knew Mikan better than other people inside the campus, somehow, there was a gut feeling that something was off…

Was Setsu's smile a façade? Was everything about his personality fake? Was he truly Setsu? Who exactly is Setsu Takenayagi? Natsume closed his eyes and let an inaudible sigh escaped him. So what if Setsu knew? He shouldn't care about Mikan, should he?

'After all, I am nothing but a partner who shows her around the campus and school rules…' he thought. 'Yet, despite being her partner, I suppose I could return the favor, considering that she had saved my life once.'

He gave a small grunt of acknowledgment. "And then?"

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked, incredulous before shaking her head. A bitter smile settled across her face. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"I understand perfectly," he told her calmly. "You hate him, not because of his idiocy but because of his act. He acts like he doesn't know and kept on smiling. You hate that about him. He knows so much but he doesn't act anything about it."

Mikan stared at him, a bit surprised of his guess. She gave a forced smile. "You're right. I hate him so much. I hate him for being here and acting like everything would be fine in the end. I hate him for being able to do so many things that I was denied of. I hate him for being so friendly to other people. But mostly, I hate him for being the constant reminder of my pain and for worsening it every time he shows his face."

"M-Mikan-chan… you don't mean that… do you?"

Mikan and Natsume turned their heads around in time to see the surprised and shock look of Setsu. His partner, Nonoka stared confusedly among the triangle of friends. 'What is going on?' she thought confusedly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mikan retorted with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"I don't understand Mikan-chan. How-?" he didn't finish his sentence, unsure of the next words that were to come out from his mouth.

Mikan tilted her head. "You knew my feelings… yet you continue this meaningless act. Seeing you alone, irritates me, yet must you continue feigning ignorance to the people around you? Whatever reason for Setsu?" she asked plainly.

She huffed a little bit, composing herself. Pivoting her heels, she walked ahead of Natsume, pulling him a bit because of the chain's limit.

"M-Mikan-chan, wait!" he called.

Stopping from her steps, Mikan turned her head a bit for Setsu to see her. "It makes me envious, Setsu. You're allowed to stay with them, as long as you like. You're allowed to mingle. I, on the other hand, cannot. You were given the freedom I long for and you aren't required to do anything except carry the thing that _she_ deems is important to her. I hate you Setsu, not because of being the reminder… but because you just so easily give in." with that said, she walked away from the stunned Setsu.

Nonoka looked at the crestfallen face of Setsu. "Setsu-kun, I know it's not in my place to ask but… why?"

Setsu turned around to look at Nonoka, his face giving an anguish smile. "You… you - but aren't you -"

"It's too late Nonoka-chan… No matter how hard I try to stop these feelings… I can't because the more she pushes me, the more I try to get closer to her. Her pain and demeanor has leaded me to this path…"

"You've fallen for her…" Nonoka whispered before looking at the retreating form of Mikan and Natsume.

"I have… but somehow I'm even falling harder." he answered with closed eyes. Amidst the pain, the chain that bound them together faded and disappeared.

[-

"Hey," Natsume called towards the girl in front of him. "Hey!" he shouted and tugged on his chains. "Stop…"

Mikan stopped from her tracks, all the while breathing heavily with barely suppressed emotions. Natsume rubbed his bruised wrist from all the pulling and tugging. Seriously, shouldn't it be Setsu who walks away after hearing that from Mikan, not the other way around? After all, it was she who had caused him pain but apparently, it's as if she was the one who was in more pain than he was.

"Polkadots…" his voice, barely a whisper.

"How come, Natsume? Despite my control over things, how come the one thing that I wish to control cannot be manipulated? How come I can't take my freedom and decide things on my own?" she asked with unshed tears. "Even if it's just a little freedom, even just for one day, couldn't I have that day for myself?"

His eyes widened a fraction with surprise. Eventually, they resided back to their original size and pursed his lips together tightly. His bangs brush against his eyelashes as the wind blew against them, softly. He knew the feeling. The feeling of being trapped inside a cage without a key, resigned to do nothing but sing until the master says stop. His eyes narrowed a little bit. If it wasn't for his sister, he would probably revolt against the DA Teacher, Persona.

Mikan straightened her slightly slouched posture and looked at the sky above her head. "I'm not asking anything from you. Just don't talk."

Natsume opened his mouth to speak.

"Please," her voice so weak, pleading.

He quickly pursed his lips together and stared at the brunette in front of him, regarding her. Silently, he gave a curt nod. "I see," he answered.

Natsume watched her silently from the corner of his eyes. The way the life inside her eyes faded almost immediately, as soon as he spoken his words. He watched silently as her spirit left the world of living. Though her body was present, she was mentally absent. She was like a shell without flesh; a body without soul. It's as if her soul was immensely broken that it couldn't be fixed.

Yet despite her broken soul, she continued fighting a fruitless fight. She continued to fight, already knowing the outcome of the battle. The question was: why would she go so far? Was she going to win? For whose sake was she fighting for? For her pride? Her reputation? Dignity?

Who was she, the girl named Mikan Sakura? The girl whose alice could destroy everything with a thought. _'I don't get you…' _Natsume thought and closed his eyes.

[-

"Don't you have any of your inventions Imai-san?" Mikan asked, looking at her boredly.

"That would be 100,000 Rabbits. Considering your chains is one of a kind. I cannot simply give things free. Should you purchase my product, there is 20% interest and 10% labor work." Hotaru explained monotone, inwardly cringing at the formality of Mikan.

"Aren't you a bit over pricing?" Ruka asked. "Aside from that, we didn't- oof.." he grunted and hold his stomach when Hotaru elbowed him. "Imai-san-"

Hotaru darkened her feautures, all the while glaring at Ruka, her dark aura spreading across her body and her room. "Did I tell you to talk?" she asked calmly.

Ruka immediately shook his head. "N-No…" he answered. "Please don't show the picture…" he pleaded when he saw her fondling something on her coat.

Natsume raised his brow. "When did you become so submissive, Ruka?"

The said boy looked at him with crocodile tears. "Natsume…" he whined and looked at Mikan.

Mikan sighed softly. "No students in this campus have that much money unless they stopped shopping for a whole 10 years." she gave another sigh. "Very well then, we must go."

Hotaru watched Mikan and Natsume left with a faraway look. Her hands unconsciously fisted itself to fists. "Imai-san, why did you lie to them? We didn't use any of your inventions to set the chains off."

"Shut up Nogi," she chastised. "Do you wish for me to spread this picture around the campus? After all, a commemorate picture is best when shared to other people, right?"

Ruka narrowed his gaze. "Give me that!" he shouted before reaching out at the picture.

"Too bad," she smiled. "This picture is mine for the time being. After all, you are a good source of information when it comes to Natsume."

"What?"

"There are some things that I want to make sure of, especially when Mikan is with Hyuuga."

Ruka looked at Hotaru. _'She cares for Mikan so much that she'd go to lengths.' _he thought. "Imai-san-"

"Back to your feet Nogi, we are heading to my laboratory. If you don't accompany me-" the threat underlie her tone. She narrowed her eyes a bit for emphasis before leaving. _'I may not exactly know what is going on… but Mikan… your words haunt me so.' _

_FLASHBACK:_

_Hotaru narrowed her eyes at the sudden information. She quickly averted her gaze from Jinno when she saw Mikan nod her head. "Mikan," she said in a hush voice all the while grabbing her arm. "Don't."_

_Mikan stared at Hotaru. Quietly, she placed a hand over Hotaru's hand. "Hotaru," she said with an expression so unlike her. Opening her mouth, she mouthed a few silent words to her before releasing her arm from Hotaru's grip._

"_Please cut ties with me for your sake and for my sanity."_

_END OF FLASHBACK: _

Hotaru softened her eyes at the memory. "You idiot, how can you just let me cut ties with you all of a sudden? You expect me to do those things without a reason." she whispered.

"Did you say something, Imai-san?" Ruka asked.

"If you aren't at my lab in 2 minutes, I'll sell this picture throughout the school campus." she threatened.

"Wa-wait!"

[-

Mikan and Natsume walked through the hallway, hands mere inches apart. Students from the hallway would stop to look at them with wonderment and jealousy. The Natsume fan club was especially seething with anger and jealousy. They really wanted to be in Mikan's shoes right now.

A soft sigh escaped Mikan's mouth. "Seriously," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't get your fan girls Hyuuga. They're giving me a headache and we weren't able to set ourselves free. The day has already set."

He grunted in acknowledgement. "Do something about them, will you?" he heard Mikan say.

"Why don't you do something about it? You're the one who's bothered, not me."

"Ah," she smiled. "So you really are a Pervert. The fact that you like girls running and chasing you is something worth complimenting. However, I failed to understand your kind of fetish."

Natsume gave a quiet smile. "You want to be part of the club, Polka-dots? You're not even worth looking at… especially with your flat board chest."

Unconsciously, a brow of Mikan twitched. "Flat board huh?" she mimicked. She stopped from her tracks. "Hey Polka- whoa-" Natsume widened his eyes a fraction as he almost failed to dodge the punch Mikan sent. He ducked a bit when Mikan gave a round house kick. "What the hell is your-" he didn't finished his sentence when another kick was aimed for his head.

Natsume grab hold of Mikan's foot and glared at her. "What the hell is your problem?" he angrily asked.

"You are my sole problem Hyuuga." She twisted her body and delivered another kick to Natsume's head with the use of her other foot. Her eyes widened slightly in realization. "Damn." she cursed.

Natsume flew a couple of feet away from Mikan. Unfortunately, due to the chain, Mikan fell hard on the ground. "Obnoxious girl!" Natsume muttered before pushing himself upright. Instead of seeing the angry look of Mikan, he saw her struggling face. Her breathing was erratic and her left hand was clutching at her chest.

He grunted angrily before carrying Mikan on his arms and walked to his room. "Bear with me," he whispered softly. Quickly, he opened the door of his room. His bedroom was big, a privilege being a special star. His king size bed was situated at the center left corner of the room. The balcony was steps away from his bed with red drapes. Across his bed was his large and spacious bathroom, another privilege given by his academic and social status. To the left of his bed were his large mahogany cabinet and dresser. To the right of his bed was a three sided large mirror, enough to view you from head to foot.

Natsume didn't have the time to kick his shoes. His feet shuffled almost immediately through his red carpet as he made his way to bed. Softly, he dropped her on the bed. "Are you o-" he trailed off when he saw her staring at him. Her erratic breathing gone and her face void from all emotions. It's as if she wasn't having a fit a while ago.

"I have the bed. You go sleep on the floor." Mikan said softly.

Natsume narrowed his gaze. "That fit… You were-"

"Exactly." she answered with a smile. "You were a fool to fall for it."

"I never gave you permission to sleep on the bed."

"But you did." she said, her cocky smile still on her face. "The moment you placed me on the bed by your own free will, you gave me permission to sleep on the bed."

"I own this room, thus I decide who gets the bed and who gets to sleep on the floor."

"Oh, now you want me, a girl and woman nonetheless, to sleep on the floor?"

"You were never a woman. You're still a child. You don't have a chest after all." he smugly smirked.

Mikan narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You bastard."

"Get off the bed." Natsume stated and pushed her off of his bed.

"I won't!" she childishly insisted. "I'm sleeping on the bed!"

Natsume continued pushing her off the bed, yet she grabbed hold of the headboard. "Stop being so childish, Polkadots. This is my bed to begin with." he gave another push.

"There… was never your name to begin with!" she exclaimed back; all the while gripping at the bed's headboard tighter.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Polkadots," Natsume warned lightly.

Mikan glared back at Natsume. "I'm taking the bed Hyuuga. Not even your push is making me sleep on the floor."

Natsume growled angrily before giving a hard push. "Polkadots… if you won't stop then I'm…"

"Make me Hyuuga," she taunted.

"Polkadots…" Natsume grunted all the while pushing her harder so that she would fall.

Mikan widened her eyes a bit when her hands slipped. "Wait, Hyuuga I'll-!"

Mikan fell on the floor with her head hitting the carpet floor first. She closed her eyes in pain and released a breath when Natsume fell on top of her. Natsume widened his eyes and immediately prompted himself with his elbows, taking his weight off of the girl below him. "Polkadots,"

Mikan opened her eyes softly, dazed a bit at the impact. Softly, she looked at him without moving her face. Her eyes narrowed before she gave another punch, aiming for Natsume's face. He caught it effortlessly and looked at Mikan intensely. "Let me go, Obaka! Let me… go!" she struggled.

"Mikan," Natsume called to the girl below him, unconsciously pinning both her hands.

Mikan calmed down and glared at Natsume. "Let me go," she asked civilly and quietly.

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood."

"Get off of me."

"That's not possible."

"How the hell is it not possible you idiot?"

"Because… I kind of like the position we are right now."

Mikan widened her eyes in surprise. True to his words, the position they were in at the moment was provocative. In the eyes of another person, it would seem as if they were… Natsume's hands were pinning her arms on the floor, rendering immobile. He's right knee was in between the thighs of Mikan. Because of the position they were in, she could cautiously feel the warm breath of Natsume on her face. It made her... warm and giddy.

Natsume looked at Mikan with bewilderment when he saw a faint trace of carnation pink adorning her usual flawless pale cheeks. He didn't know how to react: laugh at her expense or tease her?

As the moonlight entered the room through the balcony, Natsume lost all of his thoughts regarding his next move. The girl below him had glowed alongside with the moonlight. He could see the face of Mikan clearly. Her brown eyes were big and guarded. Her lips while slightly opened were plump and full. Her usual pale cheeks were adorned with a carnation pink blush because of the predicament she was in. Natsume watched as her brows knitted together, except, instead of looking angry or ferocious and fearsome, she looked pitiful and confused. He found it… cute and breathtaking.

"Get… off of me." she said, her voice barely a whisper, almost pleading.

"I can't… with you this breathtaking, it's hard to let you go." he whispered back.

Mikan cautiously inhaled a breath. "Y-You're making the wrong decision. G-get off me, now."

"Am I?" Natsume asked before lowering his head to take a whiff of Mikan's scent of strawberries and cream. His head unconsciously dip lower, searching for some contact with the girl below him.

Mikan closed her eyes tightly when she felt the traces of Natsume's breath fan across her face. _'He's coming closer,' _she thought. _'Move your head!' _she chastised herself. _'If you won't move your head, he's going to take advantage of the situation and probably ravage you. He has the Pervert Syndrome, think of all the possibilities that he could do to you.' _

Mikan had turned her head just in time when door of Natsume's room opened.

[-

Hotaru walked across the hallway with Ruka beside her. She didn't know what was really causing her to bring the Animal Lover. All she knew was, the moment she was with him, she felt peace. Something she couldn't do when she was alone inside her laboratory. Probably it was because when she was with him, she could hear the sounds of animals, of nature – the polar opposite of her work which was the sound of clanking and metal scraping.

She gave a soft sigh. "What is wrong with you Imai-san?" she heard Ruka asked.

"Nothing," she answered distantly while staring at the hallway.

Since she was a 3 star student, her bedroom was in the same floor of the special star. Hyuuga just so happened to be two doors away from her. She unconsciously averted her eyes from the hallway to the room of Hyuuga. Her glared at the door in distrust when she heard grunts coming from the other side of the room.

"_Polkadots, if you won't stop then I'm…" _

Hotaru narrowed her eyes in suspicion when she heard the muffled voice of Natsume.

"_Make me Hyuuga,"_

She furrowed her brows in confusion. What was Mikan doing in the room of Natsume? And mostly, what is she doing with him?

"_Polkadots…" _

"_Wait, Hyuuga I'll-!" _

_THUD!_

'_What the-'she_ thought in disbelief and march towards the door leading to Natsume's room.

"Wait! Imai-san! We can't bother them!" Ruka grabbed at the forearm of Hotaru, pulling her back a bit. Hotaru glared at Ruka. "Well… it's improper to barge into someone's room without an invitation."

"Quite the contraire Nogi," she hissed and pulled her arm away from Ruka's grip. "The fact that they might be doing something obnoxious is against the school's protocol. I don't give much attention to the school rules however, the fact that my best friend is inside that room with your best friend and who knows what they might be doing is my business! Do even know the basic human reproductive system and how it works?" she asked, enraged.

Ruka stared at the red-cheeks of Hotaru. She was… blushing out of anger. "How cute." he muttered unconsciously.

"What?"

"How…" he trailed off. "How… right you are." Hotaru blinked her eyes before placing a hand over the door knob. "Imai-san, that doesn't means we have the right to enter the room of Natsume. I'm sure that Natsume is reasonable and he won't do anything serious or vulgar against Sakura-san."

"Natsume is conniving and conceited. These qualities are what made every girls swoon for him. While Mikan isn't affected of his looks, she might fall for Hyuuga's dirty tricks. I don't trust Hyuuga. End of story."

Before Ruka could pull her back, Hotaru opened the door harshly. Her glare was soon replaced with bewilderment and surprise. As much as she tried to conceal her emotion, she was having a hard time doing so. Ruka on the other hand, had no problems of concealing his bewilderment and displayed his emotion clear on his face. His eyes were wide and open; his mouth was slightly agape for emphasis.

They both didn't know how to react. The fact that both their best friends' were tangled in an intimate position had caught them off guard.

Mikan's face was flushed and red. The ribbon of her uniform was untied and her hair was tousled around her face. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were dazed with an emotion they couldn't describe. Her expression itself was forbidding- she had put a sensual, embarrassed and pitiful expression on her face. Natsume's knee was slightly below and between the thighs of Mikan.

However, that wasn't the only reason that made them shock. The moment they went in, Natsume's lips were pressed sensually against the junction of Mikan's jaw and neck. His eyes were closed and it had slowly opened to stare at Mikan. While his cheeks were adorned with a tint of red, his expression compensated his moment of embarrassment. He kept a cool façade and shifted lightly before looking at Ruka and Hotaru with a bored expression. His eyes were slightly dazed and intimidated.

Natsume's hands were tightly gripping on the wrist of Mikan while Mikan's fists clenched tightly together. The fact that his hands were tightly gripping on Mikan's wrist was an indication of force.

How were they able to react? The usual apathetic duo was displaying a set of emotion.

Ruka and Hotaru stared at their best friend's tangled together on the floor. Their face indicating their shock and bewildered expression.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wouldl ike to thank the following people for constantly sending me reviews... You guys are awesome and I love you all for sending me reviews... You truly are lovable., ^^ **

MiNsEi

LiL GurL

Thorny Rose

Nyc

akadabra-kaching

Amai Youkaiko

XxSakuraXAngelxX

xluluxlunax

keraii

foureyesfreak27

Janet

craizypet

kitykat556

Mika-Chan13

Moonlight Rapture

Tear Droplet

Blissful Winter

'-MiNi-RAi-'

**Thank you for reading this story everyone., **

**You are all my inspiration to this story. Love you all! XOXO**

**Please don't forget to review. Your reviews are fuel to my story! See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Mask XII Different

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone., so sorry for the late update. I was very busy for the past weeks and well... to tell you the truth I'm very happy because as of today or just last Friday, I've just graduated from high school. I'm really happy despite the bad things that's been happening for a while. hehe. uhm., another thing is, well, I haven't beta this. I was too lazy and too happy to be checking and sending this to my beta-reader for proofreading. hehehe., I hope you enjoy this chapter... The next chapter would be update in a while. Not this month though... a little later. hope your forgive my delays and laziness., love you all! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**REMINDER: If you read this story of mine, please review. I would really like that. :D thanks...**

"..."- talking

_'...' - thought_

_Natsume's point of view.,  
_

**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: DIFFERENT**

Time stood still as friends stared at each other for a long period of time. Neither wanting to talk or know what to say to the other party. What was to say when the other was tangled in an intimate position while the other was merely staring at the predicament presented in front?

The sudden intake of breath by Ruka broke Hotaru out of her thoughts and she immediately pulled her 'Idiot Gun Upgraded Version Number 3' out of her pocket. Pointing the gun at the boy hovering above her best friend, she narrowed her eyes in disdain and anger.

"Wait, Imai-san!" Ruka called to the girl beside him.

Hotaru pulled the trigger, too blinded by her rage that she forgot the chain binding Mikan and Natsume. The impact of the bullet on Natsume's head was hard that he flew a couple of feet away and hit the wall with his back. Moments later, he saw Mikan's form approaching him fast. He instinctively brought his hands in front of him and catches Mikan's form, reducing the impact of her body to his. He looked at Mikan momentarily before glaring at the girl in front him.

"I never thought that you would go so far. Suggesting to Mikan to do something vulgar so that the chain would break free- how disrespectful can you be, Hyuuga."

Mikan quietly stood up and looked at Hotaru, her face still the same. Her blush, while not as red as it was before, was still apparent on her face. She shakily brought a hand over her neck where she could still feel the ghostly kiss of Natsume. She could still feel his warm breath fanning across her neck and her face. She could still remember the look Natsume gave her when he told her she was 'breathtaking'. She could remember everything that had transpired a while ago. No matter how much she tried to force her brain to think of something else, her mind wouldn't stop playing the scene that happened earlier.

"Mikan, are you okay?" the voice of Hotaru broke her trance moment.

She immediately collected her usual expression. "That move was unnecessary Imai-san. We were merely arguing about who gets the bed first. The kiss was just an experiment to see if the chain goes off."

Natsume stared at Mikan with bewilderment. Was she trying to fling them out of this situation? He didn't say anything but craned his neck a bit to look for any signs of hidden intentions.

"The bed?" Ruka asked.

Mikan sighed inaudibly. "There is no need to be surprised. It is only natural for _arrogant_ people like us to have the bed for ourselves. I wanted the bed, Hyuuga wanted the bed. Our decisions clashed and what you saw earlier was the fruit of our argument. The kiss was only a bonus."

"You expect me to believe that this… that he is anything but guilty?" Hotaru pointed the gun at the face of Natsume.

"If it brings you comfort to believe that he is guilty, then you do as you wished, however, I do not lie Imai-san. Saying that he is guilty does not change the truth that he is, in fact, innocent."

Hotaru glowered angrily at Mikan. She scoffed and averted her eyes from her. "For the love of…" she muttered exasperatedly. "Did you want him to hug you that much? Did you want him to just stay there on top of you?"

"If it breaks the chains, then yes. I don't see the reason why I should delay time any longer." she replied calmly.

Hotaru balled her hands. If Mikan wanted to fling her partner out, fine by her. But, she wouldn't let the incident slide so easily. Whatever Natsume was thinking, either it be good or bad, she was going to find out. If it meant any harm to Mikan, then the boy might as well start running for his life because she won't stop until he suffered a great deal of pain.

"Hmph," She scoffed and turned one last look at Natsume. "Mark my words Hyuuga. Should I find you disgracing or hurting Mikan in any way…" she trailed off before turning on her heels to leave the room.

Ruka looked at Hotaru's leaving form, quite unsure of the scene that had happened earlier. Well, the situation was quite clear; but his partner's sudden emotional breakdown was different. It was so odd to see her eyebrows twitch in agitation and barely suppressed anger. Looking at Natsume and Mikan, he gave a soft smile.

"I'm not really sure what happened…" he told them before leaving the room to see his partner's condition.

Seeing that there were no visitors in the room, Mikan released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Softly, she turned her head to see Natsume staring back at her. "Get up Hyuuga. It is unbefitting of you to sit down there, looking petty and incompetent."

Natsume blinked his eyes a couple of times before standing up. He brushed away the invisible dust on his uniform. "You admitted you are arrogant."

"That was to avoid any more questions Hyuuga. As a special star and a DA class student, you must know the simplest rules of avoiding interrogation. Surely the DA teacher has taught you this." Mikan explained before turning her back on Natsume.

Natsume had to avoid the smirk forming on the corner of his lips. _'Ah, she's embarrass.' _he thought. "Does this mean you like me now, little girl?"

Mikan turned around and glared hard at the boy in front of her. "_Like _you? Highly impossible!"

"There must be a meaning behind your actions. You defended me because you like me. I don't think there are any other reasons for you to defend me. If I remember correctly, you despise me…"

"I told you that it was to avoid any further confrontation and ruckus." she closed her eyes.

"Is that so?"

Mikan furrowed her brows in annoyance. "Must we keep repeating the issue all over again? Is my language that hard to understand?"

"Not really." Natsume answered back, this time letting a smug smile gracing his lips. "But, I do understand body language better."

Taking a hard breath, Mikan raised her hand to slap the disrespectful boy in front of her. Natsume caught her wrist with less effort and brought her body near his by winding an arm on her lower back. Although glaring hard at Natsume, Mikan's face colored at the closeness of their body. She pushed him away from her. "Release me…"

As soon as Natsume had released her, Mikan took steps away from him and grumbled under her breath. "Stupid arrogant imbecile with Perverted Syndrome… doesn't know when to keep his hands to himself."

Natsume chuckled lightly at her discouragement. "There's no need to feel so bad about it."

"Feel bad? If I were to do the same thing to you...-"

"Ah." he said with a blissful sigh. "I would like to see you try. Do you want to start your now?'

"Argh!" Mikan growled and hissed. "Sleep on the bed. If you wanted the bed that much, sleep on your damn bed."

Natsume sighed softly. His source of fun has ended. She was too amusing and entertaining that it was hard to stop teasing her. Oh how he loved how to push her buttons to stimulate any form of emotions, specifically embarrassment and anger. "You take the bed; I'll sleep on the chair."

She turned her head around to look at the seriousness of Natsume. "You're giving the bed to me?"

"Sleeping on the chair has its advantages."

"Like?" she prompted and stared at Natsume.

"Waking up early." he replied curtly.

Mikan pursed her lips together. "Why don't you just use the alarm clock? It's better that way rather than sleeping on the chair."

Natsume looked at Mikan mischievously. "Are you suggesting something Polkadots? Do you want me to sleep on the bed, _beside _you?"

She blushed slightly at his statement. "Go to hell, Hyuuga."

Quickly she turned around and prepared herself to sleep. All the while, Natsume watched her with amusement. "You do know that you're sleeping on my bed, right? Do you know the implication of sleeping inside a man's bedroom?" he asked with barely suppressed smile.

"Shut the hell up Hyuuga. Should you come closer, I'd kill you myself. I may save your butt from Hotaru's hands but that doesn't means I wouldn't make myself kill you like she was planning to. Heck, I might as well start killing you if you dare try to touch me."

Natsume chuckled. "I was only asking you a rhetorical question. There's no need for hostility."

Mikan faced her back on Natsume. Her blush was coloring her pale cheeks. She furrowed her brows together. What was it with this guy? What was it with him that made her heart pound fast and made her face hot? What was it with him that made her want to…? She closed her eyes and covered her body, including her face with the blanket provided.

'_Finally, a moment of peace.'_

However, her peace was momentarily when the blanket from her face was pulled down. "You'll have brain damage."

Mikan glared at Natsume who was looking at her, bored. "Mind your damn business." she hissed.

"On the contraire, your health is my business. Should you sleep with the blanket overhead, you'll lose a great amount of oxygen. After all, oxygen plays a vital role in our brains." he explained. "I wouldn't want to be stuck with a person who has brain damage."

"Fine," she muttered before turning over. "You talk too much when sleeping."

"You argue too much when preparing to sleep." he retorted with a smile.

"Shut up."

A moment of silence elapse them. Mikan stared at the wall, finding solace and entertainment despite the dull color. While her body was weak and needed rest, her mind on the other hand tells otherwise. It was too active. Many visions and pictures of scenery that she had once saw in her life flashed across her, one of them was her rare moments with Natsume when she was a child.

She blinked her eyes to rid the image that was long time forgotten. Natsume doesn't know she was – is Ren. Truthfully, she didn't want him to find out. She could imagine him furious… no livid at the fact that she had kept her identity a secret from him. She knew how important she was to him, and her, him.

Softly, she gave a sigh and turn to her previous position. Her body was facing Natsume this time. Unconsciously, a gentle smile form over her lips. It was quite cute to see him sleeping like this. His face was prompted against the knuckles of his left hand. His left arm was folded and inclining on the arm rest of the chair. Occasionally, his head would bob but nonetheless secured. She chuckled lightly at his position.

"What a liar," she whispered while staring at him. "You lied and gave me the bed instead."

Quietly, she inched herself closer to Natsume. Her eyes fell from the cuffs that bind them together. Just a look of it made her sad. "I wished… no… Natsume, is it selfish of me to wish that our bonds would be just as strong like the cuffs that binds you to me?"

She closed her eyes painfully, wishing that she was never taken in the Academy by the stupid boy, a.k.a., Natsume Hyuuga.

[-

Mikan turn her head to the other direction. She could see the first signs of dawn approaching. No later than minutes, light would flow over the balcony door of Natsume. She gave a long tired sigh and turn around, save her left arm where the chain was attached. She didn't want to wake Natsume up. After all, he was having a hard time sleeping on the chair.

Through the night, he kept on waking up to change his position. He was tired; there was no need of proof to that statement. And while he kept on drifting from dream world to reality, Mikan was awake the whole night to witness his poor predicament of sleep. From her observations, he was a light sleeper and woke even at the slightest movements and sounds. Occasionally, she would take great pleasure of his suffering but nonetheless chuckle at his slightly tousled and dazed appearance. He looks no more than a mere child.

Mikan closed her eyes tiredly. There were times when she was insomniac; apparently this was one of those nights, yesterday too. She couldn't sleep. That makes a number of 2 nights without sleep. Catching sleep was hard, especially when there were nightmares to haunt her in night. Why she couldn't sleep was beyond her. She sighed and opened her eyes.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see the signs of Natsume's awareness. She watched with little amusement as he stretched his bones out. He gave a soft yawn and blinked his eyes a couple of times to clear the remnants of last night's sleep. _'Lucky man,' _she thought enviously. He was able to sleep; no matter how little it may be, while she on the other hand, couldn't even get a wink.

Natsume closed his eyes for a bit, willing his self to wake. Opening his eyes, his gaze locks immediately to the brown orbs of Mikan's. She looked tired and her hair wasn't as tousled as he had expected.

"You rise awfully early." he mused and scratch the back of his head.

He heard a soft sigh. "Get up… we still have yet to free ourselves from each other."

[-

Fingers drummed against the table rhythmically. Mikan closed her eyes, all the while her fingers drum against the table. Why was she here again? She had forgotten the reason. Sighing inaudibly, she opened her eyes and stared at the blackboard. Her fingers had stopped drumming and instead, she felt lighter, almost fainting.

She pressed a hand over her forehead, rubbing it in circles to chase the migraine away. Another sigh escaped from her lips as she tilted her head to watch the teacher write something she couldn't comprehend.

"Therefore, the water pressure is higher when at the bottom-

She groaned silently before staring at the board, her vision getting a bit blurry. Mikan closed her eyes tiredly. 'Lack of sleep,' she told herself mentally. She folded her arms on the table in front of her and lowered her head. 'I'll sleep a little bit.'

"_Your time is running out… Mikan."_

Mikan opened her eyes quickly. Her breaths came in rapid pants and huffs. She narrowed her eyes a little bit, remembering that voice… that boy… the boy with a dull color of sapphire eyes, almost grey. 'Erol.'

[-

Blink…

'_Your time is running out… Mikan.' _

Another blink…

'He has finally showed up. They have begun their movement.' Mikan thought, her feet padding against the cold marble floor. 'I don't know whether to consider this a good thing or a bad thing. I have not anticipated this movement.'

Natsume quietly walked alongside with his partner, taking notice how her left hand was rolled into fist. It was trembling. He quietly looked at the face of his partner. Her face was dead serious, nothing out of the ordinary. Her lips were same as before, still pursed tightly. Her eyes… ah.

'She must be thinking.'

"Hyuuga,"

He stopped and stared at her with bored eyes. "Hm?"

Mikan carefully watched Natsume. His posture was relaxed and lazy, though his eyes said the other thing. It was alert as always, waiting for something. Something… out of the ordinary. Especially now that the infamous Black Mail Queen had made a promising threat last night. While he didn't feel threatened, he never did like the pain her Idiot Gun had given him. His head was swollen and still painful from the blow he received from her gun.

"We need to find a way to free ourselves."

"You make it sound as if it's easy. There are some students who haven't release themselves from their bounds." he sighed.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. 'He's coming.' she thought and closed her eyes, exhausted. 'If he arrives in this academy, there's no limit to what he can do.'

Mikan opened her eyes and exhaustedly stared at Natsume. "I see…" she started walking, Natsume closely following her.

Natsume watched Mikan carefully. He noted how her body mechanically moved on its own. She was not herself again. But that was not the case; there was something odd about her movement. It's as if she had lost something… He blinked and realized that she was missing the grace she had once possessed.

Her movements alone were almost reluctant and weak – tired and wobbly. Though her structure and poise demand attention and onlookers, it was evident that there was something out of the usual. Her back was slightly slouched and her eyes would lose its usual alertness and glow.

If he were to observe her movements, over all, he'd say she was getting sloppy. Had she not slept last night? He thought and watched the already darken area of her eyes bags. 'The idiot,' he thought resentfully before marching to his partner.

Gently, as not to startle the woman who was deep in thought, he grasps her upper arm and forced her body to face him. "Come. Let's go."

"Wha?"

"We're going to your room." he pulled her gently with him.

Mikan stared at the man before her, disoriented. What was he talking about? And what was the deal about her room? She furrowed her brows and harshly took her arm away from the grasp of Natsume. "Let go idiot. What are you talking about my room?"

He looked back at the dazed eyes of Mikan. "You didn't get enough sleep last night, did you?"

"Doesn't matter. It's not new to me anyways." she huffed at his accusation.

"Very well," he closed his eyes. Swiftly, he crouched down and pulled the body of Mikan close to his before hanging her over his left shoulder with not much effort. In fact, the girl weighed little. She was not heavy. The said girl had her hands over her mouth to stop the bile from coming out.

"Hyuuga," she bemoaned in agony. "Put me down."

Natsume grunted in response. "So help me Hyuuga, I'm going to puke on your uniform."

"Go ahead and do it if it makes you feel better."

Mikan narrowed her eyes in disdain. Her betraying face flushing at his comment. He didn't care about his uniform? Does he even know how… disgusting bile is? This guy made her want to... strangle him for being so… so… she didn't even know what word to describe him. One way or another, he was the only person who could make her heart beat fast; make her feel so annoyed and angry. Heck, it made her want to punch him all over again for being so… so… concern and doing so like he didn't care at all.

She groaned, her thoughts leaving her mind. Maybe if Natsume hadn't carried her like this, she wouldn't feel the severe headache and dizziness she was bearing while classes were going on. In fact, the moment he carried her, it felt twice painful. The stupid boy was stubborn. Mikan placed a hand over her eyes, blocking the blurry and white images of her surroundings. It didn't help that her stomach was on Natsume's shoulder. With him constantly walking, it felt as if something was pushing her stomach to make her puke badly.

"Hyuuga," she moaned. "Put me down. You're making me feel sick."

"You wouldn't be if you slept last night."

"How the hell would you know if I slept last night or not?" she huffed angrily with eyes closed.

Natsume quietly raised a brow at her statement. "You said it a while ago. In fact, you said that it's not new to you – being insomniac that is."

She quietly looked over her shoulder to watch the raven haired teenager. Gently, she pushed herself off of the shoulder of Natsume. Natsume held her tighter.

"There are onlookers Hyuuga."

"Does it bother you?" he asked. The students had started looking the moment he carried Mikan on his shoulder. However, at the moment, he simply didn't care about the onlookers. Why should he care for them when he should be worried about her? His main priority at the moment was the girl he was carrying, not some nosy students.

"It _should_ bother you, not me." she answered haughtily.

Natsume gave a rare smile. Girls on the corridors shouted with love. "Apparently, it does not." he answered. "Plus, if you go ill on me, we'll never find a way to break the chain."

"I'm not sick."

"Of course not."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not really, no." sarcasm engraved in his voice. "Really Strawberry print, what use are you if you're going to be sick?"

Natsume waited for the response. He furrowed his brows quietly. "Giving me the silent treatment?" he asked. Still no response from the girl dangling on his shoulder.

He grew weary. Surely she wasn't playing any tricks on him, was she? "Hey Strawberry," he called before kneeling down to take her body off from his shoulder. The moment he released her, her body stumbled to the floor. His eyes widened in shock. "Oi, strawberry." he called and grabbed her shoulders.

'She's burning up.' he thought in disdain. 'Damn, how can this girl cause many troubles? First she gets shot at while rescuing me, on the long run overused her alice and got hospitalized. Next, the Academy learns of her past and decided to give her a punishment. Now, she hasn't slept for who knows how many days and gets sick… again.'

Without hesitation, Natsume carried Mikan's body and ran through the hallways, leading to her room.

[-

'Hyuuga, the moment I see you I'm going to blast your face with my new invention.' She thought with a sadistic glint in her eyes. 'Oh yes,' she mused in her thoughts. 'I don't care what Mikan might say or whatever she might do. You must pay.'

Hotaru opened the door of her classroom and quickly pulled out a large bazooka. Despite the intimidation of the weapon, the single flaw of it was the comical ammo. She turns her body and aim to the last row of the classroom where Natsu-er-nobody sits?

"Hotaru-chan," Nonoka called with a nervous smile. "What are you doing bringing a bazooka with you?"

Hotaru growled silently. "Where is _he?_" she asked through gritted teeth. The 'he' emphasized. Her dark aura was positively leaking from her body and devouring the whole classroom. Everyone stared at the girl holding a bazooka with fear. Why was she so pissed first thing in the morning? Moreover, who was this unfortunate soul that Hotaru wanted to kill at the moment?

"Where is _who _Hotaru-chan?" Anna asked, beside Nonoka clutching her shoulder.

"Where is the bastard Hyuuga?" she asked with a step forward.

Nonoka looked at Hotaru with weariness. She was scared. Absolutely scared. She clutched the hand of Anna tightly in her hands. "I… I don't know Hotaru-chan. Last time… we saw him he was with Mikan-chan and he… carried her on his shoulder after an argument."

"He _manhandled_ her?" she bellowed. Her eyes were livid, angry. "Where the hell is he?"

"We…we don't know Hotaru-chan… please don't get angry." Anna begged.

Hotaru furrowed her brows and leave the girls alone. The bastard Hyuuga had taken Mikan somewhere in the academy, not only that, he carried her on his shoulder like she's some kind of… animal. She growled viciously. If she saw him, she would make sure of his death. She didn't care anymore.

While Hotaru didn't know what Mikan had planned, she knew in her heart that it wasn't good. Ever since Mikan had requested to cut ties with her, she grew rather protective. She didn't care about her request, no matter how important it may be to Mikan. If Mikan go insane, then she'd gladly take care of Mikan herself. She would rather keep Mikan insane than cut ties with her. Mikan is and will always be important to her. Just the thought of breaking ties with Mikan without knowing the reason why brought betrayal and pain coursing through her veins.

'Stupid girl,' she thought. Her eyes looked around for any subordinate of Natsume. 'There's no one here.'

"There's no one here,"

Hotaru felt her patience thinning. She turned around to see Kokoroyomi smiling like the goof he is. Sumire was beside him, fuming silently because she was still stuck with Koko.

"Do you know where Hyuuga is?" she asked, albeit her anger returning.

Sumire raised a brow at Hotaru. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"We have a score to settle." she answered curtly before narrowing her eyes at the duo. "Now, where the hell is he?"

"How are we supposed to know?"

"Koko," Hotaru called to the boy beside Sumire. "Where is he?"

"Errr…"

"If you won't tell me," she began and raised her bazooka at them. "I might as well start blowing your brains off. I won't hesitate."

Sumire looked weary at how big the bazooka was. "I think he was going to the room of Mikan." she heard her partner said.

Hotaru didn't waste any time and quickly ran going to the dorm of Mikan. Sumire noticed how quickly she moved, in fact, she moved more quickly than she did in gym class. She raised a brow. Obviously, something was going on between Natsume and Mikan. Whatever that is, it pissed Hotaru to the point that she wanted to kill the said boy.

"No way is she going to do that to Natsume-kun," she muttered underneath her breath. "Koko, we're going to where Hotaru is going!"

[-

"Where are your keys, Strawberry Fields?" Natsume asked to the girl.

Said girl opened her eyes tiredly before closing them. "Mmmph," she groaned.

Natsume sighed in annoyance. Seriously, this girl had trouble written all over her body. Shifting the body of Mikan in his arms, he neared the door, summoning his flames to dismantle the door. However, the moment his hand touched the doorknob, the door opened itself. He raised a brow in inquiry. 'She doesn't lock her own room?'

Quickly, he neared the bed of Mikan, but not before eyeing the chess board on her an elegant tea table, near the balcony window. "Strawberrry Fields," he called while checking his temperature.

"I…I'm not sick," she insisted weakly.

"Yeah, you're not." he sighed before walking towards the tea table. He further looked at the chess set. 'Odd,' he thought. "But you're burning slightly."

"Is that so?" she asked quietly followed by a soft chuckle.

Natsume picked the black king on the other side of the chess set. It was made of fine porcelain glass. In fact, all of the chess pieces were made of porcelain glass. He places the king of black back on its place. He raised a critical blow. Did she play chess on her own? He thought quietly, further studying the chess pieces.

Every chess pieces were on its proper places. The black bishop had been eliminated, so are some pawns from the black team. The white team however had yet to lose a piece. 'Does this mean that the white pieces are winning?' he thought mentally.

Upon further inspection, the horse of the white team was rather close to the base of the black team. He looked quietly and noticed that despite the loss of the black team, the queen of black had made a good move. It had checkmated the white queen. The white queen had no supports to back her up. 'Odd,' he thought once more.

Silently, he looked over to the girl on the four poster bed. Her breathing was a bit erratic. Natsume grimaced. The partner's week had proved itself troublesome as his partner did today. He sighed and walked to his partner. "What's with the chess? Have you been playing all by yourself?"

No response.

He sighed again. How was he going to fetch some medicines for her if they were stuck with each other? As if on cue, the door to Mikan's room opened rather forcefully, revealing none other than the great Imai Hotaru with her intimidating bazooka. Followed by her arrival were Shouda Sumire, Koko and Nogi Ruka.

"Hyuuga," Hotaru began with a sadistic chuckle. "You manhandled Mikan. I told before haven't I? If you ever hurt Mikan or did something wrong to her, you were going to pay. Say your last prayers."

Natsume rubbed his temples. 'Another trouble,' he thought tiredly. "Despite your threats, you rather came in a good time." he walked over to the group and stared at them with his left hand inside his pocket. "The girl had gotten sick due to fatigue."

"This is your fault Hyuuga!" Hotaru accused, her weapon raised. "If you hadn't-"

"I had let her slept on the bed. However, her sleeping habits are not up to me. Those are her doing. How should I know if she slept or not?" he asked with a raised brow. "That is not the case right now though. Strawberry Fields is sick. I can't get her any medications if I'm stuck with her."

Hotaru growled. Her eyes were narrowed to slits as she stared at the ground. Seriously. This man was getting on her nerves. She would kill him, that, she was certain. However, the 'killing' part will have to wait. What matters the most right now is the girl on the bed. Mikan is sick.

She grumbled inaudibly. "But don't think I won't try and kill you Hyuuga. Mikan is my priority as of the moment, and if she gets well, you'd better run and hide. I will kill you, make no mistake of that."

"I want to see you try, Imai."

Hotaru scoffed at the arrogant attitude of Natsume before leaving the room, her feet a bit stomping. Natsume sighed and closed his eyes. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Natsume-kun, I thought something bad had happened to you… so I came to check up on you."

Natsume opened his eyes to stare at Sumire. "Is the girl with Chemical Alice with you?" he asked before averting his eyes from the form of Sumire to the boy beside him. "Koko?"

"Ah, yes. She's in the classroom." he immediately answered.

"Ask her if she had any medicine."

"Okay." Koko answered before pulling the form of Sumire. "Come on."

"But I want to stay with Natsume-kun!" she whined.

Koko sighed before pulling Sumire harder, his smile never faltering. "You don't want Natsume to get angry now, do you?"

Sumire looked at her 'crush' one more time before leaving the room, following Koko to their classroom.

"How is she doing, Natsume?" Ruka asked, walking near the bed of Mikan.

Natsume glared at Ruka, giving him the 'it's-obvious' look. Ruka chuckled slightly. "Right, right, right." he mumbled before looking at the pale girl covered in blankets. "She looks pale and a bit haggard though. She probably didn't sleep for two nights or more."

"How are you sure?"

"Natsume, I've seen how you looked when you didn't get more than a night's sleep. Sakura-san is no different. She does act the same like you, Natsume. From time to time, whenever I look at her and the way she acts, I can't help but laugh." he said softly and pulled the blankets up.

Natsume grunted. "I'm not as thick headed as she is. And I especially don't act like her."

"Quite the contraire actually," Ruka smiled. "No matter which angle you see from, you guys have similarities. I guess that's why Narumi-sensei had paired you up. After all, if I were to say something about your partnership, I'd guess a negative and a negative combined together becomes a positive."

An eyebrow twitched. "That good for nothing…" Natsume mumbled, his eyes getting dark with every passing seconds. However, their conversation was cut off when they heard a soft moan from the girl on the bed.

"… has nothing to do with this…" Mikan mumbled incoherently.

Ruka and Natsume stared at the sleeping girl on the bed. "Is she having a nightmare?"

"Probably. It must be reason why she hardly gets sleep at night. She must be haunted by her dreams."

Mikan tussled in her sleep. "I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she repeated. "I'm sorry… Natsume…"

The moment she had mentioned Natsume's name, both boy's interest were sparked, specifically the raven haired teenager. The girl was dreaming of him. While he was flattered by her dream sequence, he didn't get the whole situation either. Mostly, when girls dreamt about him, his name cooed. He coughed slightly at his own thoughts. 'I can't help it if I was born with good looks. After all, every time Shouda sleeps, she calls my name as if I'm a candy she wanted in a long time.'

He broke his trailing thoughts. Quietly and gently, he sits down on the bed of Mikan. "Strawberry Fields," he called.

No response from the said girl on the bed. He took hold of Mikan's arm and gently shook her. "Strawberry Fields, wake up. It's only a nightmare."

Mikan opened her eyes softly to see Ruka and Natsume's faces staring at her intensely. Blinking her eyes a couple of times, she tried to understand why these people were in her room. Why were they here again? Ah yes, she remembered. Natsume was stuck with her for the time being. However, in Ruka's case, she didn't understand why he was here at all.

"Nogi, what are you doing here?"

"Aheh," Ruka smiled. "Well… I heard that you were sick. You're my friend Miss Sakura. This is the least that I could do. The others are looking for medicine."

Mikan blinked her eyes. "I… see" she gasped softly. "I feel funny today… it feels as if… everything is turning, even you guys are turning around all over again. Can you stay in one place?"

"We're not moving at all Sakura-san."

"Okay," she answered softly before closing here eyes. "At least, stay with me until I'm asleep."

Natsume and Ruka watched Mikan as she closed her eyes, her breathing slowing down.

[-

"Will she be alright now?"

"I don't know. But I did try it on rats and they worked pretty well."

"WHAT? Are you telling me you've never tried this on yourself or any person at all?"

"Aheh, well… Mikan-chan will be the very first human to use this medicine."

"Are you an idiot or just plain stupid? Who would in their right mind give a medicine that wasn't even tried on people? If something happens to Mikan, I'm going to kill you."

"Please don't Hotaru-chan. Nothing bad will happen… I hope."

"Hn."

_For the first time in life, I never felt a sense of omen. Though her temperature has gone and she's looking well, I can't help but feel something foreboding. I sighed inaudibly before closing my eyes. Seriously, if Strawberry Fields knew that the medicine given to her was not yet tested on humans, she'd kill the girl. _

"Ah! Looks like she's coming back."

_I watched carefully as she blinked her eyes to rid the remnants of sleep. Instead of sitting up as she usually do once she's awake, she laid on the bed, staring at space as if we were not there. _

"Will Mikan-chan kill me when she knows that the medicine I gave her wasn't really… good?"

_No one answered the girl with Chemical Alice. In fact, everyone was anticipating Strawberry Field's next reaction._

"She's not reacting at all…" my best friend whispered in awe.

_True, Strawberry by nature was very alert and aware of her surroundings, even in sleep. However, the girl in front of us was different from the usual. Her reactions were more than enough proof that the medicine's side-effects was taking over. _

_Carefully, she turned her head around to look at us and at that moment… I thought that hell was freezing. Her reaction was not her 'normal' grumpy reaction. Instead she __**smiled.**__ She __**freaking smiled**__! And her eyes… her eyes which were guarded all the time, were now opened like a book. Everything about her… was turned from __**homicidal **__and __**hostile **__to plain __**gentleness **__and **naivete**__. _

"Good morning…" _her voice was so soft, very alluring that everyone had blushed. _"I'm sorry for all of the inconvenience I've caused you, especially to you Ruka-san, Natsume-san. Thank you for staying with me until I was asleep. That was very kind of you."

_The moment she spoke with that alluring voice, I knew… she was giving me another trouble to bear._

[-

Everyone watched with wonderment and amazement as the 'not so grumpy' Mikan smiled at them angelically. Not only that, she had apologize! And there was more… she smiled! What exactly was going in here? Was this the side –effect of the medicine Nonoka had made?

"Stop acting, Sakura-san. You're creepy when you smile." Sumire huffed and crossed her arms.

Mikan looked at Sumire with an apologetic look. "Is that so, Sumire-san? Does this mean I must not smile anymore? Is my smile so scary? And why are all of you looking at me like that? Am I really that scary when I smile?"

"Oh my god," Anna thought out loud with her jaw opened. "Exactly what was that medicine Nonoka-chan? You turned Mikan-chan into something… very adorable and naïve!"

"Aheh," Nonoka smiled nervously. "I never thought this would have happen. In fact, I was expecting her to be more violent than usual since the subjects showed aggression the moment they were well after a dosage of medicine."

"Does this mean that it shows the other side of Mikan?" Hotaru asked, her calculating looks staring at the girl on the bed.

Nonoka shook her head. "I'm not sure. I'm going to check more of this."

Mikan stood up and walked near the group of students. "I don't see the relation of your conversation with my condition. Exactly, what are you talking about?"

"You're sick, even until now." Hotaru raised a brow at Mikan when she titled her head to the side, her confusion very apparent. 'This girl… is she faking?'

"Sick?" she asked before giggling a bit. Stepping back, she twirls around on one foot with her arms spread like wings. "See? I'm very much healthy now and to tell you the truth, I feel very much better. It's all thanks to you guys. I'm very grateful."

Mikan blinked her eyes a bit and stared at their wide eyes. Seriously, was there something that she had missed? Why were they so surprised to see her smiling? It was not a surprise… surely they have seen her smiled, right? She furrowed her brows a bit. Well… maybe not but it was not bad to smile once a while right? After all, she was always frowning at them and glaring.

She laughed sullenly. "I'm sorry," she placed a hand over her head, her face grimly looking at the ground. "I know that I've been glaring and frowning… it must have freaked you out that I'm smiling all the time."

"Hell right." Sumire huffed before crossing her arms.

"B-but why must you all be mean that I can't smile even when I'm happy with you guys?" this time, she had covered eyes with her arm, her tears freely flowing from her eyes.

This reaction made their eyes wider, if it was possible. What was with this reaction? Mikan never cried, even when she got shot or even with her hard circumstances. But… this Mikan in front of them was crying merely because they were not giving positive reaction to her… well reaction.

Hotaru sighed and walked over to the crying girl. "Idiot," she whispered before patting her head. "Stop over thinking things."

Mikan looked at Hotaru, her eyes teary. She sniffed a bit and smiled. "Okay,"

"Get ready for classes."

"Un."

"That means to all of us as well," she sighed once again before leaving Natsume and Mikan alone.

Natsume blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking at Mikan. Was this for real? He thought grimly. What if she was just faking everything? What if… argh, there were so many what ifs. But it didn't matter at the moment; he would have to watch her closely. He sighed and got ready for school, his eyes once again looking at Mikan as she prepared for the afternoon classes.

'Could my life get any worse?'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Remeber, your reviews are a fuel to my story. The more reviews you give me, the faster the next chapter will be updated. So, please send me your pretty reviews., ^_^ I'd be glad to read them... thanks for reading! **

**I wanted to say thanks to the following for giving me reviews the last chapter. You guys are simply the best and you are very much lovable., hugs **

Amai Youkaiko

craizypet

Tear Droplet

keraii

kuro neko

'-MiNi-RAi-'

MiNsEi

HelloThia

Foureyesfreak27

CrimsonxHazel

moonacre99

GakuenDeath

kashaminami

Violet spirit

natsumikanluverization697

**SPECIAL MESSAGE TO: **

kashaminami : _hm... fluffy huh? -teary eyes all of a sudden- You know what? I don't know how to make any fluffs. This is a disappointing character in me. My friend '-MiNi-RAi-' told me many times what fluffs are all about and every time I try visualizing fluffs I couldn't think of any and... and... I don't understand what fluff means! uwah! really! Seriously! I'm so sorry... I'm really trying hard to understand what fluff is about and despite the constant explanation '-MiNi-RAi-' gives me, I couldn't understand a thing! I'm so sorry. I'll try my best to make on the next chapter, that is if I can truly understand what a fluff is about... T,T_

**Thank you for reading this story everyone., **

**You are all my inspiration to this story. Love you all! XOXO**

**Please don't forget to review.**


	14. Special Chapter: Moment 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone... thanks for all the support and everything... so this is a special chapter in my story in relation to Mikan and Natsume's weird moments while they were chained... This chapter is not a continuation of the real chapter series, only moments... I really hope that you like it... I'm really sorry I hadn't updated so soon enough. It's just that I'm having a writer's block every now and then and I couldn't really find my inner muse. I'm so sorry but thanks for the reviews everyone. Please enjoy the short chapter I have made for you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**REMINDER: If you read this story of mine, please review. I would really like that. :D thanks...**

* * *

**SPECIAL CHAPTER: MOMENTS**

"Natsume-san,"

Natsume turned his head slightly to acknowledge the girl behind him. He knew what her problem was but didn't pay any attention to it. In fact, if he were truthful, he was having the same problem as hers. He had made ingenious plans for his discomfort to be relieved, however every time he had thought of it, the chain that attached him to Mikan made it impossible.

It didn't help that the Mikan now was not the Mikan he was accustomed to. If the Mikan now was quite clueless and naïve, then it would be troublesome if she saw him half-naked. He was sure that she would be like every girl in school campus. She would shout or probably faint.

This was going nowhere.

If the 'passive' Mikan was here, she could handle the situation very maturely. But with the 'innocent' Mikan, he was sure that she would panic.

He sighed inwardly, a headache forming yet again. In the back of his mind, he could see the mocking gaze of Narumi laughing at his current predicament. The great and famous Black Cat defeated merely by a chain. Oh yes, how the mighty have fallen.

He raised a brow, an indication for Mikan to continue. "I… really don't feel comfortable with… with my body right now."

"Don't say something so suggestive, Polka Dots." He sighed and brought a hand to cover his face. "If people were to hear you, they'd think that you're sexually frustrated. You're not frustrated, are you?"

Mikan blush a pretty pink, bringing a hand over her mouth to cover her embarrassment. "O-of course not! It's just that…"

"I know…" he whispered silently. "However, what do you expect? We can't just do it together."

"Yeah," she said before sighing and closing her eyes. "But… I think we could do it… only if we face back."

"Yeah?" he snorted. "And what if your hand comes in contact to something with my person? And what if I had done the same thing to you?"

Mikan frowned sadly. "But Natsume-san, are you satisfied with only _**sponge baths**_?"

Natsume sighed for the umpteenth time in the morning. Lucky for them, it wasn't a school day. Today, they were free to do whatever they wanted to do and lucky for them it was a day to think about their current predicament. Their current predicament was _how to take a bath without seeing each other's body._

It was a torture to both of them, going to school with only sponge baths. At first, it had been okay. Nothing to worry about. After all, they had thought that they should be thankful even if it was just little. However, it wasn't just enough as another day came. They didn't like the grime and sweat sticking to their bodies. Despite the wet sponge applied to their skin, it just wasn't satisfactory. It didn't give the satisfactory feeling like showering. For Pete's sake, it was only sponge wetting their skin and no soaps or shampoo or hot water.

It was seriously frustrating!

"Let's think of a plan for a moment," Mikan suggested. "How about we try taking a bath with blind folds?"

"You want to take a bath together?" he asked with a raised brow. Despite his cool façade, the blush on his cheeks stated otherwise.

"Well…" she blushed. "I-it's not what y-you think b-but… I mean… Well… I…"

Natsume sighed. "Mikan," he said softly. "Why don't we try it?"

"W-what!" she asked, almost shouting. "Are you serious?"

"When have I never been serious?" he asked back, his eyes almost accusing.

Mikan swallowed the lump on her throat. Tough luck. What was she going to do now? She was going to be taking bath with Natsume which was almost every girl's dream. 'I mean, every girl in the academy,' she thought with a shake of her head. Now that she mentioned that, she wondered what Natsume's body underneath his uniform was. She bet it was muscular, manly –

'Hold up!' she chastised herself. 'Stop going to that part! Bad Mikan! You're such a pervert! Stop thinking about him and think about the nice warm bath… yes… warm bath with Natsume next to me… his muscular-'

Mikan widened her eyes at her imagination. What were these wicked thoughts entering her? Where were this all coming from? She groaned. If she didn't know better, she would say she had developed a 'thing' for Natsume. She looked over to Natsume who had passed her a towel and a long handkerchief.

His looks were sinful and she knew for a fact that it wasn't hard to fall in love with the man in front of her. After all, he was charismatic, handsome and nonetheless quite a soft hearted person oppose to the mask he had showed to everyone in campus.

"Here," he said, almost tired. "Let's just make this quick and fast."

Mikan nodded her head, doubtful. "Let's blindfold together…"

"How will I know that you blindfolded yourself?" he asked, almost taking delight on her red cheeks.

Mikan furrowed her brows. "Let's just say… we'll touch each other's faces so that we can be sure that we blindfolded ourselves."

Natsume sighed and quickly tied the long handkerchief around his eyes. If he were to think of the plan set forth by them carefully, he'd say it was stupid and too risky. In fact, it was really stupid to go ahead with this plan. There were too many flaws on this plan. In fact, he didn't like it one bit. However, maybe… maybe just this once, something good will come out of it.

[-

"Natsume, we're at the shower now." Mikan whispered softly, almost too afraid.

Natsume nodded his head despite the fact that he knew Mikan couldn't see his gesture with her eyes blindfolded. Gently, he searches for the shower, reaching for it. Once the familiar metal contraption touched his skin, he turns the knob gently as it made a weird sound.

Soon, the sound of water entered their ears. And they both sighed in comfort as the water cascade down their backs.

It was absolutely heaven… Natsume felt so liberated. The familiar sound of water echoing through the bathroom and the warm water cascading his back. Ah! The taste of luxury. It was too comforting and he wished it wouldn't end. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold. 'Now… for the soap.' He thought before he heard a high pitch scream from his side.

"Natsume!" he heard Mikan said.

"Huh?" he mumbled and moved his hand to remove the handkerchief.

Mikan quickly beat him and pulled his hand away. "D-don't!" she said, almost shouting. "I-It's too embarrassing!"

'Embarrassing?' he thought all the while staring ahead. 'What was embarrassing?'

Mikan closed her eyes too tight that she could feel the muscles strain on either side of eyes. The blindfold on her eyes had fallen accidentally. It was not her doing… well maybe yes when accidentally tip it with her arm. But nonetheless, it wasn't her fault. It was entirely an accident. She shook her head.

Damn her curiosity. She really hated it. No wonder why cats die when their curiosity gets the better of them. Apparently she was no better. She had almost lost her purity by gazing at Natsume's sinful body. Well… she did saw his upper torso. She blush a darker shade of red when her mind supplied thoughts of his body.

His body was corrosively white and pale, ripped with muscles. However his muscles were not entirely bulk. It was manly enough. Despite the perfection of his body, there were a bit of scars on his arms and back. An evidence of his dangerous missions every now and then.

Mikan shook her head wildly. "I-I'm going ahead!"

"Hn," he grunted to acknowledge her.

'thud'

Mikan grunted as she unceremoniously fell and bump Natsume, her eyes still closed. Gently, she laid a hand over bruised forehead. 'Ow,' she thought hard. "What had hit me?"

"M-Mikan!" NAtsuke choked.

Mikan look up to see Natsume's eyes looking at her straightly. The blush on his cheeks was very red and he looked very embarrassed. "What?" she asked before widening her eyes in comprehension. As soon as it dawned her, she did what every girl would do when someone saw her naked. She shouted at the top of her lungs.

[-

Mikan sniffed. "I'm never going to get married!" she wailed.

"Just because I saw your flat chest doesn't mean that someone won't marry you." Natsume retorted heatly, his blush staining his cheeks madly.

"You saw my body!" she cried in horror, large tears strolling down her cheeks.

Natsume quickly looked at Mikan. "W-wait," he said, completely awkward with the situation. "Y-you have an excellent body! There's nothing to worry about it. It looks good."

"So you _**did **_saw my body! You're really worse!" Mikan sobbed, her tears still strolling down her cheeks.

"You were the first one who removed your blindfold! I'm the victim here, not you!" he shouted at the weeping girl.

Mikan glared at him through her crocodile tears. "It was an accident!" she retorted back, her lips quivering. "And plus, I had the dignity to close my eyes! You on the other hand kept on staring even after I shouted!"

"I was not staring!" he argued back, cheeks becoming redder. "It's your fault in the first place for making such a stupid and idiotic plan!"

"Oh yeah?" she glared at him hard. "Well, who was the one who suggested that we do it?"

Natsume felt his brows quivering under her gaze. "I had given you the choice to decline the offer! It was not my decision to go to the bathroom together idiot!"

"As far as I remember you said you were serious!" Mikan huffed.

Natsume looked at Mikan, his resolve cracking under her stare. He couldn't stare at her. How could he when she saw her body. Well… he did saw the upper part but lucky for him, with the steam surrounding the room, he didn't see well. But even so, no matter how little it was, he saw her. It was so embarrassing. How was he going to face her or give a smart retort?

Mikan could feel her lips quivering in embarrassment. Her mind was not helping her either. Instead of helping her relieve the situation, they were making it worst. Her mind kept on replaying the body of Natsume when he was showering. And Gods help her she couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. It was all this man's fault for being so sinfully perfect.

They both looked away, too embarrassed to look at each other.

What were they going to do? How were they supposed to finish their baths?

"What is going on in here?" a shy voice entered their ears.

They both tilted their head to look at their visitor. "I heard Sakura-san shouting and I thought that maybe something had happened… bad?" Ruka asked before entering his head in only to see both his friend wrap in towels. Not only that, they were both… blushing? And almost out of… breath?

He widened his eyes in horror. "Natsume! Did you and Sakura-san-"

"_**NO!**_" they both shouted simultaneously, all the while getting redder.

"Then… why are you half-naked?" Ruka asked and entered their room.

Mikan opened her mouth only to close it. She didn't have the strength to explain. She was too embarrassed with the situation. "We were trying to take a shower. However, things gotten out of hand… and well… it was entirely not a good plan." She heard Natsume explain as he scratches his scalp.

They had expected Ruka to do anything but never laugh to laugh at them. Yet here he was, laughing very hard that tears were starting to form on the corner of his eyes. Natsume and Mikan stared at each other before looking at their 'derange' friend.

"What's so funny?" Mikan asked. "It's not funny."

Ruka chuckled. "Well… the two of you are."

"I don't get it…" she said with a shake of her head.

"Didn't you two ever know that the chain can pass through solid things? They even pass through solid walls and even clothes. How come you never thought of it?" he asked with a laugh.

Mikan and Natsume stared at each other. This whole time of planning had been absolutely for nothing. If they had known about this stupid chain's ability, then they probably wouldn't have this kind of problem in the first place.

"Very well," Natsume sighed, breaking his eye contact with Mikan. "We will resume our shower Ruka. You can go out now."

"Huh?" he asked.

Mikan closed her eyes in exhaustion. This day was uneventful. "We're going to take turns when taking a bath from now on. Thank you for telling us."

Ruka looked at Mikan and Natsume's back as they walked into the bathroom, forgetting what had transpired earlier.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

'What does Natsume mean resume their shower? Does this mean that a while ago, they were both showering together? And then that means that they…' Ruka widened his eyes and stared at closed door. "They took a bath together!"

[-

Natsume leaned his head on the blurry glass separating him from the shower. As a gentleman, he had given Mikan the shower first. So right now, he was sitting, patiently waiting for her to finish.

"Natsume-san," Mikan's muffled voice asked, almost childlike.

"Hm?" he asked before closing his eyes. His body relaxing as the sound of water from the shower continued flowing.

Mikan looked over to the silhouette of Natsume's frame from the inside. "I'm really sorry…"

Natsume raised a brow. "Sorry about what?"

"Well… I shouted and… I got carried away with my embarrassment. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it… Let's just forget that this day had ever happened and continue like nothing had happened." He sighed.

Mikan looked at the frame of Natsume in disbelief. How could she forget this day? This was the most embarrassing moment of her life. She couldn't forget this and here he is, proposing that she should just forget that something like this… something so embarrassing like this had happened?

"Okay," she whispered before closing the shower.

Unknown to her, Natsume had been thinking with the same lines of her thoughts. He knew he couldn't forget this day, especially to see Ruka laughing at them like they were children who had done something so silly. He had just said that so that she wouldn't feel so awkward when they were walking together.

"Yeah," he whispered back and listened as Mikan opened the shower. "Let's just forget this day…"

Oh how he hated this day… but despite the misfortune he had gone through, he was happy that at least… it was Mikan who he was chained with.

With that thought, Natsume smiled and closed his eyes to relax once more.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Remeber, your reviews are a fuel to my story. The more reviews you give me, the faster the next chapter will be updated. So, please send me your pretty reviews., ^_^ I'd be glad to read them... thanks for reading! ****I wanted to say thanks to the following for giving me reviews the last chapter. **

******You guys are simply the best and you are very much lovable., hugs **

**moonacre99 **

** LuckyTurtle **

**GakuenDeath **

**Tokoyonokuni **

**Annika the Merciful **

**MiNsEi **

** L. Kanon **

**Amai Youkaiko **

**alexisb.13 **

**death hime **

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx **

**Tear Droplet **

** foureyesfreak27 **

**A message to: **

**Annika the Merciful : **_Thank you so much... I'm really happy that you like my story... I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope that until the end, you will like my story. I really appreciate your review. Thank you! ::cries::: I will try my best to improve my grammar and spellings... ^^_

** L. Kanon :**_ Nah... I'm not mad... in fact, I feel a little bit exhilarating. Thank you so much for your review. I don't know what else to say than 'thank you'. You brought me much inspiration to my writing and I'm really sorry if I'm causing a bit of trouble with my grammar... I will do my best to improve my grammar and spelling... thank you so much... I'm really flattered with your review but hey, just like you, I'm a tragic lover. And I love angst and mystery in a story... thank you again. _

**GOD BLESS AND GOD SPEED TO EVERYONE! **

**TAKE CARE ALWAYS!**

** HAPPY HOLY FRIDAY AND SUMMER VACATION!  
**


	15. Mask XIII Realization

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! After so long, I've finally updated. To tell you the truth, as soon as my mid terms were over, I had wanted to write this chapter yet another problem had arrived. My inner musings, responsible for this story, left me all alone. I couldn't think of a way to find him. And then before I knew, the days drag on until my Finals came. I'm really sorry guys. I hope that this story would compensate my long period of absence. Sorry if I had also brought an idea of stopping this story just because school was so hectic. (^.^) Anyway, please do enjoy this. **

**INNER MUSE: Aren't you going to sleep? It's already 2 in the morning.**

**LILY: Oh... oh yeah! But it's not my fault for sleeping two in the morning. It's your fault for coming to me so late in the night! Why can't you come at a normal time? **

**INNER MUSE: Exactly was is normal in your terms, hm? **

**LILY: Never mind... uhm! Readers, yes readers! Please enjoy this chapter! (^_~) [totally distracted by my handsome inner muse] Before I forget, I would like to apologize for my wrong grammars or whatsoever. I wasn't able to beta this, seeing as it's two in the morning. I'll revise this as soon as I can.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**REMINDER: If you read this story of mine, please review. I would really like that. :D thanks...**

"..."- talking

_'...' - thought_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: REALIZATION  
**

He wearily stared at the girl in front of him. His eyes furrowed in concentration and confusion. The girl was oblivious of his calculating look as she 'aw' and 'oh' and 'wa' and whatever incoherent words of amazement came out from her mouth. Her bizarre behavior had been going on for the last 5 days and her 'cold' counterpart has yet to come back to her body. Where was the 'impassive' Mikan anyway? Was she taking a break?

While he appreciate the 'gentle and naïve' Mikan now, ignorance is certainly not blissful. The moment she had lost her 'darker' side, all her knowledge and common sense left her too, thus rendering it hard to explain things that were awkward. Damn it all!

When they first went to school with her weird persona, people had started doubting – thinking that it was just a foul trick to get what she wanted. However, things started changing when she miraculously said sorry for another time. People started liking her a bit, even her fanclub which she claimed notoriously annoying and a nuisance was not bothering her at all. In fact, she gave her consent when they took pictures of her. She didn't stop them. It was definitely getting on his nerves; the way she acts was utterly insane.

He sighed and placed a hand over his temple, trying to stop his raging headache. "Kami," he whispered. "If you really want to kill me, then you might as well start killing me now."

Opening his eyes, he sighed one more time. If the Mikan from before was 'mild' trouble, the Mikan he sees now was 'excessively reeking' trouble with a capital T. Sometimes, he felt like hitting Mikan in the head. Probably, if he did that then maybe her counterpart would come back. In that case, he wouldn't have to worry about her getting in trouble.

However, despite the trouble she had given him, she had given him immense tranquility and peace. Something he had never felt during his years in the Academy. She made him feel like life was just utterly amazing and that you should enjoy every aspect of it. That life at the moment was important. That he was important to an everyday basis. And that he shouldn't just throw it away just because someone had told him to do so.

"Give me a break," he sighed and almost felt like falling to the ground, letting Mikan drag him anywhere she wanted to go.

It sound appealing to be drag while he just had to lay on the ground, staring at the bluest sky he had ever seen in his life. Going around the Town Square was making him nuts, especially when there were not many nice things to see. To him, it was just a large market shop where students and even teachers bought necessities for their daily lives. Probably some would even treat Town Square a place to have fun and joy.

However, he didn't see the joy in this wretched place. In fact, it gave him the opposite effect. The people were noisy and it was too crowded. He hated the place. He despised it beyond his core.

"Hey Care Bear Prints," he called to the girl not far from him. "Exactly, what are we doing here? I don't recall having fun and eating Fluff Puffs all day long."

Mikan blinked her eyes and smiled. "Come on Natsume-san, this is a time where we get to have some relaxation. You should let loose sometimes. Being uptight is bad for the health."

'Uptight my ass,' he grumbled silently in his mind. 'If she was herself, she'd be even more uptight than I am. Sometimes, having the usual stoic Mikan is not a bad idea. I just wished she turn back to herself soon.'

He thought and looked at the enthusiastic girl. She was in her casual clothes rather than her usual uniform. Her yellow dress with limited white butterflies which was printed on the edge of her dress - suited her mood today. She was in fact very much enthused. And she opted to wear her usual flat shoes. She looked dazzling and cute. He'd even dare say, beautiful.

Natsume shook his head and placed a hand over his temple. This was the reason why he wanted the 'old' Mikan back. If she continued smiling and laughing and giggling so girlishly, he won't be able to control his –

'No,' he screamed at his self. 'There is no way. Not now… after all, she's not her usual self. But… what that girl said…'

_-FLASH BACK—_

_Natsume stared at Nonoka uncertainly, just as the rest of the group. _

"_Wait," Hotaru breathed. "What you're saying is… that the entire time… her indifference is just a façade?"_

_Nonoka nodded her head. "Yes, although I'm quite surprise why she's acting very unusual though." _

_Natsume averted his gaze from Nonoka to the sleeping girl beside him. "This whole time… the whole cold appearance and mask… it was just a façade." He muttered. _

_Again, she nodded. "I've tried the medicine on myself, even on Anna-chan too. However, it did not have the desire effect. I thought that somehow, once I took the medicine, my attitude would change. It didn't change though. When I tried it on someone else, a girl from another class who was always quiet, she started being loud and quite boisterous."_

_Anna nodded in agreement. "She was ecstatic too. A huge change if you ask me." _

"_That only leads to one conclusion." Nonoka continued. "The Mikan-chan we see now is the true Mikan-chan. In other words, her emotions of before were not genuine. This time however, as soon as she took the medicine, I can assure you that that's her real emotions. Her __**real feelings**__ and quite possibly her __**real self**__." _

_Natsume didn't say anything but stared at the girl sleeping on his bed._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Natsume-san!" Mikan's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Are you alright?"

Natsume scowled his face. He gingerly pushed her away from him, giving himself the personal space he had valued all his life. "Stop being so noisy."

She raised a brow at his sudden insult. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? It's more like 'what's wrong with you?' I seriously don't get you and it's driving me nuts to see you so perky when I'm so used to seeing you so passive and indifferent. What exactly are you doing?" he asked, a bit frustrated.

He watched her through his calculating eyes. She blink her eyes a couple of times before sighing audibly. Her shoulders, for a moment, seemed slouch and lax. And her lids suddenly closed.

"I… don't know." It was an honest answer. "I've just… felt different. Things happened and before I knew it, I couldn't stop myself."

She opens her eyes and looks at him, uncertain. "I have always thought that things would go my way. Things always go my way when I made a plan. However, I did not calculate this part. Meeting you and the others… were quite a bit of troublesome. And believe me when I say that you out of all people were the most troublesome person I have ever known."

He didn't know what to say. Should he take the 'troublesome' part a compliment or an insult? He inaudibly inhaled a deep breath to calm his self. "Sorry to disappoint you." He muttered to himself.

"But… despite all of the odds, I'd admit that in spite of all your troubling personality, meeting you was the best thing that happened to me." She continued with a soft smile. "Just as I had met the rest of our classmates and some schoolmates."

Natsume carefully looked at the expression of Mikan, determine to see if she was lying or teasing him. However, her tranquil and peaceful expression said otherwise. She was telling the truth, that much he believed. But what happens when she goes back to herself? Will she take back all the words she was saying under the influence of the medicine?

"I wonder if you truly are truthful this time." He whispered softly.

Mikan turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of her partner's laidback position. "What do you think? Do you think I'm being truthful?"

He didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on her mocking expression. "Are you?"

"Maybe… Perhaps… Possibly…" she whispered silently and closed her eyes to feel the wind caress her.

"Mikan…"

Mikan gently place a finger on her lips, a gesture for silence. "Listen Natsume," she smiled.

Following her reproach, Natsume silently raise a brow. What exactly was he supposed to be hearing? "What exactly am I supposed to be hearing?" he grunted.

"The sound of the wind… the wind travels back and forth to many places, witnessing many stories and many people in their daily life. And if it's true, I bet the wind knows so much that we don't."

"And that has to do with what?"

Mikan opened her eyes and saw the confusing expression Natsume had on his place. This brought a soft chuckle to her. It was so new, seeing the very certain and very confident Natsume, confuse for the first time. It was… quite weird to see him so fragile.

"It has to do with time, space and probably the future. But that's not the point of this discussion. What I'm probably saying is… one day, I'll have to venture with the wind, and when that day comes, I pray that you won't be in the way."

Natsume frowned. "What? So you're like Peter Pan now?" he mocked.

She giggled lightly and shook her head. "I could be if I want to. Controlling things is not that hard for me." She inhaled a breath. "There will be people coming for me but among this people would be one person that would take me.

"When that happens, I hope you won't get in his way. He will be the person that sets me free."

Natsume clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You're talking in riddles Mikan," he ventured. "If you keep going on like that… it'd be hard to decipher even more."

"Ohoh," Mikan arrogantly mocked. "Is the great and infamous Natsume Hyuuga finally having a hard time deciphering one insignificant character?"

"If it's you… then I'd say you'd be a significant character in this moment of life. After all, I'm not the one who carries so many secrets with me."

Mikan nodded and closed her eyes. "I know," she whispered. "Sooner or later, I will have to leave. The more I stay here, the weaker my resolves become."

"I know," he whispered back. "But the weaker your resolves become, the stronger your strength will be. I've learned that way."

She shook her head softly. "I don't need strength Natsume. I need better resolve than strength. Strength doesn't play a role in my story. Let's just stop talking alright? It's rather depressing." She smiled.

Natsume didn't say anything as he watched his partner smiled throughout the afternoon.

[-

They had been walking aimlessly during the day. They went to do some simple tasks hoping that maybe it was the key to unlock the cuffs around their wrist. And yet, despite all their efforts, not a task they did for the day moved the cuff.

Mikan sighed softly. "Wah! I don't want to walk anymore!"

Her partner didn't say a thing. Merely looking at the buzzing crowd from the building they were currently in, taking their lunch. His thoughts were so jumbled at the moment that thinking of one thing was quite a hard feat. It was not helping either that Mikan had just said something so… eerie.

Exactly what did she meant by 'being taken by the wind' or 'a particular person going to set her free'. Lastly, what did she meant by him 'getting in the way'. What was the purpose of her sudden mutterings? What exactly did she want to prove by saying those words?

This girl was driving him nuts. For him to know her dark secret was to wait or force her to say them. However, knowing her stubbornness and hard headedness, it would be impossible to hear the secrets he wanted to know for a long time. Making her talk was like making a rock talk or trying to make a cat or dog speak human for that matter.

He sighed softly and blinked his eyes. If he didn't pick her up, what would have happen to him and the others? Would everything be back to normal?

Probably.

The effect she brought in the academy was startling. First, she tried to murder a school nurse and made everyone in the campus her enemy; next, she saved him from his kidnappers and got hurt in the process. Lastly, she turned from her cold demeanor to kind self. This girl only brought 'complications' in the academy and he didn't know if the complication was a good thing or bad.

"I didn't expect to see you here Mikan-chan,"

Natsume and Mikan immediately averted their attention to the person who came to their table. "Tsubasa-sempai," his partner breathed.

"How are you guys doing? I see that you haven't solved the puzzle yet." Andou smiled happily, his eyes staring at the silver cuffs.

Irritably, Natsume mentally clicked his tongue. What was this guy doing here? Seeing his face was enough to make his blood even boil. He was not in the mood for games right now.

"We're fine other than stuck." Mikan answered. "You're lucky that you were able to remove yours and Misaki-sempai."

Andou chuckled. "Well, it was not a good experience I tell you."

"Bet you took advantage of her." Natsume muttered as he brought the cup of water to his mouth.

"What? Pfft. Why the hell would I do that?" Andou surprised with his eyes becoming impossibly larger. "That's… Wait! Are you implying you'd go that far with Mikan-chan?"

"What?" both teens asked in unison.

"Tsubasa-sempai! That's… er… I'm not talking." Mikan wavered and placed a hand to her face, trying to hide the indecent blush.

Natsume glared at his senior. Why the hell would he do that to Mikan? In fact, that idea, although sounds appealing, was very much his last resort. If there was in no way he could break free from his bounds, he'd either chop his arm off or do the…

'_Wait,' _he thought. _'That's just going over the boundary.' _

"Are you considering it Hyuuga?" Andou glared angrily at Natsume, his eyes narrowing with his hostile aura suffocating.

Natsume silently scoffed. "Like I'd do that."

"Good," he heard him say. "If you lay one hand on my cute little junior, there's a price to be paid."

At the threat delivered, Natsume raised an elegant brow. What the hell was his problem? He didn't understand his sudden aggravation. And though he admits being a pervert, intercourse was far off of his mind at the moment. Not while a mysterious case was still on his hand – that case being Mikan. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you have this silly infatuation for my partner."

Andou grunted his disapproval. "I wonder how long you can maintain your witty response if you actually know the individuality of Mikan-chan better."

The sound of clattering utensils brought them out of their heated argument. They turned their heads towards the person who was the subject of their argument. With calculating eyes, a result for being members of the DA Class, they watched Mikan carefully tread towards them and stop in front of the fire-caster.

Carefully, with godly grace and precision, Mikan bend her body and gently placed a hand over Natsume's cheeks. Her eyes impeccably dulled with concentration and focus.

What is she planning to do?

However, what she did next hindered their thoughts and actions literally.

[-

Mikan softly sighed at the impending argument that was to come. She knew she was the latest subject of their heated verbal debate. Yet she couldn't bring herself to stop them.

Why stop them? Even if she constantly reminded them not to mess with her business, they still disobey her. Somehow, their ways of thinking were similar that if it weren't for their different family names, she'd mistake them for brothers. Seriously, these guys were just too much of a problem.

However, no matter how much she'd say 'they were annoying', these two persons were most important to her. The elder of the two being her brother, and the other one being her childhood friend when she was still known as Ren.

She loved both of them dearly, yet the fact that they were complete idiots in their own ways made her want to bash them endlessly. Seriously, when were they ever going to learn? Constantly reminding them not to butt in to her business should hammer that thought inside their minds, but no… they had to do it their own way.

Mikan sighed softly again before a sudden movement at the corner of her eyes distract her. Craning her neck to the side, she studied the scene in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw a pair of student engaging in an innocent kiss. Yet that act was not what caught her attention, it was the fact that the moment they did that, the chained was immediately gone.

'_Does this mean I have to kiss Natsume?' _she thought and turned her head towards the bickering duo.

Annoyed at their endless babbling, she deliberately slammed her hands on the table albeit slowly, was enough to clatter the eating utensils. As soon as she got their attention, she started fidgeting.

Was she really going to do this? She thought for a millisecond before a surge of determination run through her veins. Yes, for freedom. As she got closer to Natsume, she couldn't help but feel rather nervous. She couldn't do this… she cowardly thought. _'I wonder when have I ever started feeling these complicating emotions.' _

Gracefully, she bends her body and brought her eyes to gauge Natsume's surprised expression. Trying to lengthen the time, she brought her shaky hand over Natsume's cheeks all the while noticing the breathing of the fire-caster coming to an abrupt halt. She stroked his cheeks tenderly and gave a soft smile.

"Please don't hate me for this." She whispered. Gently, she placed her lips above Natsume's cheek.

'_chu' _

Mikan parted her lips soon and looked at the chain still attached on her wrist. _'Maybe it should be on the other cheek?' _she thought before doing the same action on the other cheek of Natsume.

'_chu' _

Every growing second, Natsume felt his cheeks getting burned. The kiss was so sudden that he wasn't prepared for it. What's worst is, probably his _Pervert Syndrome _was actually rubbing on Mikan.

Mikan gave a disgruntled sigh. The chain didn't break. Does this mean it was on neither cheeks but on the forehead? She stared at Natsume who was eyeing her incredulously. She gave a soft smile before placing a hand on Natsume cheek. And as gently as a feather, she left a small kiss on Natsume's temple.

'_chu'_

'_It still didn't work…' _she thought sadly. _'Since it doesn't work on cheeks and forehead, maybe the nose should do it?' _

Quietly, she leveled her face to see Natsume's eyes staring at her, flabbergasted. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. Mikan smiled softly at Natsume. Gently, she closed her eyes and descends her lips to touch Natsume's nose.

'_chu' _

Mikan opened her eyes and backed away from Natsume. Her eyes were showing her disappointment. _'It still didn't work.' _She thought, frustrated. Does this mean she'd have to kiss Natsume on the lips? Her cheeks blushed slightly.

Natsume exhaled a shaky breath. His chest was rising up and down slowly, as if breathing was a hard thing to do. But at the moment, yes it was since the girl in front of him had the audacity to kiss him all over his face. Somewhere within his mind enjoyed her sudden harassment and audacious attitude but his logic side demands an explanation. Why the hell was she kissing him? Wasn't this sexual harassment?

Said girl had the decency to blush prettily after a couple of minutes prior to the kisses she had showered him. This girl was getting more and more confusing. He didn't understand her. And what was this 'toki-doki' movement in his chest? It was getting loud and fast. His heart, which had been so used to monochromic pace, had sprung to action. His chest was set in flames. It was getting hotter. His face was no different too! Everything was getting complicated to the point that he didn't understand his feelings anymore.

As simple as that… he felt the world turned colder as a realization dawn him.

He was – is _love _with Mikan.

'_I love her.' _He thought with his eyes wide in surprise before he looked at the girl in front of him staring at the side. _'I love Mikan.' _His heart beat harder as if a testimony towards his feelings for the said girl.

This whole time, his fascination towards her secrecy was actually a product of his feelings for her. This whole time, he was not interested in her, he really in love with her. Since when? Was this love at first sight?

"Mikan!" Andou spluttered with a shaky voice. "What are you thinking?"

"A while ago, when you both were arguing, I saw a pair of students kissing and I thought that maybe the chain would disappear if I did the same thing. Apparently my theory was wrong." She bashfully said and scratches the back of her head. "Sorry."

"Just because they did it doesn't means that it would work on both of you," he enviously said, wishing that his sister could shower him with kisses as well. He pouted cutely showing his displeasure.

Mikan smiled sadly at him. "Did you want one?"

Andou watched the sad smile of Mikan and knew for a brief moment that this opportunity was rare. It was a rare opportunity that Mikan is willing to indulge at the moment. He wouldn't miss it. Happily smiling, he pointed his index finger to his right cheek. "Can you kiss me here?" he asked.

She shook her head at his gesture. At the moment, he looked like a dog expecting for a treat. In her peripheral vision, she could she blue dog ears sitting atop of his head with his blue tail wagging back and forth in enthusiasm. And his eyes seemed to be bigger than usual with a spark of life and energy.

Slowly, she made her way towards her senior and shifted her weight so that she could accommodate his rather tall figure. Yet as soon as she was about to kiss him, she felt an arm around her waist, successfully pulling her away from Andou.

"Ooof," Mikan grunted and turned her head.

Yet before she could turn her head, a hand was lightly placed above her line of sight. "Don't…" she heard the audible whisper of her partner.

Mikan gently placed a hand over her partner's hand. "What… are you doing?"

Natsume didn't say anything. He lowered his head, hoping that through this he was able to hide his blush. He knew that at the moment, his red cheeks were getting hotter and hotter. Yet his appearance surprisingly meant little at the moment. What was important to him was the burning sensation spreading through his chest like poison. This weird sensation contracting his chest made it harder for him to breathe, especially to see a sight of Mikan trying to kiss his senior.

He hated it – this feeling of uncertainty and anxiety. No… it was not uncertainty or anxiety, it was _jealousy. _He couldn't believe he was jealous of his senior when he himself was an infamous person in the academy. He was among one of the students to receive a 'special star'. But apparently, Mikan wasn't attracted to him like all those other girls. Mikan was different and her difference alone was enough to catch his attention.

Without saying anything, Natsume quickly carried her over his shoulder. "We're going."

Andou stared at the fire wielder with bewilderment. He watched as Mikan struggled over his shoulder at the same time asking Natsume to put her down.

'_Was he… jealous?' _

[-

'_I haven't realized that it was already dark.' _Mikan thought and stared at the sky. _'If I wasn't that distracted of his brooding and sulking aura, I could have used the time to think of another set of task to be done.' _

"You're next." Natsume stated all the while drying his head with a white towel.

He watched Mikan as she quietly padded to the shower and closed the blurry glass door behind her. As soon as he heard the shower on, he sighed deeply and ran a hand over his raven locks. What had gotten into him that afternoon? He felt like a complete idiot.

"Natsume-kun?"

He turned his head towards Mikan's silhouette. "What?"

"I… What happened?"

He had the urge to click his tongue and tell Mikan the purpose of his brash actions earlier. "Hn."

"That's not an answer."

"Just hurry up and finish your shower." He insisted with an irritated tone.

Mikan watched Natsume's silhouette with a sad gaze. Approaching the glass, she gently placed a hand over his silhouette. She wanted to tell him what she had felt when he pulled her from her attempt to kiss.

She wanted to tell him how her heart had raced at the precise moment he placed a hand over her eyes. She wanted to tell him what these feelings were meant. And lastly, she wanted to know if he felt the same thing.

She gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes. _'I'm getting sloppier, it seems.' _she thought. _'But if you are the reason why I get sloppier, then I don't mind even if I get to be the sloppiest among the sloppiest.' _

[-

Mikan turned over from her position on the bed. She opened her eyes and watched Natsume's sleeping position. "Natsume-kun," she called.

"Hm?"

"You're not yet sleeping?" she asked.

Natsume cracked an eye open. "How is a person supposed to sleep peacefully in a chair?"

Mikan laughed softly. "I guess you're right," she whispered. "Natsume-kun, can you… sleep beside me?"

He opened both his eyes and stared at Mikan for a long time. "What?" he asked after what seemed a long time to both of them. "What are you talking about so suddenly?"

Mikan slowly hover her body to a sitting position, the movement causing the blanket to cascade down her form. "I get nightmares at night." She began. "Plus, I know that you're having a hard time sleeping on that chair."

"Hm." He grunted softly and gauged Mikan's expression. Her nightmares were not new to him. In fact, there were times when he would wake up in the middle of the night to see her whining and whimpering. She would sometimes groan and give an abrupt yell and wake up later.

However, during those times when she had awakened to her nightmares, he'd pretend that he was sleeping. He saw how she would tremble slightly and looked at her hands oddly for more than half an hour. Later on, she will go back to sleep.

Gently sighing, he stared at Mikan for a moment longer. "Why now?" he asked.

She didn't give an answer and opted to look at the silver cuffs. Natsume sighed softly before rising from his position to approach the girl on the bed. Gently, he sat on the other side of the and soon prepared to sleep with his back facing Mikan.

Mikan stared at his back for a moment. Softly, she inched towards Natsume's body until the end of her shoulder touched his solid back.

"Geez," she heard him say. Mikan turned her head to in time to see Natsume turning over in his position to face her. Swiftly, he slipped an arm under her head and pulled her body closer to his warm body.

Mikan blinked several times before the realization of their position dawn her. She craned her neck, hoping to see Natsume's reaction. However, decided against it. She got what she wanted at the moment. It was only right to cherish the moment. Closing her eyes in a soft sigh, she wound her arms over Natsume's body and slept peacefully for the very first time.

Natsume heard her soft sigh and soon her normal breathing reached his ears. This girl was really confusing. Yet at the same time, he couldn't stop the feeling of happiness spreading over his chest. He had hoped that the night would never end, so that he could embrace Mikan forever.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thanks the following for giving me reviews. ^_^ **

craizypet

nightrain12345

GreenPen42

BananaManiaBubblegum

LiL GurL

Thorny Rose

Nyc

XxpuffpuffxX

'-MiNi-RAi-'

Mahal na Kita

Elle Kanon

Annika the Merciful

Anonymous

natsumeslover

Kage no Megami

sEcretmiNdLoLITA

GakuenDeath

death hime

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

**_SPECIAL MESSAGE TO: _**

**** Annika the Merciful : _thank you so much for your review. you never cease to inspire me. and im glad that im kind of getting good with my grammar and spellings. hopefully, i wont fall back since it's been quite a while before i started writing this chapter. please continue to review! thank you so much for taking good care of me... uhm in terms of grammar. ehehe. ^_^ _

Anonymous : _uwaah! (o,o) i'm so flattered by your words. thank you so much! please continue to review my story! ^_^ _

Elle Kanon : _ehehe. thank you for your review. yeah well... it kind of hit me how they were going to do their hygeine and then... that thought itself hit my like brick - not to mention that perfect and ironic timing it entered my mind. _

BananaManiaBubblegum : _thank you so much for you review. (^_^) i feel inspired and rejuvenated by your words. please continue to read and review my story! i'm sorry if it took a long time before the chapter was released. thank you again. _

craizypet : _(sniffs) I missed you craizy! sorry if i went MIA. (o.o) how are you doing? thank you for your review. currently, im very stressed with my college course. it feels like i've chosen the wrong course but at the same time feels right. i was so stressed with my college life that i lost a couple of weights and even had to resort to drinking caffeine and sleeping late at night for my exams. (.) waah! college is sure very stressful, yet at the same time very fun! hope you're doing well, yes? _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hm... I've realized something about my story when I reread it again. It seems that I've done so many mistakes, especially with Setsu's character and the characters in general. Let's get started with Setsu. **

**I think we're all confused by Setsu's family name. First he is a Takemura then next a Takeyanagi. When I read this part, I felt like my eyes fell out of my sockets and then I started laughing. I've been too careless. Hm. His family name would be Takeyanagi. As for the ages of the character, I dont really know their ages. (im a bad author) I somehow forgot their ages but I will clarify the age thing on the next uploaded chapter. See you there! ^_^ **

**Thank you for reading this story everyone., **

**You are all my inspiration to this story. Love you all! XOXO**

**Please don't forget to review. Your reviews are fuel to my story! See you in the next chapter!**


	16. Mask XIV Freedom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back after a long time. First of all, I was really busy with my school work. I was trying to aim for 'Dean's List' but yeah, well, I was pretty close but I end up losing interest so 'pssh'. Anyway, I'm back now and hopefully I will be able to upload this story at a steady pace. I really missed you guys and I really am so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I hope this chapter would compensate my absences. :) **_  
_

**Before I let you read my story, I would like to ask, who is a fan of Resident Evil? Did you guys tried playing Resident Evil 6? I don't understand why the game received many bad reviews but I enjoyed the game immensely. The sad thing is I kind of miss Albert Wesker. I really like him but I like Jake too. He's also awesome. 3 Oh dear, excuse my ramblings.  
**

**Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy~! 3  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Sets****u. ;) **

* * *

_CHAPTER 14: FREEDOM_

Natsume walked alongside with his partner while sporting his bruised cheeks. The moment he woke up, his gift was a direct punch from the girl sleeping beside him.

_FLASHBACK_

_To be perfectly honest, this was one of the most comfortable sleeps he had ever had in his entire life. He had not awakened in the middle of the night, not once when mostly even the slightest sound and movement could have made him get up. Yet last night's sleep was quite rejuvenating and he didn't want the sleep to end. Quite frankly, he had planned on sleeping in until noon. _

_However…_

punch!

_Natsume shook his head to rid last night's sleep and scanned his surrounding alertly, thinking that someone must have attacked him while he was sleeping. However, the person that greeted him was the lone girl sitting on the bed while he was on the floor sporting a red cheek. _

"_Good morning to you, too." He mumbled and closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" _

"_What am __**I **__doing? It's more like what the hell are __**you**__ doing Hyuuga?" Mikan nastily growled. _

_Natsume raised an inquisitive brow. Didn't she request that he sleep beside her so that she won't have any nightmares? "Weren't you the one who asked me to sleep beside you?" _

_The blush on her face grew tenfold. She scrunched her brow together in agitation and embarrassment. Yes, she knew that she was the one who invited him to sleep beside her yet… the moment when she woke up, tangled with Natsume. She found it agonizingly delicious to be with him with his arms around her body while his nose was inserted in the crook of her neck._

"_Shut up!" she yelled before turning her head to the other side. _

_Natsume blinked a couple of times before smiling. "Welcome back, Miss Sakura." _

_Mikan grunted and turned her gaze towards Natsume. Her lips raised in a sarcastic smirk. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Mikan pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she had picked up from too much thinking. These past few days with her abnormal attitude… it was infuriating. What the hell happened to her? What the hell was she doing acting like a giddy kid? To make matters worsts, she couldn't remember a thing she did; only saw bits of it. Damn it all!

"I've destroyed my reputation, it seems." She muttered silently and sighed.

Her partner silently chuckled. "More like you've been renowned for having mentality issues."

"Troublesome." She said with her eyes closed. "What's worst, we still haven't figured out the code for this handcuff. It's bothering me and making me think that we might end up being stuck forever."

"I don't mind being stuck with you." Came his abrupt response.

Mikan quickly turned her head towards Natsume, her eyes showing her surprise. "Have you lost your mind? Since when have not _minded _me being _stuck_ with you, hm? And since when did I approve of your accompany Hyuuga?" she growled.

"Since the day you started acting funny." He replied emotionlessly. Softly, he grabbed the chin of Mikan and leaned forward to her. "I knew you had a crush on me little girl."

"Get your hands off me!" she angrily and embarrassedly turned her head away from Natsume.

Natsume mentally sighed. "It seems that I can't control myself ever since my realization."

"What?"

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment."

"Hn," she grunted before walking ahead of Natsume. "Keep your distance, Obaka-san. I hate being labeled as someone who has something as petty and trivial as a crush towards the infamous Hyuuga Nastume."

For a moment, Natsume regard the girl with a dark look. Was it petty for her to have a crush on him? He closed his eyes and muttered darkly, "Somehow, I want to tease you and see your reaction."

"What did you say?" she asked sharply, her eyes indifferent.

"Nothing." He grunted and walked ahead, determined to keep his thoughts to himself.

[-

"Seems like the Ice Princess has returned," a boy said gloomily while staring at the figure of Mikan. "The room was really bright when she was all smiles."

Another student sighed. "You're right," he agreed. "For some reason, I think it's kind of refreshing when she was not so mean and cold. She was very kind and gentle. She looked pretty too."

The third student nodded. "However," he started nervously. "I think we should stop talking about Sakura-san. Hyuuga is kind of glaring here."

True to his words, Natsume was sending a death warrant over the group of boys who were busily talking about Mikan. He was quietly listening to their conversation and the moment he heard their approval of Mikan's character and appearance, he grew jealous. He didn't like it when they talk about Mikan. Heck, he hated it when they even stare at her.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Natsume gave a soft sigh. "Geez,"

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked.

"I think it was wrong to be partnered to this woman. I'm beginning to regret taking her here." He said although half-heartedly.

Ruka laughed softly. "That's not what you're really feeling isn't it? You're just frustrated." Ruka laughed all the more when Natsume glared at him.

"MIKAN~!" Setsu excitedly went to hug the girl. "You're still chained!"

Irritated at the physical contact, Mikan punched Setsu in the gut. "Having one man chained to me is troublesome as it is already."

"Mou, Mikan-chan! You're as mean as ever. Although these last days, you were so approachable and so perky and so…" he stopped midway when he realized her fuming. "Mikan-chan?"

She glared at him angrily. "You're as aggravating as ever." She huffed. "And don't remind me of what happened these past few days. I can't seem to remember what happened and I don't want to find out about it either."

Closing her eyes, she felt the room grew quiet. She could feel all the heavy stares of everyone directed at her. Seriously, she thought annoyingly, what's so good about her when she was all sweet and perky? She bet she was very annoying and irritating. She sighed and opened her eyes to flash them her infamous death glare. They immediately averted their eyes anywhere but her.

'Good,' she thought rather tiredly. 'So many things must have happened while I was under the medication effects. That reminds me,' she thought and let her eyes scan the room for a particular girl. 'Who was the person who gave me my medication?'

Not far from where she was seated, she saw Nonoka happily chatting with Anna, her best friend. She glowered silently; she'd have to reprimand the said girl. However, since this girl was responsible for regaining her health she would have to say her gratitude.

Inhaling a deep breath, she called the girl with Chemical Alice. "Miss Nonoka, please come here for a moment."

"Y-yes, Mikan-chan?" Nonoka asked nervously all the while fidgeting under her calculating gaze.

"I haven't said my thanks for the medicine you gave me," she told her nonchalantly.

The nervous girl relaxed and gave a soft smile. "It was-"

"Don't ever give it to me again." Mikan finished before Nonoka could say more.

"But that was the-" Nonoka trailed off when she saw Anna gesturing her to stop her sentence. Mikan raised an inquisitive brow at her. "Was what?"

"Okay…" Nonoka sighed. "I understand. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Mikan blinked her eyes and nodded in appreciation. She sighed again as the school bell rang.

[-

"Everybody seems pretty excited about something…" Mikan stated and casually placed a hand on the desk of Natsume. "What's happening tonight?"

"Well, today's the last day of the Partner Week." Ruka explained. The girl in front of him elegantly raised a brow. "So?"

"It means that there would a celebration tonight." Natsume further explained before flipping to the next page of his manga. "The party is semi-formal."

Mikan nodded her head in understanding. "Is that so? What happens to us if we weren't able to separate ourselves from each other?"

"Good question," Natsume retorted and closed his book.

Ruka shrugged his shoulders. "Personally, I don't know what happens. Majority of the campus have already figured out what they needed to do. So far, I think you guys are the only one I've seen with the cuffs."

"Great joy," Mikan said with utter sarcasm. "This is getting ridiculous. I don't see how this could benefit the students." She muttered.

Ruka silently chuckled. "More than you can possibly imagine, especially if you are chained to the person you like."

"Well it's unfortunate if you got chained to an intolerable person." She retorted back with a grimace.

"I'm intolerable now?" Natsume muttered. "Or is it that you are saying those things so that you won't like me more than you already do?"

A light blush stained the cheeks of the indifferent girl. Her eyebrows creased together. "Don't keep pushing your luck Obaka-san."

A smug smirk appeared on his face. "You don't have to be shy Strawberry Prints, especially what happened last night."

"Last night?" Ruka quoted. "What happened last night?"

If her death glare could kill, Natsume would have been lying on the floor a long time ago. Her eyes glow a bright blue as she stared intensely at the crimson eyed boy. "If only this chain didn't have the ability to nullify Alices, I could kill you right now you perverted bastard." She growled.

Natsume silently chuckled. "I'd like to see you try, Strawberry Prints."

She glowered before turning her gaze outside. She hated… no loathe this man, yet at the same time, she was drawn to him. She promised herself not to get any more closer to people after Rin's death, but why was it that the more she tried to distance herself from society, the more they are after her?

Is this some kind of reverse psychology? She thought, humorless. Why can't society understand that she wanted to be left alone in solitude? Or is it because these people have something wrong in their head? Was her language and tone of voice not clear enough for them?

'Now is not the time to be having fun and goofing around', she thought lethargically. 'But I do wonder if Setsu knows the movements on the other side. It's impossible if he doesn't know since he's here to keep an eye on me.' "Setsu," she called.

Setsu perked up enthusiastically upon being called by Mikan. "What is it?"

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked.

"About tonight?" he smiled. "Yes, I-"

"You know that's not what I'm referring to," she rebutted. Staring at the eyes of Mikan, Setsu grimaced quietly. "Do you or do you not know?" she prompted.

Silently, Setsu nodded his head. "I'm not sure though. I think that-"

"I know," Mikan sighed. "I think you should start getting serious than playing the goof ball around school."

"Mikan-chan," he whined. "I'm being my serious self."

He lowered his head, expecting the usual cold insult he knew Mikan was to throw at him. She surprised him when she gave out a long tired sigh followed by her usual 'hm'. He tilted his head to the side, examining her odd behavior. "Is everything alright, Mikan-chan?"

Without moving her head, she stared at him. "What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing," he immediately answered before smiling at her handsomely. "I'm just glad that you finally talked to me again."

She raised an inquiring brow before shaking her head. "You're stupid."

Setsu chuckled at her statement. "I know, I know," he said with a nod. "That's because Mikan-sama is the greatest and the best, right?"

Feeling the rise of her irritation, Mikan sent a warning gaze at Setsu whose immediate response was to duck his head and smile nervously. Natsume watched the interaction with irritation.

How was it that she could talk to Setsu so freely and a bit unguarded? He thought for a moment before remembering that Setsu was directly related to what Mikan's problem was all about. But didn't she make it clear that she hated him? Why was it that she seemed compliant to his whimsical nature? And why was it that whenever he tried to catch her attention, he ended up getting various insults and horrible nicknames.

He sighed inaudibly. Jealousy, indeed, was poisonous.

[-

The sky was getting darker as small specks of stars started to make itself known. The school ground was packed with students, already dressed in their semi-formal attire and excited for the celebration of the last day of 'Partner's Week'.

Natsume watched as more students gathered on school grounds. Some were happily chatting with their classmate while others were simply goofing around and having fun on a night as rare as this. He brought a hand to his necktie and dexterously undid the tie before unbuttoning the first 2 buttons. He was never a fan of neckties or anything that involves tying something around the neck with the scarf as an exception. It was stifling and suffocating.

He discard the tie on the bed and went back to watch the growing number of students on the school ground where the event was held. It was a beautiful evening to enjoy when he didn't need to think about the missions that he was to take sooner or later but alas he couldn't, not while he was chained to his partner. While he didn't mind her presence, in peaceful night such as this, he wished he was alone so that he could savor every moment.

'What's taking her so long?' he thought curiously while engraving the magnificent full moon in his mind. 'She's in the bathroom for an hour already.'

As soon as he thought that, the bathroom door opened with a soft click. He quickly turned his head to see his partner walking out with her semi-formal attire. Instead of her usual high ponytail, she had opted to leave her hair down with a small portion of her front hair clipped to the side with small glittering clips.

She donned a peach-colored dress with glittering beads trailing a pattern on the hem of the dress and the chest area. A matching peach-colored silk framed her stomach with a small ribbon bow tied on the back. The dress cascaded down to her knees and accentuated her soft curves. Not only did the dress highlighted her womanly figure but also her pale and smooth complexion.

She had also worn a frilly blazer. The small jacket-like clothing was white in color and covered her arms to her middle finger. The end sleeve of the blazer was a bit frilly and formed a triangle shape that allowed her to move her fingers freely.

Natsume blinked his eyes all the while staring at the impassive girl in front of him. She was… no, she looked divine. Simply beautiful in ways he couldn't describe.

"Like what you see Hyuuga?" she asked slightly irritated as she shuffled to wear her flat open-toed shoes.

He grunted and took his jacket from the chair. Since this was a semi-formal, he didn't need to wear a tuxedo or whatsoever. Instead he wore a grey polo shirt with the first two buttons undone. For his slacks, it was black in colored accompanied by his rubber shoes. His polo shirt was slightly tucked out. All in all, he had the perfect image of a brooding school boy. Running a hand through his messy hair, he sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

From the corner of her eyes, Mikan discreetly stole a glance. "Indeed," she replied.

She didn't understand why but to see Natsume so dressed up and handsome, her heart had started to beat faster. It was not only this time that it had started beating erratically. The moment she went to the comfort room to change, she could feel her heart speeding up. Anticipation and nervousness was silently filling her belly, a foreign feeling she was not really accustomed to. That was the reason why she had stayed at the comfort room for an hour. She couldn't find it in herself to open the door and let him see what she was going to wear for tonight's celebration. She tried to reign in the feeling of nervousness. Even after she had finished wearing her clothes, she had stayed still and kept on thinking unnecessarily. It was amazing how he had such an effect on her.

She silently snorted. Was she becoming a… she trailed off, thinking the right term that would match her personality. Ah, yes, a _tsundere_. Was that it? Did she really like the attention of Natsume but didn't want to show him that she enjoyed every bit of attention he lavished her? 'Impossible,' she denied.

She shook her head a bit and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Headache?" the voice beside her asked. She turned her eyes to watch him looking down on her from his tall stature. "It's nothing Hyuuga."

He snorted before reaching out to tuck a hair behind her ear. Slowly, his hand sensually traced her hair until it almost reached the tip of it. He bends slightly and brought the piece of lock towards his nose. "You changed your shampoo." he breathed.

Mikan stared at him with her eyes glued to the way he inhaled her shampooed hair. "G-give me that!" she hissed and pulled her auburn locks away from his prying hands.

Natsume slightly chuckled. "Mademoiselle," he bowed low and directed his escort outside the room. "Before the evening ends, let's make sure to free ourselves Bear Prints."

"Done," she replied briskly with stained red cheeks as she opened the door.

[-

Ruka was happily drinking a sipping his punch. _'Nights like this are truly beautiful,' _he thought with a smile. _'It's so peaceful.'_

"Ruka," a voice sniped.

Turning his head to the person who called him, he smiled even brighter and waved his hand. "Natsume, Mikan-chan"

Natsume gave a nod to his friend before looking at his partner. Mikan looked at him with a frown marring her beautiful face. "I was not aware that I have given you my permission to call me by my first name with familiarity."

"Er," Ruka mumbled. "Miss Sakura."

She sharply turned with an inquisitive glare. Ruka gave a nervous laugh before looking at Natsume, unsurely. "So the rumors were true," he smiled. "She's really back."

Natsume just chuckled lightly. "It's unfortunate."

"Yes, yes, yes," she mocked with a roll of her eyes. "Truly a loss…" She walked away from them and watched other students playing and laughing around the bonfire.

The soft background music lulled her into a peaceful state that she began to close her eyes and slightly swayed to the melody. Her mood was further elated when the soft and cool wind caressed her form as the crickets sung their song of the night. A rare smile graced her face as she listened to the bonfire cackle under pressure of the heat.

"That's a rare sight," her smile instantaneously vanished and she turned eyes to the smug Hyuuga.

"You couldn't just let me enjoy, can't you?"

She heard him chuckle and watched him bend a little. "That wouldn't be interesting, wouldn't it?"

From the end of her sight, she could see the small smile forming on Natsume's best friend, a sign that he was enjoying their interaction. "You're getting bolder." she remarked as she turned her eyes towards the teen in front of her. "I commend you for that."

"You just never got the chance to see how bold I truly am, Miss Sakura."

Smirking, she closed her eyes and walked a bit further from him. "Seeing as I have been out of… action for the couple of days, I don't think I truly did see your boldness."

"Should I show you then?" he suggestively walked behind her. "I could remind you-"

"There's no need for you to stand so close to me Hyuuga," she all but spat. "I don't want to know anything coming from you."

Natsume raised an amused brow as his ever so smug smile upturned a bit even more. Her cheeks are red, he thought with a sense of satisfaction. He watched her as she turned around and grabbed a cup of juice from a walking waiter. In one gulp she drank its contents and closed her eyes to yield her raging emotions.

How charming.

He stalked her and in one fluid motion he grabbed her elbows. "What the-"he heard her say as he dragged her to where the other students were dancing with their chosen partners.

He walked a couple more steps and finally stopped, deeming it a perfect place to be with his not so compliant partner. Slowly, he turned to face her and watch her frown her brows. "What are you doing?"

"I think standing here makes perfect sense." he didn't elaborate further.

Mikan watched with growing irritation at the way Natsume was acting. He was up to something, she surmised. She scrunched her nose. "I'm not dancing."

"Why not?"

"I don't need to explain myself."

So predictable, Natsume thought and watched the beginnings of her retreat. Quickly, he raised his arm where the cuffs was and pulled. As he pulled at the chains, Natsume watched Mikan slightly tumbled and reared back. He gently caught her with his arms and twirled her form so that he could see her face.

"You cannot run away forever," he whispered.

"Wha-?" she incoherently responded.

Softly, he took her right hand and placed it over his shoulder. "The more you resist," he paused. "The more tempted I am to chase you and hunt you."

Carefully he grabs her left hand and held it gently. "I-I… I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Relax," he coaxed her and pulled her closer to his body.

For a moment when Natsume had pulled her closer to him, Mikan had a very strong urge to push him away. Yet to feel his broad shoulders and his body warmth encompass that of her small one made her stop her initial reaction. She barely registered his command and without her permission, she began to relax in his hold.

He moved his feet with careful steps as they danced together in synchronicity. "I believe you know what I am saying," he said and turned. "You just don't want to admit it."

Mikan listened to his words and for a moment didn't understand what he was talking. She paused for a moment to think. Ah, yes. She perfectly knew what he was referring to. Yes, she didn't want his attention, fearing that he would make her melt even more. Just him holding her hand and dancing together was making her knees buckled.

They had stop moving and Mikan had almost closed her eyes as Natsume released his hold of her waist and caressed her cheeks. "Mikan," he whispered and brought her body closer to him. "You will stop running from me."

She tilted her head a little higher and watch with growing nervousness and anticipation. "And soon," he whispered against the lobe of her ear. His breath was tickling her skin. She closed her eyes. It had raised her hair and she shuddered against him. "You will resist me no more."

"You sound so sure yourself," she whispered back against the shell of his ear and barely opened her half lidded eyes.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the upturned motion of his lips. "I know I am," he said and once more danced with her.

Mikan inclined her head to see the face of Natsume as the music continued to play with soft tunes flowing in the air. There was an odd glint in his eyes, she thought. She lowered her head and lead a smile grace her features, albeit an annoyed one. "There's no way I can dissuade you, is there?"

"I'm glad we have come to an agreement." he replied smoothly and twirled her around in one hand before bringing her body close to his once more.

Mikan closed her eyes and let her body sway to the music, mindful of her steps. "This is…" she paused as she whispered. "I've never seen this side of you. This is probably the reason why you're in the Danger Ability Class."

Natsume tightened his hold of her. "You've forced my hands." he explained and eyed her. "I grew tired of you always running away from me. Constantly avoiding the topic and it's getting old."

"I see."

His ire growing, Natsume carefully maneuvered Mikan to a more private place. He located a few trees in front of him and with calculated steps, danced to the melody as he twirled together with his partner. 'Perfect,' he thought and scanned the place with trained eyes before releasing his partner.

"What are we doing here?" he heard her ask.

Natsume watched her looked at him for a couple of seconds before leaning against the tree near to her with a casual pose. The girl had the audacity to feel casual at such a time.

"It's either you're in denial or just plain dumb." he started while staring at the moon.

"Excuse me?" she bellowed in a soft whisper. "Are we really here just to discuss how stupid I-"

Natsume turned sharply at her, making her mouth shut. He was in all honesty very tired of this girl constantly denying him. He was not at all used to being denied. While the game was at first thrilling and exciting, it became too old with him constantly pinning for her. It didn't help that she was always on the run.

"The signs," he began. "how can you not know them?"

He quietly stalked her and watched the confusion flowing in her eyes. He narrowed his brows. "I can't just tell you how disappointed I am with you,"

"Exactly what are you implying?" she asked, thoroughly irritated and confused with his cryptic words.

"You… you are awfully dumb for an exceptional observer, do you know that? The fact that the signs that I give you are painfully obvious yet you…" he fisted his hand and closed his eyes in irritation.

'Has he gone wrong in the head?' she thought for a moment and watched him carefully just in case if things would turn out ugly.

"Damn it Mikan!" he whispered harshly. "You still don't get it?"

"The hell I don't." she answered back with equal tenacity in her voice. "How can I understand a damn thing when you're constantly saying the same things all over again."

Natsume chuckled at the irony. Here she was, complaining how mysterious he was. Now she knows how he felt whenever she was being cryptic and eerie. Touché Mikan, he thought without mercy. As much as he sees the current situation adorable and funny, his rage at her lack of response was simmering on the surface.

"You really don't get it," he muttered as he closed the gap between them. Angrily, he placed his right hand on the tree behind her and lowered his head to get a better look of her. "Let me enlighten you if you can't understand me."

He watched with heavy breaths of irritation at her slightly confused and defiant look. "I want you Mikan," he drawled out with vivid emotions. "And I don't mean with just wanting you or whatever your idiotic mind comes up. I want you to be mine."

Slowly, he placed a gentle hand over her cheeks and caressed it with his thumb. "I want you as a man. I want you in every sense a man desires a woman." His hand slid over her chin and he moved closer to her as his right hand wrapped around her body. "I want everything you can give me."

"I want your body," his lips slowly descended to place a chaste kiss on her left cheek.

"your mind," he kissed her right cheek.

"Soul," he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Heart," he placed another kiss on her nose that had hitched her breath.

Slowly, he pulled away to stare at her face. He took satisfaction at the way her breath had labored. Her cheeks had gotten too red and she looked ready to cry of all a sudden. Closing his eyes, he leaned towards her and let his forehead touch hers. "I want everything that has to do with you Mikan and I'll be damned if I can't make you mine."

Mikan closed her eyes and let the warm feeling in her chest swirl around. He was near her, so near that she could feel his body warmth. She could feel his breath and smell that unique scent that was exclusively him. "Why…" she paused and opened her eyes. "Are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

"Hn," he grunted for a moment and opened his eyes. "You're not in the room for asking questions."

She made an annoyed expression. "But I do want to know one thing from you," he told her. "Tell me Mikan, what is it that you have felt whenever you are with me?"

"I'm not cooperating in this game," she answered him headily.

He smiled at her. "If you don't answer me, I'm going to take something from you." As he said that, his thumb had trailed on her lower lips.

Mikan had opened her eyes to stare at the heavy lidded man in front of her. "Just-"

"I'm not going to make things easier by going straight for the kill," he declared as his head lowered to the junction of her neck and laid a kiss that sent her knees buckling.

She closed her eyes at the new sensation flowing through her body. Unconsciously, she wrapped an arm around his neck and bared her neck towards him. Whatever this man was doing to her was making her so weak that even her mind could not think.

"Mikan," he prompted and tightened his hold on her. "Answer me,"

"I…" she paused. "I… don't know."

Natsume paused in his ministrations and pulled back lightly. "How can you not know?" he demanded.

"Because whenever," she swallowed and openly stared at him with an odd expression marring her face. "Whenever you're around, I get too angry yet calmed at the same time. I feel thrilled whenever you try to get my attention. I feel different… and mostly," she blinked her and breathily said, "I feel something so warm in my chest whenever I'm with you."

She took another breath and stared at him. "I… feel so different when I'm with you. I look for you unconsciously when you're not around. And I'm tired of constantly being breathless without you doing anything to me."

His eyes widened at her honesty before a triumphant smile settled on his lips. "Perfect."

He did not waste any more time and quickly descended his lips on hers. Her quiet gasp allowed him to deepen the kiss as he wrapped a hand over her neck for better access. He allowed himself a smile when he heard her soft moan. Soon, he felt her hand caressing his hair with fervor.

He wanted more of her but that would have to wait. Gently, he parted away from her and watched her with her eyes still closed. "Do you get it?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly.

Mikan looked up at him and for a moment let her body quiver. She had never seen him as a dominant person. Though it was new, she was oddly tingled at the thought. She lowered her head and noticed the silver cuffs finally gone from their wrist. "You've got to be kidding me,"

"What?" Natsume asked and followed her gaze. "All it takes was for us to be honest with each other?"

"It would seem so," she looked the other way and noticed a couple of Natsume's friends looking for him. Slowly she untangled her limbs around Natsume and regretfully parted from him. "Your friends are looking for you. You must go to them."

He made a face of disappointment and irritation. "Let them,"

"I'm not giving you an option Natsume," she sighed and noticed his annoying smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're calling me by my name," he answered. "If a person calls another person by his given name it means that they are close enough with familiarity."

She clicked his tongue dispassionately and distanced herself from him. "Anyway, I need time to think about this… development."

"What's there to think? You've made yourself clear about it. Why are you still having second thoughts?"

"I know," she admitted and walked away from him. "There are some things that I need to reconsider."

Natsume walked towards her and grabbed her arm. "I am not going to chase you all over again after this."

"Who says about you chasing me?" she smiled arrogantly. "You've caught me already. The next thing you have to do is how to keep me still. Ciao."

Surprised, Natsume just stared at the back of Mikan as she continued to walk in the opposite direction where the party was held at. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before shaking his head. What was this girl doing with him? He thought. As much as he wanted to chase after her, he considered her decision. Maybe what happened earlier was a little bit too much for her and she needed time to clear her head. With one last glance at her form, he walked back to where the party was at.

[-

"What a very interesting development," the man perched on the tree stated as his eyes wander over the two figures going their separate ways.

A handsome frown marred his face as he watched Mikan. "This must be a hard decision for you to make," he mused. "The consequences of being close to a person are very dire."

He raked a hand over his raven hair and pulled his gaze away from her form to watch Setsu from the other side. Setsu was animatedly talking to a girl with pink hair before he stopped and turned his head towards to where he was hiding himself.

The man let out a smile and tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Soon, we shall meet again," he drawled out smoothly before disappearing in thin gust.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story. :) I really appreciate it. Cookie for you? 3 hehe... **

**Reviews are fuel to my story... so please send me some reviews. :) pretty please? with the cherry on top?  
**


	17. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I know that I have not been uploading as quickly as I do before and I'm so sorry if anyone had thought that this would be a chapter story.**

**Lately, I have been immensely busy with my school work especially my major subjects. I have not been able to find the time to think about my story and write it down. If I do find the time, the corresponding time would only be an hour and I don't think it's enough time for me to write all the stuffs I wanted to happen in my story.**

**I'm writing this author note because I would like to tell all of you that it would take time before the next chapter would come out (sorry guys… (T.T)). The reason? I have to prioritize my studies first. Good education is a blessing and I would really love not to fail in any of my subjects. Another reason is I've been busy with my major subjects. My class is required to make a thick book about our public health community and we're required to defend it in front of an audience invited from prestige school (or so I heard). The last reason is because my final exams are close by and it's kind of an opportunity to improve my grades… yeah… this means that I'll be very busy for a week or two in preparation for it.**

**So in regards to when I'm going to upload the next chapter, I still have no idea. It all depends on my schedule. Until then, I ask for your patience and understanding. I'll try to upload another chapter immediately the moment I upload the next chapter as compensation.**

**Until then thank you for understanding and reading this author's note.**

**Lily**


End file.
